


Newest Manager

by hinatastinygiant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, F/M, Seijou Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 38
Words: 44,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinatastinygiant/pseuds/hinatastinygiant
Summary: A story in which Y/N Kindaichi joins Aoba Johsai as a first-year and the volleyball team as the newest manager. Along the way, she meets Iwaizumi and what happens between them remains to be seen.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue

"It was delicious, thank you Oba-san," you say to your aunt.

"Of course, dear. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Since you live alone with your father, every chance your Oba (aunt) makes a homecooked meal, you are extremely grateful.

"Y/N-san!" You hear your older cousin call from behind you.

As you turn around you see the serious face your cousin makes and you know exactly what he's going to ask.

"Fine. Let's go."

"Hey Y/N!" you hear your father call as you are about to walk outside.

"What do you think about my new project?"

"It's great, dad! I actually really like the car you chose this time."

"Ha!" your father yells "tell that to your grumpy-ass uncle!"

As your father continues to argue with his brother over the newest car he's decided to fix up, you walk outside to see your cousin already setting up his volleyball equipment.

"Yutaro, you couldn't wait like 5 seconds for me to come out?"

"No," he responds in a serious voice.

For a second you get worried as though you did something to piss your cousin off, but brush it off quickly since he was still waiting for you.

Setting for your cousin has always been something you enjoyed doing. It felt natural. Both of you had been playing together since you were able to hit the ball over the net. However, Yutaro has had way more practice since he was on a real team.

After picking up another ball to set for Yutaro, you get ready in your stance.

"Y/N," Yutaro blurts out as you throw up the ball "come to my volleyball practice tomorrow after school."

After hearing your cousin say that, you completely forget to hit the ball you threw up and it hits you right on the head.

"Ow!"

Yutaro begins to laugh. I hate it when he laughs at me. Even though it's the first day of high school for both of us, Yutaro knows I've got enough pressure with that to add more anxiety with meeting a bunch of older guys that totally outrank me with their stupid volleyball skills. Anyways, he already knows the volleyball team and I know one person.

"Come on, Y/N. I know for a fact you want to go."

Yutaro shrugs as he picks up the balls he previously hit.

"At least let me introduce you to the first years. Maybe you can make more than one friend this-"

"Shut the hell up, Yutaro!" you yell.

"You know damn well I don't want to make friends with the stupid boys on your team!"

You storm back inside leaving your cousin completely shocked by what you just said.


	2. The Volleyball Club

\--BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!-- 

-Ugh, what the hell? Time to wake up already?- 

\--BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!--

-Shit. How long has my alarm been going off?-

Oh my god, it's 8:30! School starts at 9! You run around your room to put on your school uniform and wash yourself up. As you walk down the stairs your father hands you a bento box and a plastic container of rice with an egg on top for you to eat on the way to school.

"Have fun today!" your dad says.

Fun? is he crazy? I'm already stressing out and on top of it, I'm going to be LATE!

\--

As you approach your new high school, you take the last few bites of your breakfast and hear someone screaming your name.

"Y/N! You are so late! What happened?"

While you walk towards the loud girl, you just yawn and continue walking.

"Y/N, are you so stressed out you won't even talk to your best friend?" she asks.

"I guess not, Asuka," you reply.

Asuka is your best friend in the whole world, okay well also pretty much your only friend, but you also had the feeling that today was just not your day.

"Ya know, I was standing outside waiting for a while. You should have called."

You realize that you should have called your friend and apologize to her, giving her the biggest hug, and thanking her for being with you on your first day.

As you walk inside, Asuka tries to get your mind off of school by talking about completely random nonsense. Eventually, you cave and tell her about what Yutaro mentioned to you yesterday.

"Seriously? You got invited to watch a bunch of sexy guys play volleyball and you said NO!"

You shrug. It's not a big deal to you. You enjoy playing volleyball, but don't see a point in watching your cousin play when you can just play another time.

"You know what," Asuka says as she stops walking.

"Asuka we're going to be late, come on."

"No! You owe me. I waited outside for soooo long" she whines.

You roll your eyes. "Okay fine, whatever. Now can we please go to class" you ask as you try to pull her along.

"YAY!!" Asuka screams.

Why is she always so loud!?

\--

At lunch, you and Asuka walk to the courtyard outside and find a bench to sit at. She begins to question you about the volleyball team.

"You're boy crazy," you say bluntly "you know that right?"

Asuka shrugs. "No. You just are boy stupid."

You begin to blush at the fact she called you boy stupid. You haven't really interacted with many people since elementary school so you didn't have a rebuttal to your friend.

Asuka sighs "I don't get how you aren't excited."

As you two continue to eat your lunch, you see Yutaro walk by with a bunch of guys. You wave to him, thinking nothing of it, and he nods back.

"Seriously?!"

"What?"

"Now I know you know those guys," Asuka whines "it's not fair."

"Asuka. You're the worst, you know that right?"

"Whatever Y/N."

\--

"Let's go look over this way!"

Asuka grabs you by the wrist and pulls you to a large building. After about 10 minutes of searching for the gym the boys are practicing in, you finally found it.

You and Asuka quietly walk into the gym to avoid messing up the practice that already started. As you watch you notice that the whole team is really good. I'm glad Yutaro has a good team to play with. They're all so much better than me. I hope he enjoys it!

As you're watching the boys play, you notice Asuka squirming around in her seat.

"Sit still," you quietly tell her "please don't distract them."

"But I want to distract them so bad. They're so hott!!!"

Even though Asuka is typically the one talking about guys, you decide to give Asuka what she wants.

"Okay fine," you say "which one is it."

"You want me to pick one?! Y/N that's practically impossible."

Even though she claims it's impossible for her to pick one, you decide to wait for her to make up her mind, knowing she will find a way to answer your question.

"Number 2"

"What?"

"What do you mean, what?" Asuka retaliates. "do you want me to explain my answer?"

"I wasn't trying to be mean, I-"

Asuka cuts you off.

"Please. Let me explain, please!"

"Okay fine, I am interested in why you picked him. I thought for sure you would say number 1."

"Hey Y/N let's make a bet!"

"What is it?" you ask.

"Which one do you think is the one those girls are freaking out about?"

You look over to your right and see three girls practically drooling over the sight of the team playing volleyball.

"Hmm"

You look back at the team and see number 4 working hard with a couple of other boys on the team.

"I'd say number four. He's kinda-"

"Oh my god, you think he's cute?"

As Asuka says this, your face turns bright red from embarrassment.

"No! I just think it's probably him. He looks like the ace."

"Y/N-chan, you're blushing!"

"I'm not, Asuka! But fine, which one do you think they like?"

"Number one, Oikawa!"

"How do you know that?" I ask

"Because I heard them. Now you owe me 2 meat buns."

UGH. You roll your eyes at her.

You look over at Oikawa setting to one of the other guys on the team.

"I mean he's a really good player so I can see why-" Asuka cuts you off again.

"Y/N-chan, you're so cute. They don't care about his volleyball skills. Well, I'm sure they like it, but come on."

As you continue to watch Oikawa, you agree that he is good-looking. However, he's just not really impressing you other than his volleyball skills (especially his serves and sets)!

"Okay well, I also can't have Yutaro-kun since he's off-limits."

"Yutaro-kun? Really Asuka?"

"Y/N he's cutteeeee," Asuka whispers so that you won't hear (but you do).

"If you want Yutaro, go for it, but I doubt he'll focus on anything besides volleyball."

"Y/N-chan I gave you my answer already! Number 2 remember?!"

"Oh right," you remember "he's not a bad player."

Asuka rolls her eyes at you and you both continue watching the boys practice.

\--

As you are about to go talk to Yutaro, the girls drooling over Oikawa walk up to you.

"Excuse me," says one of the girls in a snobbish tone "do we know you?"

"No," replies Asuka.

"Why are you here?" asks another.

Being completely fed up with this Oikawa fangirl crazy nonsense, you decide to shut these girls up for no reason whatsoever except that you're kinda cranky.

"Look. Neither of us is here for Oikawa nor any of you so we're done talking now. Bye!"

As you walk away Asuka gives you a small smile.

"Hey, that was kinda badass, Y/N-chan."

As you walk over to your cousin, Asuka calls out to him.

"Hi, Kindaichi-kun!"

You shoot her a glance as if to say "seriously" and she catches on. Of course she would call him by his first name only when he's not around.

Yutaro calls over some of his friends from the volleyball team.

"Hey guys this is Kindaichi, Y/N," he says "she's my cousin."

In unison, the boys that came over say "Thank you for supporting us by watching!"

Asuka giggles "the pleasure is ours," and bumps me with her elbow.

"Of course," I say.


	3. Meat Buns

"Thank you for supporting us by watching!"

"The pleasure is ours"

"Of course," I say.

While Yutaro introduces you to his teammates he begins to brag about how good of a setter you are. Seeing all the guys stare at you, you begin to blush, especially since that number 4 was watching you. As Yutaro brags, Oikawa approaches the group.

"I bet Y/N-san can't serve anywhere near as good as I can!"

"Shut the hell up, Oikawa. What do you know anyway!" snaps Yutaro.

"Hey do you want to serve for us?" asks one of the boys.

"Asuka, is that okay with you?"

"Sure, I'll be happy to wait," she winks "but now you owe me three meat buns."

Although you're a bit nervous to set for a whole team, you agree, hoping to prove Oikawa wrong. 

You set to number 2 first since both he and Yutaro are middle blockers. After your set, Oikawa yells at you from afar.

"Okay Y/N that wasn't half bad."

"Of course not, Oikawa! She's related to me!" says Yutaro.

"You're always so full of yourself, Kindaichi" responds Oikawa.

After Oikawa's response, number four approaches you. As he walks closer to you, you can't help but notice how attractive he is. He's not extremely tall, but definitely taller than you. Damn. Seriously, he could totally get it you say to yourself.

"Hey, set for me?" number four asks.

"S-sure," you stutter.

"Iwa-chan don't freak her out" groans Oikawa.

Iwa-chan? That is seriously so cute. A few more seconds you stare at Iwa until he has to ask you again if you will set for him. Instantly, you begin to blush as you notice how dumb you look around this boy.

As you set for him, but it's an absolutely awful set. However, he still manages to strike the ball with a powerful hit.

To avoid your embarrassment, you decide to talk to him as best you can.

"Wow, you're really good," you say to him "are you the ace?"

Oikawa approaches both of you.

"Wow Iwa-chan, she thinks you're the ace," Oikawa says while slapping Iwa on the back.

"Shut up, Shittykawa, I am the freaking ace," says Iwa "Yeah, I'm the ace. Iwaizumi."

Blushing for the millionth time you try to talk to him as best you can without forgetting to talk.

"Oh, right,"

Shit. Why was that what I said?! Whatever, it's just one guy. It's not like anything was going to happen anyway.

"Y/N, we're going to have a practice game tomorrow, will you watch?" asks Oikawa.

The other boys come running over and all ask if you will watch them in their game, so you give in.

"Sure!"

"Nice," says Oikawa "another chance to see your gorgeous face."

Not sure what to say, you thank Oikawa for his compliment and walk towards where Asuka is sitting.

"Y/N-chan don't say anything and just turn around."

When you turn around you see Yutaro smack Iwaizumi and Oikawa on the back of their head but you can't hear what they're talking about.

"I know what you're going to say, Y/N, so I won't talk about those two guys hitting on you."

Your face turns red from embarrassment.

"You are so lucky to be able to play with them."

"It's nothing. I play with Yutaro all the time," you shrug.

"Who cares," she groans "this is totally different because those guys aren't your cousin."

"Whatever, Asuka," you respond "let's just get the stupid meat buns already!"

Before you leave the gym, you glace once more at Iwaizumi. He's so hot, what the fuck?! You watch him pack up the volleyball equipment. Apparently, it was for a longer time than normal because you felt Asuka poking you and asking if you can leave already.

"Y/N, I'm hungryyyy," Asuka whines.

However, Asuka doesn't take you out of your trance. While you are staring at Iwaizumi, you subconsciously see Yutaro walking over to you.

"You okay, Y/N?"

"Kindaichi-kunnn," Y/N is too busy looking at your hot friends to move."

As you hear this, you realize what's going on.

"What?" you mumble. "That's not true."

"Okay," says Yutaro "well whatever, I'm leaving. Goodnight."

"Night, Yutaro."

"Goodnight, Kindaichi-kun. See you tomorrow."

After Yutaro leaves, Asuka pulls you out of the gym.

"Those guys must play volleyball really well since you're so interested in them"

"No," you say "I mean they're really good but I'm not super interested."

"Right," says Asuka "you're just interested in that number four guy."

"Iwaizumi? No way. But I was right that he's the ace."

"Wow, Y/N, you're something else. Just like your set for him."

"Shut up, don't be so mean!" you say to Asuka.

As you get closer to the store, Asuka realizes something.

"Oh my god!"

"Oh my god!!!"

"What?" you groan.

"Y/N, you found out that number four guy's name, right?"

"Yeah, so what?" you say to her.

"What's that number two's name?!"

"Well to be honest I don't know."

"Oh come on, Y/N! You set to him but you have no idea what his name is?!" Asuka sighs.

\--

After buying Asuka her meat buns, you say goodbye to her and head home.

Back at your house you see the lights on in your garage and decide to walk in to check on your dad.

"Hey dad," you call out to an empty room.

"Oh hey, Y/N," your dad calls from under the car "how was school?"

It isn't anything new to see your dad working on the car from the bottom so you weren't phased that he was under there.

"It was cool, I guess."

"Y/N, could you pass me a flashlight really quick?"

You grab a flashlight and kneel at the side of the car by your father's feet. As you look under the car you see your dad working intensely on the car but are glad to see he's so excited while working on his new project.

"Thanks," he says "so did you do anything interesting today?"

"Well, I watched Yutaro play with his team and set for a couple of his friends."

"How'd they do?"

"They were really good, Yutaro found a great team."

"Are you actually interested in volleyball now, Y/N?"

"I still don't want to join a team, but it's fun watching them play."

Your dad knows your anxiety gets really horrible when you have the pressure to play a real game which is why you never want to join a team. Nevertheless, he still tries to get you to join one.

"Alright," your dad says with a hint of sadness "at least you still play with Yutaro."


	4. The Practice Game

The next morning you walk to meet with Asuka outside of school.

"Hey Y/N-chan!" she calls out.

You walk over to her and Asuka begins telling you how good her meat buns were yesterday. Even though I had to pay, I'm glad she enjoyed them.

"I can't wait to see those guys play volleyball again after school!" she says.

"You're such a liar, Asuka. Just admit you want to watch number 2!"

"That is just not true, Y/N! They're all so hot!" she blurts out.

"How about the coach?" you giggle.

"Ha ha, very funny," Asuka says sarcastically "well technically I didn't really look at him sooo maybe."

As you two continue to laugh at Asuka's dumb remark, you hear your name get called from behind you.

"Y/N-chan!"

It's Oikawa dragging Iwaizumi along with him.

"Hey guys," you respond "what's up?"

"Kindaichi says he's gotta talk to you during lunch if you aren't busy."

While Oikawa talks all you can think about is the handsome man standing next to, but slightly behind him.

"Is that okay, Y/N-chan?" Oikawa asks again.

"She must think you're annoying, Oikawa," Asuka laughs.

Oikawa gives you a weird glare for a second before turning and walking away. For a second, you make eye contact with Iwaizumi before he also turns away.

"Well," Asuka sighs "we've got a problem."

"What?" you mumble.

"You need dick."

"A-Asuka!" you say shocked "what are you talking about?"

"Iwaizumiiiii," she teases.

"We're going to be late to class."

You start to walk in front of your friend before becoming extremely frustrated. You stop in your steps and confront her.

"Asuka, I told you I'm not going to be weird with anyone from Yutaro's team. That's so... stupid."

"Yeah, well, you're not the smartest girl are you?" she says, walking right past you.

You turn around.

"Hey! You know we're in the same class, right?"

Asuka doesn't respond and keeps walking.

"Asuka!!"

\--

After class, you tell Asuka you're going to look around for Yutaro. As you peek in each first-year class, you don't see Yutaro so you walk to the other classrooms, hoping to find him.

Eventually, you find a familiar face in one of the classes and walk in.

"Hey Oikawa"

"Y/N-san, what a nice surprise!"

"Stupidkawa, she's not here for you," calls Iwaizumi.

"Oh, hi Iwaizumi!" you respond to him.

"Y-you can just call me Iwa, Y/N."

Before you can respond to Iwa, Oikawa interrupts you two.

"Are you looking for Kindaichi-kun?"

"Yeah, do you know where I could-"

"Come on, let's go. We were about to go eat with him," says Oikawa.

"Y/N-san," calls Iwa "where's your lunch?"

"Oh, I left it in my classroom, I didn't think I was going to be with him for so long."

"Um-" starts Iwa before getting cut off yet again by Oikawa.

"Let's go!"

\--

Oikawa and Iwa lead you to the club room where a bunch of the volleyball guys were eating.

"Y/N-chan!" calls Yutaro "can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," you nod.

Yutaro pulls you outside the room to an area where the other guys can't hear you two.

Getting really nervous that Yutaro is going to ask you about Iwa, your face starts to turn red.

"You okay?" Yutaro asks.

"Oh y-yeah, of course, I'm fine," you tell him.

"I just wanted to give you a heads-up since I know you're going to get mad at me."

"What's wrong?" you ask.

Yutaro rubs the back of his neck. You can tell he's really nervous to tell you something and it makes you even more anxious than before.

"Y/N, the team wants to ask you to be our manager."

All of the anxiety has just built up inside of you, almost to its peak. To not let your anger out at your cousin, you nod and walk away.

As you walk away from Yutaro, you run into Oikawa's fangirls from yesterday.

"Hey!" they call out.

Fuck this isn't good. I better stay quiet before I lash out at them.

"Ya know, it is not okay for you to distract Toru."

Isn't that what you're doing, you think to them.

"Please make sure you stay away from him" they try to say politely. However, you see right through their act.

"I don't give a shit what you say to me, fuck off!" you yell.

Unfortunately, you yell a bit too loud and find a teacher standing angrily right behind you.

Damn.

"Kindaichi Y/N," I expect to see you cleaning the classrooms at the end of the day."

"Yes sensei" you respond.

After the teacher walks away, two of the three girls bump into your shoulders as they walk past, giggling.

You try to control your anger as you walk to your classroom without getting to eat your lunch.

\--

After cleaning your classroom, you run to the gym. Inside, you find Asuka and run to sit next to her.

"What'd I miss," you ask your friend.

"Okay so basically, number two got to play for a bit but then got switched out" she groans.

You roll your eyes at her.

"And what else? Who won the first set?"

"Dunno," she mumbles while staring intensely at the team.

"You're gonna scare him off," you say, knowing exactly who she's looking at.

"You're right, Y/N but it's okay because I've got a date with Iwa."

"What?" you yell.

Again, yelling a bit too loud, a few of the guys from the team look over at you. You make eye contact with Yutaro and a few seconds later, a time-out gets called.

As you watch the team huddled together, you decide to ask Asuka if she was serious but all Asuka does is laugh.

"You know me better than that, Y/N," she teases "I mean he's fine as hell but-"

"Yeah okay, I get it," you say, cutting her off.

After the second match, the game is over. Since Seijoh won the second set, you determine they won the whole game. Following the teams shaking hands, the boys run to the stands.

"Thank you for coming out to support us!" they all shout in unison.

"Wow, that's so cute!" Asuka squeals.

She's right. It's really cute that they all yell at the same time. Even Yutaro and he's tone-deaf.

"Hey wait, what are they doing still standing there?"

Crap. You have a good idea of what's about to happen and sit back down in your seat.

"You okay, Y/N?" Asuka asks.

"Okay, come on! 1 - 2 - 3" Yutaro tries to whisper.

This is so embarrassing, what the hell Yutaro!

Again in unison all of the boys being to yell.

"Y/N-san will you please be our team manager?"

Without even a moment of hesitation, Asuka jumps up and screams.

"Yes! Oh my god! Yes of course she will!"

To not be rude, you smile and nod your head a bit at Yutaro.

As the boys run back to get their belongings, Asuka continues her excitement.

"Y/N-chan holy shit! So you're going to do it, right?!" she asks.

"I-I'm not sure, Asuka," you tell her.

Before Asuka can continue the conversation, you say goodnight and walk to Yutaro who already understands you want to talk privately.

"I'll think about it," you say.

Yutaro grabs you and spins you around.

"Alright Y/N you're the best. I thought you were going to turn us down right away!"

You see some of the guys staring at you and get flustered.

"Mhm," you respond "I'll see you later."

\--

At your house, you drop your things off inside and go to the garage to let your dad know you made it home safe.

"Y/N," he calls "what's up kiddo?"

"I gotta ask you something," you say nervously "If I did anything remotely close to volleyball will you finally leave me alone about joining a team?"

Your dad laughs and responds "you know it!"

"Okay well, Yutaro's team asked me to be their manager and I think-"

"Y/N," your dad says while cutting you off "you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

His stern tone throws you off for a second. He's typically not serious unless he's saying something super important.

"I think I do want to do it."

"Well then that's awesome," he replies happily "as long as you're not doing it for a boy!"

Even though he's laughing and obviously joking, you do your best to not think about Iwa.


	5. Setting Practice

After school ended early today, you walk into the kitchen where your dad is writing something.

"Hey dad, whatcha got there?" you ask.

"Hi Y/N," he says as he looks up "I'm writing a short list of some things I want to borrow from your uncle. Want to walk over there with me?"

"Sure! Give me a few minutes to change!"

\--

Since Yutaro's house isn't far, your dad typically asks you to walk with him over there. He always insists his legs need the stretch.

"Good thing we went for a walk today, Y/N!" your dad says "My legs really needed the stretch after being in the garage for so long."

You giggle and tell him that he says that every time.

"But you're right dad, it's good for you to get the exercise."

Once you arrive at Yutaro's house, your dad immediately begins to beg your uncle for some supplies for his project.

You walk around the house looking for Yutaro but can't seem to find him.

"Hey Y/N!" your aunt calls "Are you looking for Yutaro?"

"Yes, is he home?"

"Check the back. He should be out there with a few friends."

A few friends? Please don't let Iwa be here. I always act like an idiot around him.

"Thank you!"

As you walk to the back door, you peer through the glass doors and see Yutaro set for that number two guy. Relieved that Iwa isn't in sight, you walk outside.

Wait a minute, didn't my aunt say that there was more than one friend here.

Trying not to look too anxious, you laugh at Yutaro's terrible set.

"What was that?" Yutaro asks angrily.

"Oh, nothing" you tease.

"Y/N, you're not one to talk" you hear someone say from behind you.

The voice was familiar.

Crap.

It's Iwa.

"You're right, Iwa. That one set Y/N did for you the other day was complete shit." Yutaro mocks.

"No fair," you whine "I wasn't prepared that's all!"

Dammit. I did not mean to say that. Embarrassed by the words that just came out of your mouth you freeze up.

"Why weren't you prepared?" Yutaro says to piss you off.

"Because Oikawa had told me my set was probably no good" you retaliate.

"Yeah but then he took it back"

"Okay, whatever, Yutaro" you whine.

"Y/N you come set for Matsukawa," Yutaro says.

Ohhh, so number two is Matsukawa. I've got to remember to tell Asuka.

"Sure. What are you guys doing without a setter anyway?"

"Oikawa was going to come but I think he's busy with some girl" Iwa responds.

"Seems typical," you say, thinking about those girls that are so obsessed with him.

After setting a few times for Matsukawa, he and Iwaizumi walk inside Yutaro's house for some water.

"Hey Y/N," calls Yutaro "don't freak out while setting to Iwaizumi this time or he'll think you're actually a shitty setter."

Great. Now all I can think about is how stupid I acted when I last set for Iwa.

By the time the two boys come back outside, your face feels extremely heated and you're still standing in the same spot you were when they went inside.

"Oy, Yutaro," says Matsukawa "what'd you do to your cousin?"

"Nothing," responds Yutaro innocently "I just gave her some advice that's all."

"Y/N," Yutaro continues "go set for Iwa."

Without saying anything, you set for Iwa.

Dammit!!

Another shitty set that Iwa hits anyway, but it gets blocked.

Yutaro begins to laugh and Iwa gets really upset. He probably thinks that Yutaro was laughing at him.

"Chill out, Iwa," Yutaro laughs "don't be so grumpy just because Oikawa isn't here."

"I'm really sorry Iwa," you say to him.

Yutaro immediately stops laughing and Iwa freezes.

"It's not your fault," Iwa responds quietly "I should have still been able to hit that better."

Yutaro walks over to Iwa and slaps him on the back.

"Calm down buddy, it was just a terrible set."

"H-hey Iwa," you say "can I set for you again?"

Iwa agrees and the set you give him is finally a good one.

"Alright, Y/N," Yutaro yells "now Iwa knows you aren't a horrible setter anymore!"

Holding back your embarrassment, you tell Yutaro to shut up and then continue to set for all of the boys.

After a while, your dad tells you he's ready to go back home when you are.

Before you head out, Matsukawa asks you if you are going to be the team's manager.

"Well she's probably overqualified," says Iwa as he looks at Matsukawa.

"Right," Yutaro laughs "Y/N is definitely better off joining the girl's team."

"Hey come on," Matsukawa responds "don't tell her that, or she will join the girl's team. Then we won't have a manager."

"Shut up, Matsukawa. You only want Y/N and Asuka around because it's the only female interaction you get! Same with you Iwa."

Both of the boys blush a bit, but you only notice Iwa's face. He's so cute.

"Come on, Y/N I'll walk you over to your dad. I should say hi to him anyway."

"Okay," you respond. "Bye Matsukawa, Bye Iwa!"

After the boys say goodbye, you and Yutaro walk inside.

"Y/N, just so you know, you don't have to be the manager. But if you decide to join and get too overwhelmed you can always take a day or two off."

"Thanks, Yutaro," you respond quietly "I'll definitely remember you said that. But I think I am going to join."

"Hell yeah! That's awesome! Now come on let's go find our stupid dads."

-

Once you get home you run straight to your room.

Fuck why can't I stop thinking about him? I always act like such an idiot when he's anywhere near me.

You throw yourself into your bed and stuff your head into a pillow letting out a big sigh.

"This sucks," you groan to yourself.


	6. The Day Before the Practice Game

The following day at lunch you and Asuka decide to eat in your classroom. 

"Y/N finish your lunch quick I wanna go somewhere?"

"Okay, where are we going?"

"You'll see, now hurry up."

After you both are done eating, Asuka rushes you outside of the room and down the hall. Eventually, you arrive at the gym the boys usually practice volleyball in.

"Seriously, Asuka," you say to her "you're such a stalker."

"Come onnnn," she whines "this is harmless and besides, I'm not doing anything wrong. I just want to watch that hot number 2 again!"

"Oh, by the way, I figured out his name," you tell her.

"Stop!" she almost yells before catching herself.

Her hands cover her mouth to prevent her from being too loud. You can see that she is about to pass out from the anticipation of finding out his name.

"Come on, just tell me" she begs while practically jumping up and down.

"Matsukawa."

"Catch me, Y/N I'm about to pass out," she says. "Matsukawa? That's so cute!! I can't believe you found out his name for me, you're the best! Asuka Matsukawa! How does that sound Y/N-chan? I can't wait to talk to him later!"

"Asuka Matsukawa," you say calmly "you need to calm down. You just figured out his name."

"Wow," she responds "it sounds so good when you call me that. I love it!"

"Ew, you're actually drooling!" you tell her.

"Shut up, Y/N, it's not like you aren't drooling over Iwa!" she says while wiping her chin.

"I-I'm not!"

"Liar! You're blushing again just like you always do when I bring him up. Just admit it and tell him already." 

"No," you tell her "that's stupid."

"Fine, be like that," Asuka says grumpily "but don't be upset when I get with Matsukawa before you even get near Iwa!"

You're trying your best to contain your emotions about Iwa around everybody, but it's so hard! Since Asuka is physically drooling over Matsukawa what harm would it do for me to watch Iwa... just for a bit. Although it's not an official practice, a lot of the guys were practicing before lunch ended. They are all talking and laughing, but since you are just watching from the outside, you can't hear what they are saying.

"I bet they're talking about you, Y/N-chan!"

No way. I mean, Asuka and I are always talking about them, but it's not that way with guys, right? They're definitely just talking about their next practice game or something. You continue to watch Iwa making sure to take note of how good he looked while hitting the ball. Everything about his body and form is so sexy and he always makes me blush when I'm around him. I wish I could tell him how I felt, like Asuka told me to. But honestly, I think I should just try to get over it. It's dumb of me to even think I could be with someone who looks like Iwa. He's soooo hot!

"Oh shit! Class is about to start, come on Y/N!" Asuka drags you away from where you are staring at Iwa.

Asuka pulls you out of your thoughts for Iwa and it kinda pisses you off. Wishing you could stare at him all day, you try to bring yourself back into reality.

"You can look at him later, we got to go Y/N."

\--

For once you arrive at practice on time and walk over to the team with Asuka.

"You gonna tell them?" she asks.

You nod.

"Hey, ladies" call one of the guys.

"Hi Matsukawa-chan" Asuka waves.

How is she so straightforward? I couldn't even imagine myself doing that to Iwa right now. After Asuka calls out for Matsukawa, his face turns beet red and freezes as if his soul just left his body. You look over at Asuka who's too busy staring at Matsukawa to notice that all his friends are laughing at him. 

"Y/N," Yutaro calls out "you came back!"

"Yeah, well-" you begin to say before getting cut off by Oikawa.

What an asshole.

"So, what's so special about your sets?" he asks bluntly.

"U-um I don't know," you reply.

"Leave her alone, Oikawa," 

"Calm down, Kindaichi-chan. I just wanted to know why it's all you guys have been talking about today."

"You already saw my set Oikawa. You said it was good."

"It was fine," he says sarcastically "but I don't get the hype. Are you hooking up with one of them or something?"

Your face turns a bit red. You look over at Asuka who's completely useless, too busy staring at Matsukawa to understand a word of what's going on.

"She's not," Iwa says as he walks over to the group.

Okay so that's definitely confirmation Iwa doesn't like me. Oikawa laughs.

"Oh, I get it, Iwa-chan. So she's yours then?"

"N-no," he responds.

"Okay enough of this," interrupts Yutaro "leave Y/N alone. She's a great setter and everybody here knows it. Now Y/N were you going to say something?"

"Oh, no it was nothing."

Your response brings Asuka out of her trance. She looks over at you angrily and you take in a deep breath.

"W-well I was just going to say I'll be your manager but I understand if you don't want me to anymore."

Your statement leads to complete silence. Every single person in the room is completely shocked that you decided to accept the manager position. After what felt like ten minutes, all the boys yell.

"Hell yeah!" scream Matsukawa and Yutaro.

Even Oikawa looks happy you've decided to manage the team. The only ones left in shock are yourself and Iwa who is just standing still, staring right at you. Maybe he doesn't want me to be the manager. 

"Y/N," says Yutaro "tomorrow we're having a practice game here against Johzenji. Since we're friends with them, there's going to be a small party tonight at my house. You and Asuka should come, okay?"

Stunned, you nod at your cousin. You look back at Iwa who looks away the second you make eye contact. 

"Thanks Yutaro-chan!" Asuka says.

Yutaro's face turns a bit red. Did he just blush at her?

"Well," continues Asuka "you boys practice, we'll watch. Y/N will help you clean up when you're done." 

Asuka grabs you by the wrist and drags you away towards the bleachers.

"Oh my godddd!" she harmonizes.

Cute.

"A party?! With them? Aren't you excited, Y/N-chan?"

You shrug. There's not really a point in going to a party when I'll just be too akward to talk to anyone besides Asuka and Yutaro. And there's absolutely no way I'd trust myself to talk to Iwa. Especially when I'm not in the right mindset.

"You never want to do anything fun," Asuka rolls her eyes at you "after school we're going to your house to make sure we both look good, okay? And you have no say in the matter!"


	7. Anticipation

When you and Asuka arrive at your house, you tell your dad you're going to spend the night at Asuka's house. He doesn't question you about it since Asuka's already with you. There's no way I'd want to come back around my dad tonight if I'm drunk. Asuka's parents are way cooler about it so it's better to say I'm there.

In your room, Asuka begins to go through your clothes.

"Damn, Y/N, you really never go out, do you?"

She knows me so well it's embarrassing. While you wait for Asuka to find clothes for the pair of you, you plop yourself down on your bed. Your mind begins to wonder. The last time I laid looking up at the ceiling I-. You suddenly sit up.

"You okay over there, Y/N?"

"Yeah, I just remembered I've gotta pee."

When you get back to your room, Asuka is trying on some of your more revealing clothes.

"What are you trying to do Asuka?" you laugh.

"You already know the answer to that" she responds while pushing her boobs together and staring at herself in the mirror.

Asuka has always been the one who acted more interested in her appearance. I mean she is gorgeous. I've always hated being the one who's the less attractive out of the two of us.

"Oh, I picked something out for you, by the way. Try it on!"

Your friend turns around and you put on the outfit.

"Okay, how do I look?"

"Damn Y/N, look in the mirror!"

Woah. I actually look kinda good. You check yourself out and Asuka notices.

"I'm glad you like it," Asuka laughs "I see you checking yourself out."

While you're checking yourself out, you see Asuka slip something in your bag.

"What was that?" you question innocently.

"Oh, nothing!"

You walk over to your bag and pull out two condoms.

"What the hell, Asuka?!"

"Come onnnn Y/N," she whines "Iwa's going to be there!"

"For the millionth time, I've told you I'm not going to do anything with him! In fact, I won't do anything with the whole team. It's too weird" you tell her.

Asuka pulls out her phone and scrolls for a bit.

"Okay fine," she says enthusiastically "then pick one of them!"

She holds her phone out to you. On it is a team photo of the Johzenji team.

"How did you find that so fast?"

"I'm a phone master. Now pick!"

"Okay fine."

You take the phone out of her hand and zoom in on a few of the guys.

"Okay, number one is probably the hottest but-"

"Let me see!" she says while taking the phone out of your hand.

Asuka holds the phone really close up to her face and looks through the picture examining each guy in the photo.

"I agree!" she says.

"You didn't let me finish," you say "he kinda looks like a douche."

"Hm. I can totally see how you would think that. Maybe he's friends with Oikawa!"

Both of you burst out laughing. This is one of the only few times you've both enjoyed having a conversation about guys.

"Who do you think is the hottest on the team then?" she asks you again.

"Probably number two. He's cute" you shrug.

"Okay. Then use the condoms on him" Asuka teases.

"Come on Asuka! No way!"

"Fine, it's not like you'd enjoy him anywhere near the amount you'd enjoy Iwa!"

"Asuka!!" you yell.

"Y/NNNN, we've been over this. You need-"

"Dick," you say sarcastically "yeah, I know."

You flop back down on your bed and thoughts of Iwa flood your head. Why can't I get him off my mind?

"So you admit it?"

"Yeah," you sigh "I admit it."

Asuka giggles and then asks you to come help her with her make-up. A little while later, you're both ready to go and you text Yutaro letting him know you're on your way.

\--

YUTARO'S P.O.V.

"Seriously Terushima, you're a creep" Futamata calls his teammate.

As Terushima passes the bong to Oikawa, I look down at my phone and see that Y/N texted me.

\--Y/N: Hey Yutaro, Asuka and I are walking over from my house now. See you soon!

While I reply to Y/N, Watari asks who I'm talking to.

"I bet it's his hot cousin," Oikawa interrupts.

Oikawa's great at volleyball and all but damn, he pisses me off so much when it comes to Y/N. He always picks on her for no reason.

"Shut up, Oikawa"

"Let me have her number, and I won't bother you again" he replies smugly.

"No way! If you want it then ask her yourself."

"No fair," Oikawa whines "she'll probably only give it to Iwa-chan!"

I look over at Iwa but he does not react. When Oikawa passes the bong over to Iwa, Iwa glares as Oikawa for a second before looking away. It was subtle but I could tell. I'm not really sure what Iwa's problem is, but that asshole Oikawa better not get any ideas.

"Man I hope your girls are hot," Terushima says a bit disappointed "Hana never wants to come hang with us outside of school. And this is a total sausagefest!"

After Iwa finishes with the bong, he passes it to Matsukawa who immediately begins to cough after his second hit. He runs inside to get water and passes the bong to me as he goes.

\--

Y/N'S P.O.V.

You and Asuka have finally reached Yutaro's house. Asuka skips to the door and rings the bell. As you approach her, she sighs.

"If Matsukawa isn't here, I'm gonna die."

Just then, Matsukawa opens the door with his eyes half-opened and the three of us awkwardly stand in the doorway for about a minute until some of the other guys walk over and ask what's going on.

"I'm not sure," you tell them "come on, Asuka, let's go in now, okay?"

"Mhm."

"Damn Oikawa, you weren't kidding! They're both hot as fuck!"

What the hell? Oikawa!?


	8. The First Party (1)

"Damn Oikawa, you weren't kidding! They're both hot as fuck!"

As you walk into your cousin's house, you can feel the eyes of multiple guys on you. They're all pretty attractive looking, so it's hard not to blush, but you keep your eyes scanning for Yutaro. While you search, you notice Oikawa whispering to Terushima. Even though you can't hear them, their glaring eyes tell you they're talking about you.

Eventually, you find Yutaro amongst the guys, and you can immediately tell he isn't fully aware of his surroundings. As you approach him, you notice his half-opened, red eyes and faded appearance.

"Heyyy!" he calls to you.

"Are you okay?" you ask.

"Yeah, let's go take some shots together Y/N."

Well if he says he's fine I won't bother him about it. I trust him. As you watch him walk to the kitchen, you continue to notice that he's not paying a lot of attention to where he's going so you run up to him and guide him to the kitchen.

"Yutaro, where're your parents anyway?" you ask him politely.

"They flew to my grandma's funeral but I couldn't go because of volleyball and school."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Yutaro. My condolences."

Yutaro shrugs.

"It's okay. I'm not very close with my mom's side of the family."

You both approach the kitchen and Terushima and Oikawa follow in right after you.

"Hey," Terushima introduces himself to you "I'm Terushima!"

"Nice to meet you!"

"The pleasure's mine" he replies.

Oikawa pours the shots for the four of you and Yutaro searches for some soda. Terushima continues talking to you. He's actually pretty nice. Even though he's friends with Oikawa and looks like a douche, maybe I should give him a chance before labeling him as one. 

"Ready?" 

"Yep, ready!"

The four of you take your shots. After taking yours, you watch the boys groan as if the alcohol was the worst thing on the planet. I don't think it's so bad. Alcohol is alcohol and it basically all tastes the same to me.

"Y/N how are you relaxed," Terushima asks "that shit was nasty!"

"It wasn't so bad," you shrug "I don't mind it."

"Y/N you're crazy," Yutaro tells you.

After taking two more shots with the boys, you tell them you're going to look for Asuka. As you walk into the living room, you spot Asuka with Matsukawa and Hanamaki.

"How's it going, Y/N?" Asuka calls while waving you over.

"Good, but you totally ditched me before!"

"Me," she asks "I didn't know where you went to after we walked in the house!"

"That's because you were too busy-"

"Shut up!"

Asuka cuts you off but it's too late. Matsukawa's face starts to turn red and Hanamaki is just staring at Matsukawa as if he was genuinely concerned for him. 

Knowing the awkward moment has lasted for too long, Asuka tries to save the conversation and starts talking about anything she can think of.

"Oh by the way Y/N," Hanamaki asks "do you want me to get you a drink since you don't have one?"

"Sure!"

Hanamaki leaves to find a drink for you and you're stuck third-wheeling with Asuka and Matsukawa. As the pair talks, you scan the room and find Iwa talking to Oikawa. How does he always look so gorgeous? There's no way he wakes up like that. Does he? Ugh, what I'd give to see that.

"Oy Y/N," Hanamaki calls "here you go. It's a vodka soda if that's okay with you."

"O-oh thanks Hanamaki!"

After being interrupted from your daydreams of Iwa again, it doesn't seem like you ever get a peaceful moment to think about him. As you start to come back to reality, you hear Hanamaki ask Matsukawa something about volleyball and join in on their conversation. You have a great time asking them about the team and their volleyball skills.

"I've got a question for you, Y/N-san," calls Matsukawa.

"Yeah?"

"You're really good at volleyball, so I was just wondering why you didn't want to join the girl's team at Seijoh. I think they're pretty good."

Oikawa and Iwa hear Matsukawa ask this and come over to hear what you have to say. You immediately become flustered because it's super embarrassing to have to tell Iwa about your anxiety.

"O-oh," you begin to stutter "I d-don't know. I think playing on a real team w-would take the fun out of playing for me."

I'm such a liar!

"I get it," says Matsukawa "so you just like playing for fun. That makes sense to me."

"Seriously, Y/N," asks Oikawa "do you actually feel that way?"

Is he actually calling me out on my bluff? What do I say?!

"Yep, she's always said that" Asuka replies.

Thank you, thank you, thank you. I totally owe Asuka one.

\--

A bit later you find yourself outside behind Asuka who's talking to some other guys. As she socializes you stare down at your hands. How'd I get here? What's been going on since I got here? I can't really remember much. You poke Asuka in order to get her attention to ask what's going on.

"Asuka" you whisper.

Asuka turns around and lightly giggles at you.

"What's going on?" you ask.

"Not sure," she laughs "you just came back from Iwa."

"I what?"

"Come over here!"

Asuka pulls you away from the rest of the crowd.

"Y/N, you don't know what just happened?"

"No, why? Did I do something dumb?"

"You were just over there with Iwa making out with him! Why'd you walk away from him so suddenly?"

"I was?!"

Your face turns bright red. Was I really just making out with Iwa? I would remember that I think. But I can't seem to remember anything right now. Asuka is staring at me with intense eyes. I can't tell if she's joking or not. You look over at Iwa and see him talking to Oikawa as he usually does.

"You liar!"

"Aw man, you caught on too quick Y/N. No fair."

"Asuka! Don't scare me like that!"

"What's wrong? I thought you didn't like Iwa since he's on Yutaro's team."

I hate when she teases me about Iwa.

"Shut up. Go make out with Matsukawa then if you're gonna be like that!"

"Fine!" says Asuka as she walks away.

Ugh, whatever. I better go find Yutaro so I'm not standing here alone like a loser.

It's a bit difficult for you to walk and see where you're going but you do your best to find your way to the backdoor. 

Crap. It's so difficult to walk.

"Hey, watch where you're going Y/N!"

You look up to see that you just bumped into Terushima.


	9. The First Party (2)

"Hey, watch where you're going Y/N!"

Shit. I just bumped into Terushima.

"Wow, I'm really sorry. Guess I need to work on where I'm looking."

"It's okay," he laughs "do you want to come sit with me for a bit?"

"Sure!"

You follow Terushima inside to where two of the Johzenji guys are sitting. 

"Hey guys, this is Y/N," Terushima tells them.

"Hi Y/N! I'm Bobata."

"Hi!"

"And I'm Futamata."

"Hey wait, I recognize you," you tell him.

"Seriously?" asks Terushima.

"I think I saw you in a photo my friend showed me."

"Damn Futamata, you got all the girls talking about you."

Immediately realizing what you just admitted to them, you become seriously embarrassed.

"What photo did you see Futamata in, Y/N?" asks Terushima.

Shit.

"Oh, um, I can't really remember," you tell them "but it's not in a bad way. I swear!"

The boys laugh, but then continue to ask you about yourself. You tell them all about how you enjoy volleyball and just became Seijoh's manager. While you talk, you notice Iwa on the other side of the room and become unable to take your eyes off him. You look over at Terushima to see him looking back at you. Did he catch me watching Iwa? 

A few seconds later, Terushima grabs your wrist and asks you if you want to sit. At first you decline because you didn't want to be a bother, but he grabs you by the waist and softly pulls you onto his lap. In shock, the other boys stop what they're talking about and stare at you. What's the big deal? All I'm doing is sitting. It's not like he's putting any moves on me.

You gaze back over at Iwa who looks away from you the second you make eye contact. Is this actually weird? The Johzenji boys continue telling you about their team. All of them are super nice and the game tomorrow sounds like it'll be an interesting one. 

"What positions do you guys play?" you say quietly.

"I'm a middle blocker," says Bobata.

"Yeah and I'm a setter," Futamata replies.

"Awesome! That's me too!" you super energetically respond "Being the setter is the best!"

The boys all notice you're all excited to talk about setting. After you ramble for a little while, Terushima cuts in.

"I'm a wing spiker," he says "you should show us your sets sometime Y/N."

"I'd love to!"

As you continue talking about setting with Futamata, Terushima slides one of his hands to touch your waist. You don't think much of it since you're probably squishing him a little bit by now.

After a while, Terushima slides his other hand to touch your thigh. Your immediate reaction is to look up at Iwa again. As your eyes meet with Iwa's you can feel his murderous ora towards Terushima. What the hell? Iwa hasn't talked to me much tonight and it's not like he's done much to show he's interested so why do I keep looking at him? Get it together Y/N.

Oikawa eventually notices Iwa staring at Terushima and looks past Yutaro to see you. Fuck, please don't let Yutaro turn around. I'd probably die if he noticed. Seeing a visible smirk appear on Oikawa's face, you know Yutaro's about to catch you. 

As Yutaro turns around, it seems as if he is staring deep into Terushima soul. Yutaro looks about ten million more times pissed than Iwa did, but turned away quicker. You watch as Yutaro looks over at Iwa and says something to him in a serious manner.

"Hey," calls Terushima "you okay?"

"Huh?" you say as you come back to reality.

"Would you care to go outside with me for a bit? I could use some fresh air."

You nod and stand up from his lap. As Terushima stands up, he grabs onto your waist again with one of his hands and tells his friends he'll be back later. Damn, why's Terushima acting this way around me all of a sudden. He's making more moves than Oikawa! I don't know what to think.

You and Terushima walk to the backyard. As you reach the back door you trip over the threshold. Luckily, Terushima catches you before you fell on the ground.

"Thanks."

"Man, you sure are clumsy Y/N."

I really hope Iwa and Yutaro didn't see me fall. I don't want them thinking I'm not safe.

\--

"You're really funny Y/N," Terushima tells you.

It's felt like a half-hour since you both sat outside and you were having a great time chatting with him. He was really easy to talk to and didn't judge you for being a little silly. 

"Thanks," you blush.

Terushima's really fucking cute. Actually, it's a lot more than that but damn. I have no idea why he's talking to me or even how we got here, but I'm surprised that I'm actually enjoying myself tonight. I'll kick myself if I don't remember any of this in the morning.

"Would it be okay if I got your number?"

You blush. What do I do? Your mind begins to race and your heart starts to pound uncontrollably. There's no way I'm falling for Terushima right now. This is ridiculous. 

"If not, it's okay. I understand," he says "Oikawa, right?"

"W-what? Oikawa? What about him?"

"I just figured you were into him, that's all. I saw you looking his way before."

"No!" you retaliate "I'm not into Oikawa at all! He's always trying to bother me!"

Terushima laughs at the thought of Oikawa failing to hit on you.

"So then? Can I have your number?"

"Sure."

Terushima hands you his phone. What's wrong with this phone? I can't make out any of the numbers or letters? Where's the fucking five?

"Help" you mumble.

"Damn Y/N you're so cute when you need help."

Terushima takes back the phone.

"D-do you not want it anymore?"

"Of course I do. Just tell it to me and I'll do my best to write it."

After you give Terushima your number you go back to the same fun conversation you had before. A little while later, you begin to feel Terushima slide his hand back onto your thigh. This time it feels different because you're more accepting of it than last time. As you feel him slide his body closer to yours you can't help but stare at him. As Terushima leans in even closer to you, you can feel his chest pressed up against yours while he slides his other hand around your waist. Not knowing what to feel, you continue to stare at Terushima from the close distance as he leans in to kiss you.

"Um, hey."

Iwa?!


	10. The First Party (3)

Iwa?!

You immediately pull away from Terushima as you hear the sound of Iwaizumi's voice.

"I-I'm really sorry," he says "I was just going to ask Y/N if she wanted to come take shots with Oikawa, Yutaro, and I."

You can feel the pressure as both guys stare at you hoping you'll choose to stay with them.

"Oh sure!" you respond cheerfully. You don't want to make the situation anymore unpleasant than it already is, so you agree to go with Iwa, completely unaware of the dirty looks the boys were exchanging.

"I'll see you in a bit, Terushima, okay?"

"Sure," he replies.

On your way back to the kitchen, you're having an even harder time walking than you were before.

"Iwa," you whisper while you stop walking.

It's really hard to not be embarrassed right now. I can hardly walk and I can't believe I'm about to ask Iwa for help doing so.

"C-can you help me?"

Iwa awkwardly grabs onto your wrist and tries to help you walk but it's not working so well and you fall again.

"Y/N are you okay," he asks "I'm so sorry."

After apologizing about ten times, you are finally able to stand back up. As you stand, you lock eyes with Iwa who's staring back at you with a super intense look on his face.

"W-what?" you ask.

"Nothing. I just don't want you to fall again."

Instead of grabbing back on to your wrists, Iwa grabs the side of your waist and pulls you in towards him. Oh my god. You try to hold in your blush as you walk to the kitchen.

"Hey guys!" yells Yutaro.

"Hi," you do your best to respond.

Still extremely shocked from the way Iwa held on to you, you do your best to hold a conversation with the group. 

"Y/N are you sure you still want to take shots," Iwa asks.

"What are you, her mom?" responds Oikawa.

Iwa's face turns bright red and ignores Oikawa. Okay, that was pretty cute. I also still can't get over the fact that Iwa just grabbed me like that. What's wrong with me? 

"Y/N," calls Yutaro "shots are pretty great."

"Shut up Kindaichi" Oikawa replies.

"Hear me out. You probably shouldn't take any more shots if you're super fucked up Y/N. I'm supposed to be watching you but it's kinda hard so I need you to decide for yourself."

"I'll be alright," you respond "I'll just take one."

After your shot, you go back to staring at Iwa. It doesn't take long before he notices.

"Are you okay?" he asks again.

"Stop being her protective boyfriend" interjects Oikawa again.

"Shut up, Trashykawa. Y/N probably shouldn't have taken that shot just now."

"Shut up both of you! None of you are allowed to talk about Y/N like that. Gross!"

After Yutaro's little lecture there's only silence. In this situation with most of your mind not responding to your body, there's only one way you know how to act.

"I'm really sorry Yutaro," you tell him as you walk out of the kitchen.

What else was I supposed to do? Sit there and listen to Yutaro embarrass me even more than usual? Where's Asuka? 

A few seconds later, Iwa runs out of the kitchen and comes over to you. 

"Iwa," you ask "where's Asuka?"

"I dunno. I haven't seen her or Matsukawa in awhile."

Iwa walks you over to a couch nearby and sits with you.

"Damn. I bet she's finally going to fuck him."

"What?!" says Iwa.

You look up at him to see his face in shock. Is it just me or does he look kinda embarrassed? After Iwa takes a moment to collect his thoughts, he responds to you.

"You're probably right. She is all he's been talking about since we met you two."

"No way," you laugh "Asuka's literally been dragging me around to stalk you guys so she can drool over him."

Iwa doesn't answer. What did I say? 

Oh crap.

"You've been stalking us?"

"Uh well, Asuka sometimes asks me to watch you guys play during lunch but-"

"That's priceless," Iwa laughs.

"Oh by the way," Iwa continues "I'm really sorry that I interrupted you and Terushima."

Great. Iwa definitely thinks something is going on between Terushima and me. 

"I-it's no big deal. In all honesty, you might have saved me from doing something I would have regretted."

"Really?"

Iwa looks at you again with another serious intensity. He looks confused if I'm being serious or not. 

"Yeah. And besides, Yutaro probably would have murdered Terushima if something did happen, so thanks."

"N-no problem." he stutters.

After talking with Iwa for a little while you begin to get tired. You look around the room one more time for Asuka to see if you two should go to her house, but she's still nowhere in sight. Looking over at Iwa you lay your head on his shoulder and close your eyes.


	11. The Next Morning

YUTARO'S P.O.V.

Oh crap, what time is it? As you wake up in the morning, you check your phone for the time. 8:30. Good, it's not too late. Why'd I decide to fall asleep in the kitchen? I better go check on Y/N and the others.

As you get up from the kitchen chair, a slight headache strikes you. Shit, I better not get too hungover.

While you walk through your house you see a couple of people already awake, including Terushima who looks extremely pissed off. 

"Hey dude," you say as you approach Terushima.

"Fuck off."

What's his deal? 

You watch as Terushima wakes up Bobata and Futamata.

"Yo, wake up. Let's go."

"Okay," responds Futamata before closing his eyes again.

Terushima continues to shake his friends and wake them up.

"Damn give us a minute to wake up."

"What's the rush, Terushima."

"We gotta go."

Terushima turns around to you and gives you a mean glare.

"What?" you ask.

"We're gonna kick Seijoh's ass later!"

What the hell is this kid's problem today. He's usually competitive but even his friends are confused. In shock, Futamata and Bobata stand up and tell Terushima they're ready to go.

"Finally," says Terushima as he storms out of the house.

"Thanks for having us," say Futamata and Bobata to you as they leave.

Whatever.

You decide to walk into the living room to continue looking Y/N. As your eyes peruse the room, they land on a couple asleep on a couch together. What the hell? Y/N and Iwa? You're about to yell at the pair, but before you're able to, a hand is placed over your mouth. 

"Don't ruin it by yelling at them."

You look next to you to see Asuka on her tippy-toes doing her best to prevent you from waking Y/N and Iwa up. 

"They're cute, right?"

Asuka takes her hand off of your mouth when she sees you've relaxed a bit.

"No way!"

"Aw come on, stop being overprotective and look how content she is."

"Asuka, I'm not being overprotective," you retaliate "Iwa isn't into Y/N like that."

"Ugh," Asuka groans "you're in denial. Don't you want her to be happy?"

"Well, yeah, but seriously he said Oikawa could-"

"Shut up!"

Asuka smacks you in the back of the head. It wasn't hard, but it hurt because of your headache.

"Damn it Asuka. Where even were you last night?"

Asuka looks away from me so I can't tell if she's happy or upset. I don't really want to bother her about it, but if she's upset I'd want to make her feel better.

"Dumbass, I was here the whole time. You just didn't look hard enough."

"Whatever."

"So, how are we going to wake them up anyway?"

"I dunno," you reply "but you should probably do it."

"Me, what the fuck? Why?"

"Well because-"

"Holy shit!"

Asuka and I both whip our heads around to see Oikawa standing at the entrance of the living room with his mouth wide open.

"Shut up," groans Y/N from the other side of the room.

Y/N'S P.O.V.

"Holy shit!"

Ugh. Who's being so loud. I just want to sleep a little bit.

"Shut up!"

You wrap your arms around the big pillow next to you and pull your body closer to it. I'm so comfortable I don't want to wake up.

"Uh, Y/N," Iwa calls.

"Yeah," you respond, still half asleep.

"We should probably get up now."

After thinking about what was just said to you, you realize it was Iwa talking. You open your eyes and look up to see him staring back down at you. Oh my god, I can't believe I just slept on him. You immediately take your arms off of Iwa and sit up straight.

"I'm so sorry," you say to him.

Iwa doesn't do much except nod back at you. Then he looks across the room. As you do the same you see Yutaro, Asuka, and Oikawa looking back at you, dumbfounded.

"Well good morning lovebirds," Oikawa teases.

Iwa stands up and walks over to Oikawa.

"Dumbass."

Iwa punches Oikawa in the arm and then grabs him as he walks out of the room.

"Y/N," Asuka says to you "we should probably get going now."

"Sure, let's go back to my house."

You stand up and fix the couch. After you're done, you walk over to Yutaro who's still standing in the same spot as before.

"I-" you begin to say.

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you later Y/N."

Without saying anything else, Yutaro leaves the room. 

After saying goodbye to everyone who was awake, you and Asuka head back to your house.

"Are you sure it's okay to go back to your house?" 

"Sure," you say to Asuka "it's closer and my dad won't really care, don't worry."

\--

"I can't believe you," Asuka says extremely loud.

"Don't be so loud, my dad's going to hear you from the garage!"

Now that you two were back in your room, Asuka was overly excited to gossip about the night before.

"Sorry! So anyway guess what!"

Before you are able to respond to her, she's jumping right in front of your face and answers her own question.

"I got to suck off Matsukawa!"

"Seriously?"

"Mhm. I swear. It was awesome!"

Damn. Of course Asuka was able to get action way quicker than I was. This is so difficult. I barely know how to talk to guys let alone get with them! You begin to get really frustrated as Asuka brags about last night. 

"The only thing is, Matsukawa didn't want to do anything else with me."

"Really? Didn't you guys make out?"

"A little," she replies "but it didn't really last long."

I can tell that Asuka is a bit disappointed but I'm sure she's overthinking it.

"Do you want me to talk to Yutaro about it?"

"No way!" she yells.

"Okay, why are you getting so worked up over that? It's just Yutaro."

"Whatever, Y/N." 

Maybe Asuka is actually sad over this. I can't really tell for sure. However, she did get with him last night, so she has less to be sad about than I do. Crap, this is really frustrating. I need to shower.

"Asuka, I'll be back. I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay, girlie!"

You grab your towel and head down the hallway to the bathroom. When you get there you lock the door and stare at yourself in the mirror. 

Ugh, you sigh. What's my problem? I'm so frustrated over the fact that Asuka was with Matsukawa and I can't get anywhere with Iwaizumi. Why am I even thinking about him so much? Just because I fell asleep on him last night doesn't mean he's interested in me. We just passed out, that's all there is to it. My head really hurts, too. What happened last night? I don't remember anything after drinking with Asuka and a couple of guys from the team. 

You turn on the hot water and undress as you wait for the water to heat up. When you step in, you find yourself thinking about Iwa again. 

I need to move on.


	12. Johzenji Game

"See ya later dad," you shout as you walk away from the garage.

"Have fun girls!"

You and Asuka begin to walk towards Aoba Johsai for the practice game.

"So Y/N what happened to you last night?"

"Honestly, I'm not really sure."

Asuka could tell that you were really unsure of your answer. 

"Oh my god, seriously? So you don't remember when I told you that you were making out with Iwa?"

"What! No! Why did you do that?"

Asuka begins to laugh exceedingly.

"It's not funny," you snap at her.

"Okay wait, you actually need to figure out what happened last night and report back to me, okay?"

"Whatever."

\--

When you arrive at the gym, you wave goodbye to Asuka and begin setting up chairs. Asuka goes up to the stands to watch the teams. The Aoba Johsai boys are warming up, but the Johzenji team hasn't arrived yet. 

As you bring out the scoreboard for the game, the Johzenji team walks in. Led by Terushima, the whole team looks like they're out for blood. 

"Woah, what's up with Terushima," whispers Matsukawa to Hanamaki.

"He looks like he wants to kill us!"

You glance over at Terushima who truly looks like he wants to brutally murder the whole Seijoh team. The faces that he makes and the way he orders his team around is less like a captain of a volleyball team and more like a scary military leader. 

Even though the Johzenji team is creeping you out, you do your best to mind your business and sit next to Coach Irihata. While you're waiting for the game to start, your phone goes off.

\---ASUKA: OMG did you get a look at Terushima. Scary!

\--Y/N: Yeah, do you think he's nervous?

\---ASUKA: No idea, but you should go talk to their manager and find out!

\--Y/N: Fine. Not that I care, but I will so you won't keep texting me.

\---ASUKA: Yay! Love ya.

"Coach, I'm going to see if the Johzenji team's manager needs help with anything."

"Go ahead."

You walk over to Johzenji's side of the gym and introduce yourself to their manager.

"Really? Come here, I need to talk to you!"

Johzenji's manager pulls you out in the hallway.

"What happened last night?"

"I don't know," you tell her "I was going to ask you."

"I don't know much," she replies "Oh and I'm Hana by the way. Nice to meet ya."

"Same to you."

"Anyway," she continues "all I know is that Terushima was into some girl named Y/N, but apparently got cock-blocked by some Seijoh guy."

"Shit. I don't remember that at all. Thanks for telling me, Hana."

"No problem," she tells you as she waves goodbye.

You watch Hana walk back to the Johzenji team. Was she serious? There's no way Iwa got between Terushima and me. 

The game is about to begin so you walk back to your seat next to Coach Irihata. 

As the game starts, Aoba Johsai starts strong. Despite being hungover, the team is playing very well. Oikawa's serves are hard for the Johzenji team to manage, and it shows. 

"Damn it" Terushima yells after getting blocked by Yutaro.

"Hey, it's okay," Yutaro tells him.

"You shut the hell up Kindaichi!"

At that moment, Jozenji's coach doesn't hesitate to take Terushima out of the game. You watch as the coach lectures Terushima about his behavior. Somehow, it looks as if Terushima's anger has built up even more. 

Aoba Johsai wins the first set. 

In the second set, Terushima is put back in and finally acts like a good team captain. Johzenji is able to claim the second set.

In the last set, Johzenji continues to do really good and Aoba Johsai follows behind by two points. In the time out, Coach Irihata calls over the team. Yutaro looks really tired, I know they're trying their best. I hope everyone's okay. You look over at Iwa and see he looks pissed off again. Iwa always gets mad so quick, it's kinda cute, to be honest. I wish I could walk over to him, kiss him, and tell him he's doing really well. You catch yourself blushing while staring at him. Calm down Y/N, stop thinking about Iwa. He's not into you, remember?

The game starts up again and this time you notice a bit of tension between Terushima and Iwa. You're not really sure why it was happening, but you tried your best to believe it wasn't about you. 

As you continue watching the game, you can see the tension growing between the two wing spikers. 

After Oikawa's set takes the lead for the Seijoh team, he talks to Iwa. You can't hear what he says, but notice that Iwa's mind is back into the game. 

\--

"Hey!" Hana calls as she runs up to you "need a hand with that?"

"Sure."

You and Hana clean up the gym together while the boys gather their belongings. 

"That was a really close game, wasn't it?"

"Yeah"

"Kinda scary too" she admits to you.

"What do you mean?"

"Huh? Did you not see the way Terushima and your number four were acting? I'm surprised Terushima didn't pick a fight with him."

"O-oh, yeah I guess I noticed that," you tell her "but I didn't think it was that bad."

"Hm okay. Well, I've gotta get going now. Catch ya later, Y/N!"

"Bye!"

After gathering your stuff, you walk over to where Asuka is standing, near the door.

"Hey Y/N! So what was that about?"

"Man, Asuka you don't waste a second with small talk."

"And why should I? I want to know the details!"

You tell Asuka what Hana told you about Terushima being cock-blocked by someone on the Seijoh team.

"No way! Do you think it was Iwaizumi?"

"No. Why would it be him? Maybe it was like Yutaro or someone else, I don't know."

"Gross, Y/N. Don't say it like that. Besides, Terushima looked like he wanted to chop Iwa's head off, not Kindaichi's."

"You're right," you sigh "but I don't know. I'll talk to Yutaro later about it."

"Okay! Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Y/N."

"Bye!"


	13. Remembering

After the Jozenji game, you go back home to finish up the homework you didn't do.

Okay, so aluminum oxide is written as Al2O3. Damn this is so boring. I'd rather rewatch that stressful volleyball game than do this crap. Ugh. What even happened last night? Was Hana serious about what she said or did she mishear someone else?

You stare over at your phone.

Should I ask Yutaro? It'll be super awkward to ask him about this kind of thing, but I don't know what else to do. I already feel like a huge burden to Iwa for falling asleep on him and embarrassing him in front of Oikawa and the team.

You reach your phone and dial Yutaro's number.

"Yo," Yutaro calls from the other side of the phone.

"Hey, it's Y/N."

"Y/N, what's up?"

"W-well," you stutter "do you know what happened last night? Like anything dumb I might have done?"

"I only remember what happened after I woke up, sorry."

"It's okay."

"Why do you ask?"

Shit. I don't want to explain that something might have happened among Terushima, Iwa, and me.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Y/N I just asked you a question, be honest with me."

You take in a deep breath and tell Yutaro what Hana told you. The other line of the phone stays quiet for a long time.

"Yutaro?"

"Yeah, I'm here," he reassures you "I wouldn't worry about it too much."

"O-okay well, I just feel really bad for how I acted-"

"Actually, Iwa was being weird this morning after you left. I didn't really think much of it until now."

You're completely shocked that Yutaro helped you. Not sure how to respond, you stay quiet, and Yutaro wonders if you're still on the phone.

"Yeah, I'm here, sorry my dad was talking to me," you lie.

"You should probably deal with this tomorrow at school, Y/N."

"Okay, thanks. I'll talk to you later Yutaro. I have to finish my homework."

"Same. See you tomorrow."

After hanging up the phone, you put your head down on your desk. Great, now I feel even worse than before. I definitely bothered Iwa by sleeping on him. Tomorrow I've got to apologize.

You go back to working on your homework, but concentrating is impossible.

Why can't I stop thinking about a stupid boy...

Looking back at your phone you remember how Asuka found a team picture of Johzenji really fast. You go to your Instagram and find Iwa's page. As you scroll through the pictures, you take note of how good he looks in each picture.

Dammit!

You realize that you're getting turned on just looking at pictures of Iwa. You turn your phone off and go back to working on your homework.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

You find yourself rereading the same sentence over and over. You keep tapping your pencil against your desk and stressing out over the simplest questions.

I can't do this. You run to your door and lock it, then grab your phone and flop onto your bed.

You continue to go over the pictures of Iwa that you find the most attractive until you find one that's for sure your favorite. It's a picture of Iwa and Oikawa next to a beach volleyball court. Both of them are shirtless, but you completely tune out Oikawa's existence and stare at Iwa's body. 

\--

The next day you walk to school nervous about what you are going to say to Iwa. You decide that you'll look for him in the clubroom during lunch.

During class, you find yourself anxious for the lunch break. You can't concentrate on the class material at all. As you bounce your leg, you force yourself to try and sit through the class lecture. The tension you feel within you becomes unbearable.

Iwa. What am I going to say to him?

You sneakily take your phone out and scroll through Iwa's Instagram again. Eventually, you find the picture of Iwa from yesterday, and your eyes become glued to your phone.

"Okay class, after lunch please make sure you hand in your homework from last night."

You immediately shut off your phone and rush out of the room.

"Y/N wait up," Asuka calls out to you "where are you going?"

"I've got to find Iwa."

"Aw, really?" she whines.

"Yeah but it's not like that. I've got to apologize for yesterday. Where are you going?" you ask.

"I'm going to have a lunch date with Matsukawa! He invited me to hang out with him, just us. Isn't that so thoughtful?"

"Have fun," you wave to her as she walks away.

She's got a date with him now? No fair.

\--

Finally, you arrive at the boy's clubroom. You knock on the door and find the whole team minus Matsukawa.

"Hey," you say quietly "Iwa, can I talk to you?"

The guys begin to cheer Iwa on as he stands up and walks over to you.

"Sure," he responds "let's go somewhere else."

You follow Iwa as he walks around the school.

"So, what'd you want to talk about?"

"Oh, I, uh-"

As you struggle to find the right words to say to Iwa, he continues to stares straight ahead, not looking at you.

"I wanted to apologize to you for the other night. I'm sorry that I fell asleep on you. I guess I blacked out and-"

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

Iwa leads you to a staircase where you walk behind him. Fuck he smells so good. Why the hell does he have to smell like that?

"I just wanted to apologize because-"

Iwa turns around and stares right into your eyes.

"I said it's fine, Y/N."

"O-Okay."

You can tell that something's a bit off with Iwa, so in the heat of the moment, you wrap your arms around him and hug him tight.

"Thanks," you say to him.

You look up at him and lock eyes. Iwa moves his head down closer to yours.

Creakkk. You both hear the door open from the floor above you. Realizing the awkward moment that was created, you back away from him, but remain staring straight into his eyes.

"Iwa-"

"You better not apologize, Y/N. I already told you to forget about it."

Did I piss him off again? I better go. I can't believe that just happened. I know it's all just in my head but I can't help but feel as though he was going to kiss me.

You turn away from Iwa and head out of the stairwell. However, Iwa grabs you by the wrist and turns you back around. After staring at each other for what felt like an hour, Iwa mumbles something to you.

"Can I give you my number?" he asks quietly.

"What?" you reply to him.

"Will you let me put my number in your phone?"

Did he really just ask me that? He probably wants me to keep in contact with him for the team or something.

"S-Sure," you say, handing him your phone.

He asks you for your password and you give it to him. As he unlocks your phone, you see a puzzled look cross his face.

"What is it?"

"M-my face," he replies.

I completely forgot to get rid of the picture I was looking at! Iwa's staring at the picture that I used last night when I thought of him, oh my god.

You try to think up an excuse as quickly as possible. You watch as Iwa continues to stare at the photo on your phone.

"Huh? Oh, haha," you laugh fakely "Asuka was stalking you again. I'm sorry about that."

Wow, what a horrible lie. He totally saw right through that.

You take back your phone and open the contacts app. Iwa types in his phone number and gives you back your phone.

"Cool, see you at practice Y/N."

"B-bye," you say back to him.

You watch Iwa as he leaves the stairwell, stuck in your thoughts about what just happened.

It's gotta be all in my head.


	14. Videochat

That night, you're stuck doing homework in your room again. As you work, you can't help but think about what happened earlier that day.

Did that really happen? Was it all in my head that Iwa was going to kiss me? It definitely is. Especially after he saw that picture on my phone. I'm such an idiot for leaving it there!

You go back to doing your work, trying to ignore the awkward moment you shared with Iwa before.

Wait, did he really give me his phone number?

You open up your phone and look through your contacts. There it is. Hajime Iwaizumi. 

Do I text him? Why did he have to put his number in my phone?! Now all the pressure's on me. Great. Well, I guess I should text him and get over my fear.

\--Y/N: Hey Iwa, it's Y/N.

You continue to stare at your phone as you wait for Iwa to answer. Nothing.

Did he give me the wrong number? Dammit.

You go back to doing your homework after realizing he probably won't answer your text.

\---IWA: Hey, sorry I didn't respond right away. I'm doing homework.

He responded! I'm glad I got the hardest part over with, but what do I do now?

\--Y/N: That's okay, me too. I just wanted to say thanks.

Thanks? Why am I thanking him? He asked me if he could give me his number. Idiot.

\---IWA: No problem. You wanna videochat?

\--Y/N: Yes!

Holy shit. He's really going to call me!

Your phone starts to ring and you answer it. The second you see Iwa's face show up on your phone, you freeze up.

"Hey," he says before placing his phone back on his desk.

Iwa continues doing his homework. You've completely forgotten about the homework you need to do as well and stare at him on your phone. Before long, Iwa looks back up at you.

"So what homework do you have?"

"O-Oh just chemistry," you tell him.

I better put my phone down and do my homework so I don't look like a complete weirdo.

You set your phone against the wall behind your desk so you can keep an eye on Iwa as you work. As you do your homework, you glance at Iwa every so often. You two aren't saying much, but the company is really comforting. 

After awhile of sneakily looking at Iwa, you catch him looking back at you. 

"Hi," you say to him.

"Homework sucks," he responds.

You try to cheer Iwa up by talking to him about volleyball.

"I've always played with Yutaro," you tell him "ever since I was able to hit the ball hard enough."

"Really? I've always played with Oikawa, too."

"How," you giggle at him "I'd die if I had to spend that much alone time with Oikawa."

Iwa laughs back. You stop talking and freeze up again. His laugh is so cute. Why is he so perfect?

"He's really not that bad."

"Oh yeah Iwa-chan?" you tease.

"Whatever, Y/N," Iwa says while rolling his eyes.

"It's cute!"

"Not really, but I guess when you say it, it's cute."

Is he telling me I'm cute?

"Well then I'm going to call you Iwa-chan from now on."

Iwa stops moving and stares at his phone.

"I'm sorry," you say to him "I don't have to if you don't want-"

"No, it's fine."

Oh my god.

Iwa goes back to doing his homework and you do the same. You try to hide your face so Iwa doesn't see how red it's gotten from that conversation. 

A little while later, Iwa tells you he's getting a call from Oikawa. You say goodbye and Iwa hangs up.

I've got to call Asuka. I don't know what to think about that conversation, but I'm sure Asuka will. Since when did I get interested in gossiping with her?

You call Asuka up on the phone and she doesn't answer until the very end.

"Hello?" she responds.

"Hey! I've gotta talk to you about something."

"O-oh, Y/N-chan, I can't really talk right now. Let's talk tomorrow at school okay?"

"Sure."

After hanging up with Asuka, you wonder what she could be doing.

She's usually so excited to gossip with me. I hope she's okay. I can't believe I'm the one getting rejected to talk about guys.

\--

At lunch the next day, you walk outside with Asuka to eat.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday," Asuka says to you.

"Oh d-don't worry about it. I shouldn't have called you so late anyway."

"Y/N, last night I couldn't talk because I was with Matsukawa again."

Usually Asuka is all excited when she talks about Matsukawa, but this time she just seems serious. I don't want her to think I'm mad at her.

"Really, Asuka, it's okay, but what were you doing there so late?"

"Well," she says returning to her normal, excited self, "I slept over."

"No way! Are you guys dating now or something?"

"I don't think so," she says "but I got to be with him all day and it was awesome!"

"Well, I'm happy for you. Did you guys do anything?"

"Y/N! Since when are you interested in that kind of stuff?"

"I don't know," you shrug "I guess because I have to tell you some stuff too."

Asuka screams in excitement.

"Calm down! Everybody's going to stare at us!"

"They already are, Y/N, chill out. So what happened with Iwa?"

"Who said something happened with Iwa?"

"Who else would it be?"

"Okay fine, you got me there."

You tell Asuka about what happened in the stairwell and how you got to video call him last night.

"That's so cute Y/N-chan!" she squeaks "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks but I'm fairly certain that he's just being nice since I'm the team manager."

"Okay, there's no way that's true. Nobody else is video calling you randomly and giving out their number. Well, I'm sure Oikawa's trying to do that though."

"Very funny, Asuka. You know I'm not interested in him like that."

"Yeah, I know. Hey look, Y/N."

Both of you look as you watch the boy's volleyball team pass by a little ways from you. Matsukawa waves and Asuka waves back.

"Hey, Y/N, is it cool if I go talk to Matsukawa."

"Liar!"

"W-what?" she replies in shock.

"You're not going to talk to him," you giggle "have fun with Matsukawa's little friend."

"Shut up, Y/N! You're so loud!"

"Me?! You were just screaming a few minutes ago."

"Yeah, well whatever. Thanks for letting me go, I'll see ya later!"

"Bye!"


	15. Clubroom

After school, you walk to the gym to help the team set up. As you're working, Oikawa approaches you.

"Hey Y/N!"

You turn around to see that Oikawa is standing in front of you. You notice that Iwa isn't with him.

"Everything okay, Oikawa?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I was wondering if I could get your number though."

"Oh- uh..."

I have no idea if I should give Oikawa my number. It's not like I dislike him or anything but I don't want him getting the wrong idea. Also, if I don't give him my number, it might be suspicious that I gave it to Iwa. What do I do?

"Come on, Y/N. Please. I swear I'll be nice."

"Fine," you cave in.

If I give him my number he'll leave me alone and nobody will think it's weird that I accepted Iwa's number.

Oikawa pulls out his phone and hands it to you.

"Don't get the wrong idea, okay?"

"Don't worry," Oikawa responds suspiciously "I know you've got your eye on someone else."

"N-no I don't!"

Before you can retaliate, Yutaro and Iwa walk over to you and Oikawa.

"Stop bothering Y/N, you asshole," Yutaro says to Oikawa.

Oikawa smiles.

"I'm not bothering Y/N. She just gave me her phone number."

"I-," you begin to say.

You stop talking when you see Iwa and Yutaro both smack Oikawa in the back of the head.

"You are seriously a shitty person," Iwa says.

"I agree," admits Yutaro.

Yutaro grabs Oikawa and tells him that he needs to go set for the team.

"H-how'd school go," Iwa asks you.

"Huh?"

This is the first time Iwa's actually talked to me in front of everybody else. It shouldn't really matter, but to me it kinda does.

"Oh, it was good. How about you?"

"Boring, but that's it. Hey, do you want to set for us? Yahaba isn't here and we could use another setter."

"Of course I will! I'd always happily set for you guys!"

"Great."

Iwa runs over to the team and lets them know you will be practicing with them today.

After you get back from changing into your gym clothes, you stand next to Oikawa and prepare to serve alongside him.

You're setting really well today, but feel as though you are nowhere near as good as Oikawa.

"Y/N," Oikawa speaks to you "can I show you something?"

"Uh, sure."

Oikawa walks over to you and stands behind you. He puts his hands on your legs pushes down a bit to fix your form. Your face starts to heat up as you feel how close Oikawa is to you. Oikawa moves his hands over your arms and tells Hanamaki to toss him the ball. Hanamaki hesitates but agrees and Oikawa guides your body as you both set the ball.

"Okay, that's great, now back off Y/N."

You and Oikawa look to your side to see the team in shock as well as a pissed of Yutaro and Iwaizumi.

"Oh sorry, my bad Kindaichi-chan," Oikawa smirks.

"Shut up and go back to setting," Yutaro snaps back.

After Oikawa showed you a new technique for setting, you feel a bit more confident. 

Although Oikawa was just putting moves on me, he actually helped my serves. I feel a bit better now, but I know I'm nowhere near as good as he is.

For the rest of the practice, you do a few sets for each of the guys. When it's Iwa's turn, you have a hard time containing yourself.

Before practice was over, the team split up into two groups. Along with a couple other guys, your team has Yutaro and Hanamaki. The opposing team has Oikawa, Matsukawa, and Iwa. Across the net from you is Iwa. 

"Hey Iwa-chan," you tease him.

Oikawa starts laughing and Iwa doesn't move from his spot.

"Ready Iwa-chan?" calls Oikawa.

Iwa doesn't answer and Oikawa's smirk doesn't disappear.

As you play the short game with the boys, you often find yourself distracted by Iwa.

No matter what position he's in, he looks good doing it. From serving to spiking to even yelling at Oikawa, he looks so hot. I just want to jump him right now and pull him outside. Crap now is not the time to get horny to Iwa, Y/N. Focus on the game. Damn it, I can't! He looks so intense yet excited. How does he do that?

While you're talking to yourself, not paying attention to where the ball is going, you catch Iwa look over at you.

Yep. I'm horny. Super horny. Damn, why does he have to look at me like that? Wait, why is he looking at me like that?

"Y/N!" Iwa calls out.

You look up and see the ball coming straight down at you. It's about to smack you right in the face, but Yutaro pushes you out of the way and hits it back up in the air.

"T-thanks,"

"Yeah, no problem."

After that point, the team decides to stop for the day. They thank you for practice with them. When they are done cleaning for the day, they walk out. Once you're done with gathering your belongings, you walk around to find Yutaro.

Okay well, he's not here so he must be in the clubroom. Otherwise, he left already and I'm too late to say goodbye.

Once you arrive at the clubroom, you knock but there's no answer. Assuming that nobody's in the room, you open the door.

"Oh hey, Y/N."

Iwa?! Again?! And he's not wearing a shirt. Do I leave? I don't think I can move.

Your eyes are glued to the shirtless man in front of you. You notice that Iwa has earpods in which is why he didn't hear you knock. Besides noticing that, you keep your eyes fixated on Iwa's body taking in each muscle and piece of sweat glistening off of his body.

I can't move. I think I'm frozen out of fear of what I just walked in on. This also just made me instantly horny, shit. 

"You okay?"

No! Do I look okay? I'm staring at your half-naked body and I can't even do anything. That's totally not okay!

"U-um, I-"

Iwa walks over to you and practically stands right over you. You want to look up at his face, but your eyes are stuck on his abs.

"Sorry, I didn't think anyone was going to come up here," he tells you.

"I-it's-"

Damn, I can't say anything! He's just so sexy. The way he's built is like perfection.

Finally noticing that Iwa is super close to you, you begin to blush. You look up at his face to see him staring back down at you.

"Um, you're so hot," you mumble to him.

Instantly, Iwa's face turns red.

Why the hell did I say that? I didn't even mean to.

Iwa grabs your wrist and moves you into the room. He closes the door behind you and turns back to stare at you.

"S-sorry," you begin to say to him.

Without responding, Iwa pushes you against the lockers on the side of the room. He presses his lips against yours and chills cover your entire body. Your eyes widening at first, but eventually you close them, relaxing into the kiss. 

"Iwa?"

Again without responding, Iwa kisses you again. His soft lips push up against yours. As he does this, he also pushes his hands deeper into your hips. You started to crave even more of him than before. Each time he kisses you, you can feel the intensity rising.

You grab onto the back of Iwa's neck with one of your hands as the other holds on to his arm. You pull him closer to you, kissing him deeper than before. Iwa responds by pressing his body into you. As his tongue moves back, he lightly bites your lip. You practically melt into Iwa's body at this point. You faintly moan into the next kiss as you crave him all over your body.

Soon, you hear a strange noise but don't think much of it. You continue making out with Iwa, thinking only of how good he feels. You grab onto his hair and softly moan again as he kisses you.

"Well damn, so much for you saying you weren't gonna go for her!"


	16. The Talk

"Well damn, so much for you saying you weren't gonna go for her!"

While you were busy making out with Iwa, you didn't notice that Oikawa had just entered the room.

Almost reflexively, Iwa backs away from you.

"S-sorry, Y/N. I've gotta go."

"Not so fast, loverboy," teases Oikawa.

Oikawa swiftly throws his arm against the other side of the doorway, blocking Iwa's exit.

"What are you going to do when Kindaichi-chan finds out?"

"He's not going to find out."

Iwa barges past Oikawa, leaving the two of you alone.

"Scary," he laughs "I bet the face your cousin is going to make will be priceless."

"Oikawa, please don't-"

"I'm not. One of you two will. It's not like you're both going to be able to handle the guilt."

He's right. There's no way I will be able to keep this secret from Yutaro.

Oikawa turns to leave, but you are able to catch him before he does.

"Oikawa? What did you mean before when you said Iwa wasn't going to go for me?"

Oikawa laughs a bit and then smiles at you.

"Nothing, Y/N. I just thought Iwa wasn't into any girls right now."

What a fucking liar.

"O-oh, okay. Thanks for telling me."

After Oikawa leaves, you go back down to the gym to look for Asuka, assuming she is with Matsukawa. You were right. When you get to the entrance of the gym, you find Asuka and Matsukawa alone, making out.

I probably shouldn't disturb her. She's enjoying her time with someone who actually wants to be with her. Ugh.

After being a bit disappointed that you couldn't immediately talk to your best friend about what happened, you go home.

\--

At home, you talk to your dad in the garage to try to get your mind off of things.

"How's your project going?" 

"I'm glad you asked, Y/N. It's going really well. It'll be a while until it's finished, but it's coming along nicely."

"That's awesome, dad!"

"Oh, by the way, I think Yutaro is going to drop by to give me something from your uncle. Want me to send him to you after?"

"Sure, I've got to talk to him about something anyway."

"Oh yeah? Did he get a girlfriend or something?"

"Dad, what? No!"

"Sorry kiddo, I was just asking. I thought he liked your friend awhile back."

"Asuka? I-I don't think so. Did he mention it?"

"No, I just assumed that's all."

"Okay, well I'll talk to you later, dad. I'm going to start my homework."

\--

The second you get back in your room, you crash yourself right onto your bed.

I have absolutely no idea how to feel right now. I can't believe I made out with Iwa! 

You grab onto your pillow and hold onto it tightly. You close your eyes and think about how good Iwa felt that close to you. His soft lips pressed against yours felt so amazing. The way his body moved against yours felt so intense. You remember how you got to stare at his body before he walked over to you and the way his skin shimmered in the light. 

Everything about Iwa drives me insane. I couldn't help how easily I gave in to him when he started kissing me. It is so easy to lose control of myself when he's in the same room as me, let alone pushing me into lockers.

KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Yeah, dad?"

"It's Yutaro."

"Shit!"

"Did you say something?" Yutaro calls from the other side of the door.

"Sorry, no! One second!"

You get up and prepare yourself for the talk you're about to have.

"Hey Y/N," Yutaro says as he walks into your room, "your dad said you wanted to talk to me about something."

"Damn he's so embarrassing," you roll your eyes "but yeah I did want to talk to you."

"Is everything okay?"

"W-well, yeah I guess so, sorta."

Yutaro stands in front of you with a puzzled look on his face. He obviously hasn't heard from Iwa or Oikawa yet. 

"Okay, so what is it?"

You grab Yutaro by the arm and pull him into the room, closing the door behind you.

"Please don't get mad," you say.

You avoid eye contact with Yutaro as you look down at the floor.

"I was looking for you after practice today and went to the clubroom," you start.

"Okay, and?"

"Iwa was there and we sorta, um-"

"Did he do something to you, Y/N? I swear I'll kill him if he did."

"No," you say in shock.

You look back down at the floor again and your face turns bright red.

"What is it, Y/N? You can tell me."

"Iwa and I made out."

There was silence. For about fifteen seconds, Yutaro didn't say anything except stare at you. You couldn't help but stare back at him, trying to figure out what was going through his mind.

"Y/N," he begins "I-I- are you serious?"

"Yes, but that's all that happened and I'm really sorry about it. I won't bother him again."

"Do you like him?"

"I'm not really sure how to answer that," you begin "I have been trying to get over anything I feel towards him since I know he's not into me."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, Oikawa came in and said that Iwa mentioned something about not going for me."

Yutaro stares at you and freezes up.

"Damn it, Y/N, I didn't want to tell you about that."

"W-what is it," you ask him quietly.

"Well, a lot of times Oikawa tells us that he's going to try and win you over. One time Iwa got a little pissed off and Oikawa told him that if he wanted you, he should just say so."

"A-And," you whisper.

"And Iwa said he wasn't going to pursue you."

"O-Oh, I understand."

"You know that doesn't mean he doesn't like you, Y/N. He probably just didn't want to fight Oikawa since you know how he is."

"Yeah, I guess, but I'm certain myself that Iwa's not into me like that."

"Seriously, you don't know that. However, you should make up your mind whether you're going to say something to him or not."

"I won't," you immediately say "I already know what he would say."

"Okay, well it's your choice, Y/N. I've gotta get going, but I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, bye Yutaro."

Yutaro leaves you alone in your room contemplating what to do. It would be nice to tell Iwa how you felt, but there is no way you have enough courage to do so. Eventually, you give in and decide to let Iwa go.

There's nothing I can do. He told Oikawa he didn't want me and I don't think he would lie to Oikawa about that. Oikawa himself even seemed convinced of that. Alright, time to move on.


	17. Shiratorizawa

A week has passed since you decided to move on from your feelings towards Iwa. Today at practice, you watch the team as they prepare for their next game against Shiratorizawa, which is a really amazing team.

While you watch the boys practice, you see Asuka waving you over. You walk to the stands and sit next to her.

"How are you doing, Y/N?"

"Fine. Being a manager is hard work, but I'm getting used to it."

"Good! I've got to ask you something and please don't get stressed out."

Yeah, like saying that doesn't stress me out at all.

"I'll try. What is it?"

"Matsukawa told me that the team's going to have a small party with Shiratorizawa tonight and we're both invited."

"Asukaaaa," you groan.

"Look, I understand if you don't want to go, but please consider it."

"Ok fine, but don't you think it would be weird if I did go? I haven't talked to Iwa since we made out last week and I'm trying to move past it."

"I know, Y/N-chan. I don't think it'll be weird for you to go, though. Just stay with Matsukawa and I!"

"Asuka, you and Matsukawa are just going to make out the whole time!"

"Shit," she whispers "you have a point."

"I don't really want to third-wheel you-"

"I've got it," she interrupts "we'll bring Kindaichi with us! I'm sure he will understand how you feel and stay with you."

You groan again.

"Y/N, the boys are probably going to ask you to go after practice, so you should make up your mind by then."

"Whatever, sure, I'll go as long as Yutaro goes with us."

"Yes! Y/N you are the absolute best! I can't wait!"

"Can you just try to make sure I don't blackout again like last time?"

"Sure," Asuka giggles "I'll make sure you remember flirting with Iwa this time."

"Not funny. I'm not going anywhere near Iwa tonight."

"We'll see about that."

"I'm serious, Asuka."

You look over at Iwa as he practices his receives.

"I don't think I'd be able to talk to him," you whisper.

"Oh look, I think practice is over!"

"Asuka," you ask "how are things with Matsukawa?"

"Ugh don't get me started," she whines "we still haven't done it."

"What's he waiting for," you ask "I-I mean if you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind," she says a bit disappointed "to be honest I have no idea what he's waiting for. We're always together, but it's not going anywhere new."

"You're still into him, right?"

Asuka perks up.

"U-uh of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, sorry, I was just curious."

"Oh, okay..."

Asuka has been acting a little suspicious about Matsukawa recently. I hope everything's okay between them.

"Hey Y/N," Yutaro calls out as he runs to you "hey Asuka!"

"Hi, Kindaichi-chan!"

Yutaro and Matsukawa run up to you and Asuka.

"Y/N, some kid from Shiratorizawa's going to have a party tonight. You down to go?"

"S-sure," you tell them.

"Guys," Asuka asks "can we all go together? Y/N, Matsukawa, and I can pick you up later, Kindaichi-chan!"

"Sure, but I think I should be the one to drive," says Yutaro.

"Me too," you agree.

"That's fine with me," Asuka responds.

"Nice. I'm glad you decided to go with us, Y/N," Matsukawa says to you.

"O-oh, of course! Why wouldn't I go?"

The boys exchange looks.

So I guess everybody knows.

"Come on Y/N-chan, Matsukawa-chan," Asuka says as she stands up, "let's go!"

"Hey wait, Asuka, can I talk to you for a second?"

You pull Asuka outside of the gym to talk to her privately.

"You want me to go with you and Matsukawa to your house?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Wouldn't that be super weird for you guys?"

Asuka giggles at you.

"No, it's fine. It was actually Matsukawa's idea!"

"Seriously?"

Why would Matsukawa want me to interrupt his alone time with Asuka?

\--

When you get to Asuka's house, you all take turns in the shower. When you come back from yours, you find Asuka in the living room modeling for Matsukawa.

"Asuka, leave him alone. You're smothering him!"

"No I'm not! He likes it!"

Asuka leans in towards Matsukawa and plants a long kiss on him. Your face turns a bit red from witnessing that awkward moment.

"It's fine, Y/N," Matsukawa tells you "I don't mind it."

"Trust me," you laugh, "it'll get old quick!"

"Y/N you're so mean!"

Asuka punches you playfully in the arm.

"No I'm not! I'm just trying to warn him!"

"Whatever, Y/N! Go change! I put some things out in my room. Try it on and wear it if it fits, okay? I'm going to use the bathroom."

Asuka runs out of the living room and you walk to her bedroom.

Once inside, you lock the door and find the clothes she put out for you on the bed.

Seriously, Asuka. This is pretty revealing. I know exactly what she's trying to do. I seriously shouldn't wear this. I mean I look good, but if I make one wrong move, everything's going to get exposed.

You walk back downstairs to complain to Asuka, but she's not back yet.

She must be doing her hair and makeup in the bathroom.

You walk into Asuka's living room to wait for her to come back. When you arrive, Matsukawa immediately stands up.

"Damn, Y/N, you're seriously hot."

"O-oh, thanks Matsu-"

"No seriously," he says as he walks over to you. "You're extremely sexy, it's so tempting."

What the hell, isn't this dude talking to Asuka? Why would he say this to her best friend?

Matsukawa gets extremely close to you, almost as close as you were to Iwa in the clubroom. Your face turns red from embarrassment. Matsukawa takes his hand and lifts up your chin.

"It's even hot when you are embarrassed."

"O-ok."

You try to back away from Matsukawa but he wraps his arm around you, locking you into his body.

"You know, I helped Asuka pick out that outfit for you, but I had no idea it would be this enticing."

"Matsukawa, that's enough!"

You push away from him, struggling to break free from his grasp, but it only makes him hold on to you tighter. Slowly, Matsukawa puts his other arm onto the inside of your thigh.

"What's gotten into you? You're with Asuka, not me!"

"I'm not with anybody," he retaliates "and besides, you're the one I want."

"B-but Iwa told me that you were always talking about Asuka."

"Well yeah, what was I supposed to do? Admit to your overprotective cousin that I was trying to get with his little Y/N-chan? No chance!"

Matsukawa proceeds to move his hand up your thigh until he gets where he wants.

"Don't touch me there!"

Matsukawa pulls you in for a kiss as he slides his fingers under your underwear.

What do I do? I can't get away from him!

Luckily, the doorbell rings, and Matsukawa is forced to pull himself away from you.

"I'll get it!" says Asuka from upstairs.

You hear Asuka run down the hall and down the stairs to the front door. As she runs past you and Matsukawa, you're unable to focus on anything besides the man smirking in front of you.

"Kindaichi-chan!" Asuka yells as she throws her arms over the startled Yutaro in the doorway.

Matsukawa walks back over to you.

"And besides, how am I supposed to compete with that," he whispers.

What's that supposed to mean? Asuka and Yutaro are most definitely not together.

Asuka and Yutaro walk into the living room. Immediately, Yutaro's typical serious face disappears into a disgusted shock.

"What the hell, Asuka? You aren't possibly letting her go out in that!"

"Come on, Kindaichi-chan, why not? She looks super hot! Right, Matsukawa?"

"Hell yeah she does!"

Asshole.

"That's my point! She can't go out like that. Give her something else!"

"Give it a rest already, you always act like her protective boyfriend. That's Iwa's job now give it a rest!"

"Asuka!" you whine to her.

"It's true, now shut up and let's go already!"


	18. The Second Party (1)

Finally, you arrive at the party with Asuka, Yutaro, and Matsukawa. You get out of the car and walk over to Yutaro.

"Y/N," he says to you "let's go look for my friend, Goshiki, okay?"

"Sure!"

The four of you walk inside the house. You follow Yutaro around as he looks for his friend. Asuka and Matsukawa trail behind you, holding hands. Asuka grabs on to your hand as well.

"Don't forget, I'm supposed to be watching you tonight."

"Honestly, Asuka," you respond "I'll be okay with Yutaro, but thanks."

She nods and you continue to follow Yutaro to his friend from Shiratorizawa.

Eventually, you find Goshiki with two other guys that have their back facing you.

"Kindaichi-san!" Goshiki calls out to your cousin.

"What's up Goshiki? This is my cousin, Y/N, and her friend Asuka."

"Hey girls! Hi Matsukawa."

Asuka and Matsukawa both greet Goshiki. Goshiki then pokes his friends.

"This is Semi. He's our setter and pinch server!"

"Hey," you reply "I'm a setter too!"

"Nice to meet you..."

"It's Y/N," you tell him.

"Y/N! You gotta show me your skills sometime!"

"For sure," you reply happily.

Goshiki then grabs his other friend and turns him around. Right away you recognize the fiery red hair of the tall male in front of you.

"Y/NNNN!" he says loudly.

He immediately grabs you and pulls you in for a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around you.

"T-Tendou?"

"Man, how long has it been Y/N? Too friggin long!"

He releases you from a hug and stands back to get a good look at you.

"I haven't seen you since we were both in middle school! You've grown!"

"Y-you too," you say back.

"You know this guy?" Matsukawa asks.

Ugh. Shut up Matsukawa.

"Yeah, Tendou and I used to be on the same coed team in middle school."

"That's awesome, Y/N," Yutaro tells you.

"Come on, let's all go drink!" Asuka calls out.

The guys all agree and you follow Goshiki around to where the alcohol is.

\--

A little while later, you follow Tendou to a spot in the backyard where you two can catch up. You sit next to Tendou on a couch and watch as he sits cross-legged facing in towards you.

"Cute," you say to him "you still sit the same way as middle school."

"It's comfortable."

"Yeah well I can't really do that in this," you say while holding on to your skirt.

"Sure you can," he teases.

"Come on, don't be like that," you giggle back at him "I don't really want that kind of attention."

Tendou doesn't answer. Instead, he tilts his head to the side like a dog and puts a puzzled look on his face.

"What's that look for," you ask him.

"Just thinking. Oh, by the way, did you ever end up joining a real team?"

"Hell no," you respond "but I am managing Yutaro's team, so I get to practice sometimes."

"That's awesome! You're so good. I'm glad you found a way to stay involved with volleyball."

I completely forgot how sweet Tendou always was to me. He genuinely cares about what I say. In middle school we were so close. Neither of us had many friends, so we both decided we would have each other's backs. Once he graduated middle school and joined the Shiratorizawa team though, I didn't see him anymore. It really sucked. I always confided in him and told him everything about me. He was the one who really understood my feelings. However, we both agreed we were just friends.

"Hey Y/N, I've got a question for you."

"Yeah?"

"You got a boyfriend? Someone on the Seijoh team, perhaps?"

The way Tendou asks you this question doesn't make you uncomfortable at all. If anything, it seems as if he's teasing you about it, which is kinda cute. 

"N-no, I don't want to bother anyone on Yutaro- on Kindaichi's team."

"Seriously," he questions, "I thought for sure that you were going to say it was either Oikawa or Iwaizumi."

"W-why?"

Tendou laughs.

"I seriously hate how good you are at predicting things," you whine.

"So, I'm right?"

"No!"

"Alright, I'll stop bugging you about it. I just thought it was one of them by the way they're both watching you."

You stiffen. 

They're both watching me? W-what the hell? 

As you are about to turn around, Tendou pulls you back to face him.

"Come on, Y/N. You know better than that."

"I can't tell if you're messing with me."

"I swear I'm not," he tells you "is there any chance I can get your number?"

Tendou's expression immediately changes to a serious one.

"I swear it's not like that, though. I just want to be able to hang out sometime."

"Of course you can! I really miss hanging out with you, Tendou."

Tendou pulls out his phone and gives it to you. As you type in your number, he continues to talk to you.

"Wanna go out, say after the game tomorrow? We can get lunch!"

You hand back the phone to Tendou.

"Hm, I don't know. People might think you're trying to kidnap me," you tease.

"You got me there," he responds, "but I swear I'll be the perfect gentleman."

"Okay, you convinced me," you giggle, "but you better be nice!"

"I'm always nice," Tendou says while forming a huge smile "probably nicer than those two stalkers watching us."

You punch him in the arm.

"Ow."

"Come on, let's go take shots so I can forget what you just said."

You stand up and drag Tendou back inside.

\--

A little while later, you and Tendou walk up to Goshiki who's talking to Oikawa and Iwa.

A smile forms on Oikawa's face when you greet them.

"Goshiki-kun, have you met our super cute new manager?"

Goshiki smiles, "If she's you're manager, why's she walking around with Tendou?"

"I dunno man, ask Iwa. He's supposed to be the one watching out for her."

Iwa doesn't respond to Oikawa.

"Guess she's our manager now," Tendou teases.

Iwa looks up and gives Tendou a quick glare before looking away. It was quick, but since you were staring at Iwa, you noticed.

"Come on now," whines Oikawa "she's too good looking for you assholes."

Tendou laughs at Oikawa. "You're definitely right."

Oikawa pouts and looks back at Iwa.

"Iwa," Oikawa cries "back me up here. You're the only one not complimenting Y/N anyway."

You try to see the look at Iwa's face since he's probably pissed off. However, you notice your vision has gotten really blurry. You also tip to the side, bumping into Tendo.

"You alright, Y/N?"

"Mhm."

You try to regain your balance and stand up straight. Tendou tells you to look at him so you obey and face him. 

"What day is it?" he asks politely.

"Umm I don't know?"

"Okay fine. Who's that?" he says pointing to Goshiki.

"That's Goshi."

The boys all laugh at your answer, except Goshiki, who's a bit embarrassed by his new nickname.

You close your eyes tightly, hoping that when you reopen them, you'll be able to see better. When you open your eyes you see a concerned Tendou, Goshiki, Oikawa, and Iwa looking back at you.

"What?" you ask them.

Without saying anything, Tendou grabs you by the arm and pulls you into the kitchen. He tells you to sit down on a chair, so you do.

"What did I do, Tendou-chan?"

Tendou looks over at you and laughs for what feels like forever.

"Tendou-chan?" he replies "Since when did you start calling me that?"

"Right now," you tell him "I like it. It's cute."

"Shut up."

All of a sudden you feel sick. You immediately cover your mouth with your hands.

"Ten-"

Tendou already knows what's wrong. He grabs you and hurries to the bathroom with you. You sit on the floor by the toilet, waiting to hurl the alcohol out of your body.

Tendou sits next to you, staring, waiting for you to toss.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what? I'm waiting for you to-"

"Don't say it! I just meant isn't it gross to stare at someone who's about to be sick?"

"Not really. Besides, I need to be here for you when you do."

Damn, Tendou is so friggin sweet, what's the catch? 

You reach yourself over to Tendou and throw your arms around him.

"You're like the nicest person I know," you tell him "you're so annoying."

Shit, I'm about to puke.

You lean back over the toilet and begin to toss. Tendou holds out his arms and grabs on to your hair, pulling it back.

"It's okay, Y/N," Tendou tells you "better out than in."

Cheesy.

After you finish throwing up, Tendou hands you water that he grabbed from the kitchen.

"I had a feeling you would need this."

"Guess monster," you whisper while taking the bottle.

Tendou laughs "you know, that's kind of my name now."

"Seriously?"

"Yep, and to think you gave me that nickname years ago."

"Your intuition's a bitch."

Tendou laughs with you. 

KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Yeah?" Tendou calls out.

"Is Y/N okay?"


	19. The Second Party (2)

KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Yeah?" Tendou calls out from the bathroom.

"Is Y/N okay?"

I'm so messed up, I have no idea who's voice that is.

"Yeah!" Tendou yells back.

"Can I come in?"

Tendou looks back at you.

"You good?"

"Mhm," you nod "You can let them in."

Tendou opens the door. You look up to see a tall man in the doorway. As the man approaches you, he kneels down and asks if you're okay.

"Mhm, yeah," you respond.

"Y/N," Tendou asks seriously "who's in front of you?"

You squint your eyes and stare into a pair of concerned green eyes. You look up and put your hand on soft, dark brown hair.

"Soft," you whisper.

You look back into the green eyes and notice the expression hasn't changed.

Man, this guy is super serious, what's his-

"Iwa-chan!"

You throw yourself over Iwa to hug him, but end up knocking him over.

"You barely passed my test," Tendou whines "how'd you know?"

Without realizing that you're completely on top of Iwa right now, you look back up at Tendou and smile.

"He's grumpy! Iwa's always so grumpy."

Tendou laughs for the millionth time.

"You got her, bro?" he says to Iwa.

"Y-yeah, we're good."

Tendou walks away after saying goodbye to you. You look back down at Iwa underneath you and smile.

"Iwa-chan, you're so cute!"

"T-thanks."

I can tell Iwa's blushing, but I don't want to call him out and make things awkward.

"Shit," you say to him.

The concerned look once again takes over Iwa's face.

"I just threw up."

You back away from Iwa, and sit back by the toilet.

"I'm sorry," you say to him.

Iwa stands up and walks over to you. As he stands over you, he extends out a hand signaling for you to stand up. You stand up with a decent amount of help from Iwa and walk together into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Iwa sits you by the table and asks if you want anything. You tell him you're fine but he searches through the cabinets and refrigerator anyway.

"What are you doing?" you ask.

"Looking for some milk bread."

You laugh. "TooRu OiKaAWa's fAvorIte fOod iS mILk BreAD."

"Damn, Y/N," Oikawa whines as he walks into the room, "you say that as if I'm stupid or something."

"N-no!" you retaliate "I'm sorry, I was just-"

"Shut up, Shittykawa," Iwa chimes in.

Iwa sits next to you at the table and eats some seaweed chips.

"So, no milk bread, huh?"

"Nope," Iwa says with a slight attitude.

"Damn."

Oikawa walks out of the room with his head held down.

"Iwa-chan," you scold "you hurt his feelings!"

Iwa becomes extremely flustered and stops eating his chips.

"Uh, I-"

"I'm only joking," you reply with sass.

"Hey, Y/N, I've been meaning to apologize for the other day."

Completely surprised with what Iwa just said, you're at a loss of words.

"I didn't really know what to say to you, but I talked it over with Yutaro and-"

"What?" you interrupt.

"What?" he asks, shocked that you cut him off.

"What did Yutaro say?"

"Did I hear my name?" Yutaro calls while walking in.

You watch as he walks over to the fridge, hoping you can figure out what the boys could have possibly talked about.

"It's nothing," Iwa says.

"Alright, you two having fun?"

Yutaro pulls out a water bottle and sits next to you.

Noticing that you are giving him an evil glare, he looks over at Iwa and then back to you.

"Yes," you say bluntly "now I answered your question so it's my turn."

"How much did you drink?" Yutaro laughs.

"I said it's my turn," you whine to him.

"Fine. What is it?"

"What did you say to Iwa about me?"

"Guy stuff," he shrugs.

"What the hell do you mean 'guy stuff'?"

"I mean that we talked about guy stuff."

"Yutaro-chan, you're so mean to me," you cry "why can't you just answer my question."

"I did," he replies.

You look over at Iwa and see that he's struggling to keep himself from laughing.

"What the hell is so funny, Iwa-chan?"

"N-nothing," he says going back to a stern face.

"Well, at least my name isn't Iwa-chan," you tease.

Yutaro laughs "Damn Iwa, I thought we said you were supposed to watch how much she drinks."

"I did!" he retaliates.

Iwa turns back to face you.

"You know what, Y/N?"

"What?"

"Keep making fun of my name, it's cute when you call me Iwa-chan."

You're completely stunned.

"I-," you try to speak.

"Well that's my cue to leave," Yutaro says while he stands up "see you later. Let me know when you want to leave, Y/N."

"O-okay," you stammer.

You keep your gaze fixated on Iwa as Yutaro leaves the room.

"What's wrong, Y/N? No comeback?" Iwa taunts.

"Of course I do!" you fight back "I-I just can't say it right now."

Iwa laughs at you.

Ugh. The only comeback I have is to kiss him, but I literally just threw up. Gross, Y/N, move on.

"Hey, so how'd you know that tall, red-haired guy?"

"Tendou? We used to play on the same team together back in middle school. It wasn't a serious team, we just practiced together a lot."

After a while of talking to Iwa, you begin to feel sleepy.

I better not fall asleep on Iwa like last time. I still feel bad about that.

"I-Iwa," you say quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm tired."

"Okay, come on."

Iwa gets up and walks over to you. He bends down and guides your arm around his neck. As you stand up, he places his hand around your waist.

"W-where are we going?"

Iwa begins to walk with you out of the kitchen.

"I'm going to find Kindaichi and have him bring you home."

You stop walking. Iwa looks over at you, puzzled.

"B-but," you whisper "I don't want to leave you."

You can tell Iwa has no idea what to say back. He stares at you, half shocked and half worried.

"Y-you need to get home and rest," he says.

\--

You and Iwa look around and eventually find Asuka and Matsukawa.

"OMG, Y/N!" Asuka screams at you.

"Calm down," Iwa reacts "Y/N is tired and also threw up a little while ago."

"Oh shit," says Matsukawa, "are you okay, Y/N?"

You laugh at Matsukawa's existence. "Shut up," you say to him.

Asuka and Iwa both look at you, astonished by what you just said.

"Y/N!" Asuka yells.

You roll your eyes and tell Matsukawa to go find Yutaro and he agrees.

"What's gotten into you, Y/N?" Asuka asks.

"I'll tell you when I'm sober," you say.

You look up at Iwa and see his concerned face again. You immediately smile. You reach your hand up to his face and squish his cheeks.

"You're so cute Iwa-chan," you giggle "and squishy."

All of a sudden, your face turns sad.

"I don't want to leave you," you tell him.

Iwa glances over at Asuka for a second and then looks back down at you. He pulls you close to him and embraces you tightly.

"Me neither."

\--

Soon Matsukawa comes back with Yutaro.

"You guys ready to leave?"

"Yeah," says Asuka, "Y/N is being a real party-pooper tonight."

"Not true!" you fight back "I just don't feel good."

"Hey, Iwa," Asuka says to him, ignoring you, "you can come with us if you'd like."

Iwa's cheeks turn a light red.

"S-Sure."


	20. Asuka's House

"Hey, Iwa, you can come with us if you'd like."

Iwa's cheeks turn a light red.

"S-Sure."

The five of you walk back to Yutaro's car. Matsukawa holds Asuka's hand as they run off in front of you, still having the time of their lives. 

"How are they not tired," you whisper to Iwa, who's helping you walk to the car.

Iwa shrugs.

"And besides, Matsukawa sucks."

Iwa looks at you confused. "What's wrong with Matsu-"

"Y/N!" you hear call from behind you.

You and Iwa both turn around and see Tendou running towards you. 

"Hey, Y/N, got a second?" Tendou asks.

You look over at Iwa as he glares at Tendou.

"That okay, Iwa?" Tendou continues.

Iwa continues his weird stare at Tendou. You roll your eyes at how easily Iwa gets upset.

"It's fine. Iwa, I'll be right there, okay?"

Iwa looks back at you, concerned.

"Okay," he responds shakily.

You look back to Tendou and smile.

"Tendou-chan, how can I help you?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay before you left, Y/N-chan."

"Yes," you continue grinning "I will be fine."

"Good. Are we still on for tomorrow?"

"Of course, just don't forget, Tendou-chan!"

"No chance I'd ever miss out on time to hang out with you," he replies.

You blush a little bit. Tendou is so unbelievably sweet.

"C-can you walk me over to the car?"

Tendou wraps one arm around your waist and helps you walk to the car. When you get there, you place your arms around Tendou's neck. 

You lean in towards him. "I miss you," you whisper in his ear.

Tendou holds you a bit tighter before letting go.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

The car door opens up for you. You're about to get in, but first you turn back to Tendou.

"Remind me tomorrow I gotta talk to you about something."

"Sure thing gorgeous," he replies.

You nod and get in the car. As you get in, you see Iwa keeping his eyes intensely fixated on Tendou.

"Bye, Iwa," Tendou waves to him.

You watch as Iwa continues to give Tendou a death stare until he's no longer in view.

Why does he have to provoke Iwa like that?

\--

Back at Asuka's house, the five of you sit in her family room. As Asuka entertains the group, Matsukawa leans in towards you.

"What's up with you and Tendou? You guys fucking?"

You avoid contact with Matsukawa to mask your anger.

"No," you retaliate quietly "he's just my friend."

"Yeah right."

You can feel Matsukawa staring at you. The frustration and anger continue to build up in your body. 

"If you're fucking him, I won't tell Iwa, I'm just curious."

"Shut up," you whisper.

Just then, Asuka places her drunk body on top of Matsukawa.

"Issei," Asuka calls flirtatiously.

"What did I say about calling me that?" Matsukawa cuts her off, although politely.

You look over at your cousin and see him staring at the couple. He looks a bit sad, but there's nothing you can do right now.

"I'm sorry," Asuka says as she strokes Matsukawa's cheek.

Matsukawa briefly looks over at you and then back to Asuka. He smirks.

"Make it up to me," he replies.

Asuka is completly shocked by what Matsukawa just asked.

Immediately she stands up and runs to her room with him, leaving you alone with Yutaro and Iwa.

"The fuck was that?" Iwa asks the second Asuka and Matsukawa leave the room, "I feel like I'm missing something."

You try your best not to look upset, and stare at the floor while you shrug.

After an awkward silence, Yutaro calls your name.

"Y/N," he begins "do you feel any better now?"

You nod at him while you watch Iwa stand up and walk to a couch. As Iwa lays down, Yutaro asks you if you're still tired.

"Yeah, but I want to ask you something first."

You scoot closer to your cousin and look him dead in the eyes.

"You're so creepy sometimes when you're drunk, Y/N. That must be how you and Tendou get along so well."

You watch as Iwa perks up and listens to the conversation.

"Leave him alone. You know we're just friends."

"Riiight," he teases.

"Come on," you whine "you're going to make me forget what I was going to ask you."

"What is it then?"

"Yutaro-chan," you begin "swear you will be honest."

Yutaro rolls his eyes, "Fine," he says.

"Are you in love with Asuka?"

"Are you serious, Y/N? Why are you asking-"

"Answer me, Yutaro."

Yutaro mumbles and you get upset.

"Did you hear that, Iwa? I definitely didn't."

Iwa shakes his head no.

"Speak up, Turnip head," Iwa taunts.

"Shut up, dumbass," Yutaro replies.

"Answer the question already!" you chime in.

"Okay, damn. Fine, I used to like her but-"

"Didn't she tell you not to lie, Turnip head?"

"Stop calling me that! You're the one so obsessed with my fucking cousin!"

Silence. After he blurted out the wrong thing to say, nobody spoke. You realize that you shouldn't push Yutaro anymore.

"Y-Yutaro?"

"Yeah, Y/N, what now?" he replies a bit upset.

"Why didn't you tell me back then?"

Yutaro looks down, avoiding eye contact with you.

"I didn't want you to think I would ignore you for her. You were always struggling with your anxiety and I didn't want to make anything worse for you."

Without responding, you crawl over to Yutaro and hug him tight.

"Thanks," you whisper.

As you open your eyes back up, you meet eyes with Iwa, who's just laying on the couch staring back at you. Subconsciously, you smile at him. You release yourself from the hug with Yutaro and crawl over to the couch Iwa's on.

You look up at Iwa whose face is turning a bit red. You giggle at him.

"Stop blushing and make room for me," you say to him.

Okay, Y/N, I see you feeling ballsy tonight.

Iwa moves towards the backside of the couch, making room for you to cuddle with him. As you get on the couch you grab Iwa's arm and wrap it around you.

"Yutaro," you say as you fall asleep, "if you still like her, you should let her know. Fuck Matsukawa."

Before your cousin has time to respond, you're already asleep.


	21. Oikawa's Pissed Off

The next morning you wake up to someone shaking you.

"Leave me alone," you complain to them.

"Y/N, Y/N! Wake up! You'll never believe what happened!"

You open your eyes and find yourself laying on someone. As you look up, you see Iwa still asleep.

Damn. I slept with him again? I don't know whether to be excited or apologetic.

"Stop staring at him and look at me!"

You turn away from Iwa and see Asuka beaming.

"Guess what!" she says loudly.

"Hush! You're going to wake the guys."

"Sorry," she replies quietly "but you're never going to guess what happened to me."

You yawn. "What?" you ask her.

"I fucked Iss- Matsukawa!"

"Seriously?" you say a bit too loud.

Asuka shushes you.

"Did you really fuck him?" you whisper.

Asuka nods while keeping her smile. You look over at Yutaro and catch him with his eyes opened before going back to pretending he's asleep.

"T-That's great, I'm happy for you," you say as sincerely as possible.

What an asshole, he's totally using her. Poor Yutaro too.

"I know! And he's still asleep upstairs."

Should I tell her what he did yesterday? This seems like a bad time, but I've got to tell her today.

"Well, I'm going to go back up to him. Maybe I'll get it one more time before I come back. Cya!"

Asuka runs back upstairs before you get the chance to say goodbye. You look over at Yutaro, still pretending to sleep. You can clearly tell that he is hurt by what he just overheard. Behind you, you hear Iwa roll over and wrap his arms around you. You can feel yourself start to blush as you relax into his embrace.

Shit. What do I do?

\--

Zero to one. That's currently the score. Come on Oikawa, get the team together, we need to win this set.

You watch as Seijoh continues losing to Shiratorizawa. 

Man, all of these players are so good. Yutaro, Iwa, Oikawa. And a lot of Shriatorizawa's players too like that left-handed guy and Tendou. I can't believe I forgot how annoying Tendou's guessing is.

"Fuck!" you hear from Seijoh's side.

A whistle is blown and you watch as Oikawa comes running over to you and Coach Irihata.

"Goddamn it Oikawa, you can't overpower your serves like that."

"I know coach, I'm sorry."

Coach Irihata sighs and looks over at you.

"Take him to the infirmary, Y/N, and make sure he doesn't do anything more stupid, okay?"

You nod and walk Oikawa to the infirmary.

\--

You and Oikawa wait in the infirmary with an ice pack on Oikawa's arm.

"How long do I have to sit here for," he whines.

"I think just a few more minutes until the nurse gets back."

As you both wait, you can't help but think about how you are going to tell Asuka about Matsukawa. 

Do I just straight up tell her? Do I ask her if she thinks everything is okay between them first? Shit, I've never had to do anything like this before what do I say?

"You okay, Y/N?" Oikawa asks.

You nod back at him and continue thinking about what to say to Asuka.

"Liar," Oikawa calls you out.

"What are you a guess monster too," you say sarcastically.

Oikawa laughs but then gets serious again.

"I'm serious, Y/N, you look upset, what's wrong?"

You sigh. Well, I guess I should tell him. He can probably help me figure out what to say to Asuka.

"O-Oikawa," you begin "don't freak out."

Oikawa stares at you intensely.

"I'll murder Iwa," he says.

"No! It's not about Iwa," you interject.

You tell Oikawa about what happened between you and Matsukawa.

"Seriously, Y/N?"

You look down at the floor and nod.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean for it to-"

Oikawa picks up your chin and looks into your eyes.

"It's not your fault," he tells you "you didn't do a single thing wrong. However, I am going to teach that piece of shit, Mattsun a lesson."

Oikawa stands up and walks to the door. As he gets there, you chase after him and pull his good wrist.

"Don't," you tell him "I don't want to cause trouble."

Oikawa breaks out of your grasp. He looks down the hall but continues to talk to you.

"How dare he hurt a girl. And you? You're so close to all of us, how could he?"

Oikawa bolts away from you towards the gym.

You run after him, calling his name.

"Oikawa, please think things through before you do something you will regret!"

\--

When you get back to the gym, you see Oikawa acting as though nothing happened.

Well I guess he's going to let me deal with it.

You sit back down next to the coach and continue watching the game.

"Is that dumbass healed," asks Coach Irihata.

You nod, "I believe so."

\--

One to two. Seijoh lost. 

You begin cleaning up as the teams gather their belongings. 

"Hey, Y/N!" Tendou waves at you.

"Hi!"

Suddenly Tendou's face turns serious.

"Look out behind you," he calls.

Before you can turn around, you feel a hand grab your wrist. You look and see it's Oikawa dragging you over to Matsukawa.

As Oikawa gets to Matsukawa, he lets go of your wrist and grabs on to Matsukawa's instead. Immediately, Iwa notices, and runs over to break them up, but is outrun by Yutaro. 

"Woah, Oikawa, calm down," Yutaro tells Oikawa.

Iwa stands directly in front of you, to block you from what's going on.

I-Is he trying to protect me?

"What's going on, Oikawa?"

The rest of the team walks over as Shiratorizawa watches from the other side of the gym.

Oikawa points at Matsukawa, "Ask that clown."

You watch as Matsukawa puts on a cocky face. 

"Oikawa!" you hear Asuka run over.

Asuka runs next to you and wraps both of her arms around one of yours.

"Are you okay," she asks.

Iwa turns his head around to look at you, making sure you're okay.

"Yeah," you nod.

"Y/N isn't fine," Oikawa snaps.

You watch as Oikawa squeezes Matsukawa's wrist even tighter. 

"Tell them all what you did, scum."

Almost as if it was reflexively, Iwa grabs onto your hand.

You watch as Matsukawa's smirk stays on his face.

"No idea what you're talking about, captain."

Oikawa takes his hand off of Matsukawa and instead grabs onto his shirt, pulling Matsukawa closer into him.

"Shut up and admit it."

Matsukawa gives in. He admits to what he did to you the previous night.

As Matsukawa talks, Iwa gradually grabs your hand tighter.

"Ow," you whisper.

Iwa realizes what he did, and lets go of your hand. At the same time, Asuka runs out of the room.

"Asuka," you say quietly.

You look over at Iwa for a second and then run after your best friend.


	22. Best Friends

After Asuka runs out of the gym, you follow her all the way to the roof of the school. When she stops running you approach her and stand in front of her. You watch as tears stream down her face.

"I knew it," she cries while covering her face with her hands, "I knew there was something wrong, but I couldn't tell what it was. How am I so stupid?"

Asuka falls down onto her knees. You bend down and hold both of her forearms.

"You aren't stupid at all."

You slowly pull her arms down to her knees and look at her in the eyes.

"We're in the same class, remember? If you're stupid that means I am too."

Asuka looks back at you. You watch as tears stream down her face.

You wipe the tears off of her face. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I didn't mean for you to find out like this."

"I know Y/N," she mumbles "it's not your fault."

You pull Asuka in for a hug and grab her tightly.

"It's going to be okay," you whisper to her "I'm here for you."

While you continue hugging your best friend, you look up and find Tednou and Goshiki watching you two.

"You girls okay?"

You nod. Tendou comes over to you and stretches his arms around both of you.

"I'm so sorry," he says.

When you and Tendou both break away from the hug, you thank them for coming up to see you.

"W-What's happening downstairs?" Asuka asks innocently.

You both look over curiously at the boys who look nervous to explain.

"I think the coaches broke it up," Goshiki describes.

"I have a feeling they're going to suspend a couple of guys like Matsukawa and Oikawa," continues Tendou.

Crap. Tendou is usually right about this kind of stuff. I hope Iwa and Yutaro stayed out of it.

You look back over at Asuka as she starts to cry again.

"It's all my fault."

"Asuka," you say sternly "don't say that about yourself! You had nothing to do with what he did."

Just then, Yutaro comes running out from the staircase.

"Asuka," he yells out "a-are you okay?"

Asuka turns around just as Yutaro presses himself into her. You watch the couple embrace, knowing that Yutaro genuinely cares for your friend.

"Are you alright too?" Yutaro asks as he turns to look at you.

You nod in response before quickly changing the conversation.

"Yutaro," you say to him "you should take Asuka home."

Asuka and Yutaro both look at you, a bit shocked.

"Are you sure, Y/N?" Asuka asks.

"Of course. You need to rest and I'm sure that Yutaro will take good care of you," you say as you smile at them both.

"Thanks, Y/N."

Before Asuka leaves, you hug her one more time.

I hope Asuka will be okay. She's done nothing wrong and doesn't need to place the blame on herself. Yutaro better watch over her for a little while. Don't mess this up, Turnip head.

You watch as Yutaro walks away with Asuka. After they're out of sight, you turn back to Tendou and Goshiki.

"Are you sure y-you're okay, Y/N?" Goshiki asks.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine," you tell him "I just don't want Oikawa or anyone else getting suspended trying to stand up for me."

Tendou gives you a big smile. "I'm sure everything will turn out alright, Y/N, don't you agree Goshi."

You look over at Goshiki as he blushes super hard.

"That's a cute name," you giggle.

Tendou laughs. "I'm glad you like it because you're the one who came up with it."

"I did?"

Goshiki relaxes a bit after realizing you didn't call him that on purpose last night.

"It's kinda cute though," you giggle, "it suits you Goshi."

"Nice one dude, you got her to cheer up," Tendou says as he slaps his friend's back.

Goshiki's face turns bright red again and Tendou continues to make fun of him. After a while, he turns his attention back to you.

"Hey," he calls out, "we still going out?"

"W-what?" Goshiki squeaks "you guys are going out?"

"Come on dude, don't be so jealous," Tendou laughs "it's not a real date. We're just going out as friends, right Y/N?"

"Yep."

Tendou smirks. "That is, unless Y/N wants it to be a date. I won't reject her."

Both you and Goshiki get a bit flustered.

"N-"

"I'm only kidding you guys. Come on, Y/N, let's go before Goshi has a heart attack."

"Sure," you reply, "but wait, Goshiki you said that the coaches had to break some guys up, was Iwa one of them?"

"Yeah, I think he was going to get sent home."

"What happened?"

"It looked like Iwa was about to punch Matsukawa, but we both ran out of the gym to find you so I don't know if he actually did or not."

Shit. Iwa please don't be an idiot. I'm so glad Yutaro was able to hold himself back from fighting, but I hope Iwa didn't get into too much trouble.

"O-okay," you reply to Goshiki "thanks for letting me know. Tendou I'm ready for our not-date now."

"You're welcome."

"Shit okay Y/N, I'm ready. Let's go!"

\--

When you get to Tendou's car, he runs ahead of you to hold open the door. You smile and thank him before getting in. Once he gets in too, he searches frantically through his phone.

"What are you doing?" you ask.

"Shh. Just be patient, Y/N," he tells you "you'll see."

You try to look over at Tendou's phone, but he pushes your forehead away with his hand.

"Cheater!"

"Come on," you sigh, "what the hell are you doing."

Tendou smirks. "Listen."

You begin to hear the music Tendou plays.

"I-is this-"

"Yup, our playlist from middle school."

"I can't believe you still have it," you giggle.

"What do you mean?"

Tendou swiftly stretches his arms out. "This is the best playlist in the whole world!"

"I can't argue with that."

"So where do you wanna go," he asks "I don't mind driving to wherever you want to eat."

I can't believe I haven't seen Tendou in so long. It almost feels as though we are picking up right where we left off. I missed this.

"Can't you think of anything," he asks, "I can't guess where you want to eat, you know."

"Fine, surprise me," you sass to him.

"Sure thing!"

Tendou drives out of the parking lot. On your way to the restaurant, Tendou sings each song from your playlist as though he's memorized them for this specific occasion.

"Are you trying to impress me?"

Tendou looks over at you. "Is it working?"

You laugh at him. "No."

"Damn, I thought I was smooth. Oh well."

"Okay fine, maybe a little bit."

"Yes!!"

Tendou begins to sing even louder and with more energy. You sing along to the parts you remember. As the two of you sing, you look over at Tendou and see how happy he is.

In middle school, he always seemed worried about how people perceived him. Now he's so confident and it's probably all thanks to his teammates. How cute.

"Hey Y/N?"

"What is it, Tendou?"

"Last night you said you wanted to talk to me about something. Were you going to tell me about Matsukawa?"

You both make eye contact for a second as you continue to stare at him.

"Y-yeah, I was."

"Cute," Tendou smiles "you still trust me."

"Of course I do," you blush "I'd tell you anything."


	23. Lunch!

When you and Tendou arrive at a parking lot, he holds the door open for you to get out.

"So where are we?"

"You'll see," he says as he reaches his arm out for you.

You take his hand and get out of the car. Looking around, you try to think of where he's taken you.

The pair of you walk out of the parking lot and around the corner to a different street. Immediately you recognize where you are.

"No way!" you scream.

"Shh," Tendou shushes sternly "you don't want people thinking I'm kidnapping you, right?"

You stop walking and look up at him.

"W-what? Are you okay?"

"Why are you so sweet all of the time?" you ask.

"What are you talking about?"

"Dragon Sushi!" you yell "our parents used to take us here together after practice all the time, don't tell me you forgot!"

Tendou looks around awkwardly and scratches the back of his neck.

"Oh really, I guess I did forget about that."

"Liar!"

"Okay fine," he laughs "you got me. But come on, let's go in."

While you two eat, you reminisce about the old middle school team you were both on.

"Man, we were such losers back then."

"Seriously," you agree "but I was just glad to have you with me. I didn't really care about what the others said."

"Same here," Tendou admits.

"Did you find good teammates at Shiratorizawa?"

Tendou's face lights up. "Yeah, they're the best. You've gotta meet them all. Especially Ushiwaka!"

"Ushiwaka?"

"You know, the crazy left-handed guy!"

"That's Ushiwaka?! I heard he was amazing but damn."

Tendou smirks, "Yeah I'm lucky. My best friend's gonna be famous one day and I'll be famous by association!"

"You're such a dork, you know that?"

"Be nice to me, Y/N, I'm paying for your food!"

"W-what," you stammer.

If I let him pay, will he think it's a real date?

Tendou laughs. "Calm down, it's not a date, remember? Besides, I don't want Iwa to try and punch me next."

"I-"

You sit in silence for a bit as you try to think of what to say. After Tendou pays the bill, you make sure to thank him for being with you and paying.

\--

"Damn, I'm so full," Tendou whines.

You're both walking back to the car while Tendou complains about how he ate too much.

As you turn a corner, you bump into two other boys about the same age as you and Tendou.

"Sor-" you begin to say.

As you look at the boys, you recognize exactly who they are. One of the boys scoffs upon realizing who you were, too.

"Seriously?"

"Hey let it go, Matsukawa."

"Shut up, Hanamaki. Y/N what are you doing hoeing around with Tendou? Shouldn't you be saving yourself for Iwaizumi?"

Before you can respond, Tendou grabs you by the stomach and pushes you away from Matsukawa.

The way Tendou cares about me is like we never stopped being friends. He stands up for me the exact same way he would in middle school whenever I was made fun of especially for my anxiety.

"Shut up dumbass, don't get near Y/N."

Matsukawa smiles smugly "What are you gonna do, monster?"

"Tendou stands in front of you. "Walk away dude, you don't want Shiratorizawa to get involved."

Before Matsukawa retaliates, Hanamaki grabs him and pulls him away from Tendou.

"Let's go, dude."

Matsukawa scoffs and slaps Hanamaki's hand off of him.

"Whatever," he says as he stares you down, "let's go."

You watch as the two boys walk away from you.

"Alright there, Y/N?"

You nod back at him.

"Cool. Don't let that jerk bother you, okay?"

"I got it. Thanks for that."

Tendou tries to hide his awkwardness from you, but you can tell he's a bit embarrassed.

What's gotten into him?

"W-what can I say, Y/N," he laughs awkwardly "I used to stand up for you all the time in middle school."

"I know," you tell him "but it's still really sweet of you. Now let's go back to the car, okay?"

"Right."

\--

Back in the car, Tendou says he'll bring you back to your house.

"Do you need me to tell you how to get there?"

Tendou looks you dead in the eyes and smiles. "What do you think?"

"Ok, impress me then," you tease.

"I think I've impressed you plenty already, but I don't mind scoring a few bonus points."

Soon enough, Tendou gets you safely back at your house.

"So, how'd I do?"

"Hmm," you think as you annoy him, "I guess I am a bit impressed. However, you could've just been stalking me for the past four years just to remember how to get to my house."

"You caught me," he laughs.

"Hey so do you want to come in?" you ask him.

"You know I do."

The pair of you walk inside an empty house.

"Where's your dad, Y/N?"

"Well he usually only goes out when he needs to borrow parts from my uncle, so I guess he went over there."

"Damn," Tendou says sadly "too bad I don't get to see him again."

You look at him with a small smile on your face. "Don't worry Tendou-chan, you can see him next time you come over."

Tendou gets excited "So you want to hang out with me again?"

You laugh. "Of course I do, Tendou-chan."

"Nice. And I'm still loving the nickname. You remember that from last night?"

"Sorta," you say while rubbing your head "most of it is a blur, though."

"Yeah, you're so lucky I was there for you."

You look down. "I know, thanks a bunch for that. I probably would have blacked or passed out if it wasn't for you."

"Hey Y/N," Tendou calls, "I had a lot of fun with you today."

You smile. "Me too."

Tendou pulls you into a hug. "I can't wait to see you again," he says, "you were the first person to ever accept me for who I am and I miss that so much."

As you're pressed against Tendou's chest, you feel yourself begin to get flustered at what he's saying to you.

"T-Tendou," you mumble.

Tendou lets go of you.

"What's up?"

This time you pull yourself back into your friend. You bury your face into his neck.

"I miss you too."


	24. Suspensions

The next day when you get to school you wait near the front for Asuka, but she doesn't show up.

Maybe she got to school early? I also wouldn't be surprised if she didn't come in today...

When you get to your classroom, you look around for your best friend but she's nowhere to be seen. Throughout the day you can't concentrate: I wonder if she's doing alright.

I better text her to make sure she's okay.

Y/N: Hey bb, how are you feeling? I just want to make sure ur ok.

You wait awhile in class, staring down at your phone for a response, but nothing comes up.

Once your teacher dismisses you for lunch you put away your phone and walk to where you usually sit with Asuka. On your way there you tune out everything, only thinking about how upset your friend is right now.

You sit down outside on your regular bench and start to eat your lunch. Again, you pull out your phone and check to see if Asuka has responded to you.

Nothing.

Trying to get your mind off of worrying for your friend, you go back to eating your lunch alone. A little while later, you hear someone running towards you.

"Hey Y/N," your cousin calls out.

As Yutaro approaches, he sits down next to you.

"Hey," you say excitedly "how's Asuka?"

"Well, I'm not really sure. I've only talked to her a little bit ever since I left her house yesterday."

"She talked to you? She hasn't replied to me all day," you utter sadly.

"Don't worry about it," he tells you, "she's not upset with you. I think she feels bad because of what Matsukawa-"

"Got it," you reply, "I just don't want her to be alone for too long."

Yutaro nods.

"So what happened when you brought her home?"

"O-oh," Yutaro becomes flustered, "I tried to cheer her up for a little bit, but after a while, I could tell she wanted to be alone." He looks down and you can tell he's worried. "I didn't want to bother her, so I left before long."

"Yutaro, don't look so worried. You were so sweet to her and I really appreciate that. Knowing her, she just wanted to take the day off to calm down, so please cheer up, okay?"

Again your cousin nods at you, but this time he avoids eye contact. Knowing he's still upset, you hug him.

"Thank you," you whisper "you're such a good person."

After you let him go from the hug, you change the subject.

"So who else isn't here today?" you ask.

"Iwa, Oikawa, and Matsukawa. They're all suspended for the day so they won't be at practice this afternoon either."

"Damn. What happened in the gym yesterday?"

"So basically, once you left..."

\--

FLASHBACK

"Tell them all what you did, scum," Oikawa speaks angrily.

A smirk forms on Matsukawa's face. "No idea what you're talking about, captain."

Oikawa grabs onto Matsukawa's shirt and gets up in his face.

"Shut up and admit it."

Matsukawa laughs. "Y/N-chan and I had a little fun the other night. She let me do what I wanted, that's all."

After Asuka and Y/N leave the room, Iwa's ability to hold himself back fails him.

"You piece of shit! I swear to God I'll-"

Iwa's yelling is interrupted by Matsukawa's laughter.

"You'll what?" Matsukawa taunts, "don't be a dick just because I got her first."

Iwa walks up closer to Matsukawa.

"Don't you think you could act at least a little bit sorry for what you did to Y/N?"

Matsukawa shrugs. "Why should I pretend? You're all going to villanize me either way. You're too obsessed with her to see anything from my point of view and her cousin is the exact same way."

"Watch your mouth," Yutaro interrupts angrily.

Iwa walks up to Matsukawa and pushes Oikawa away from Matsukawa as he grabs his shirt. All within a brief moment, the team watches as Iwa swings his arm directly into Matsukawa's face- but is stopped by Yutaro.

"Don't," Yutaro cuts him off.

Iwa manages to shake Yutaro off with all of the anger built up inside him. This time he succeeds in hitting Matsukawa square in the face.

"Fuck you," Matsukawa responds "you're such an asshole."

"Your opinion means nothing to me, piece of shit."

The coaches rush over to the group and pull Oikawa, Iwa, and Matsukawa apart.

"Oikawa, go home, you're suspended for initiating this."

"And you two boys are suspended for the following day as well for fighting."

\--

END OF FLASHBACK

"That's when I left them and ran up to find you and Asuka," your cousin finishes telling you "I wanted to make sure you both were okay."

After Yutaro finishes talking, you sit at the bench completely stunned by what you just heard.

"I must be the worst manager Seijoh ever had," you murmur.

"Shut up," Yutaro says sternly "you're a great manager. You work hard every day to keep all of us happy. We all love you and it could have been any of us to punch that fucker in the face."

"Really?" you ask as you look back up at him.

"Of course, Y/N. We're all here for you."

"Yutaro," you ask "what's going to happen to Matsukawa?"

Yutaro suddenly looks upset as he sighs.

"I'm really sorry, Y/N, but there's no proof that anything he admitted to really happened so he can't get kicked off the team."

"Man, that sucks," you reply, trying to be brave.

"You know, I still want to murder that kid, Y/N."

You laugh. "I'll provide an alibi for you when you do."

"Ah, perfect."

\--

After lunch, you go back to class feeling better about the day. Now that you know your friend was taken care of by Yutaro, you feel relieved. A little while later when you're sitting in class, you feel your phone vibrate and immediately pick it up. You don't recognize the number.

\---UNKNOWN: Yo, Y/N, what's up?

\--Y/N: Yo? Who is this?

\---UNKNOWN: Oikawa.

\--Y/N: Oh hey, Trashykawa!

\---OIKAWA: Trashy? 


	25. Oikawa's House

Once the team is done practicing for the day, you clean up and say goodbye. While you walk out, you run up to your cousin.

"Yutaro! Wait up!"

He hears you and stops to wait for you to catch up.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to see her tonight?"

Yutaro becomes flustered. "Y-yeah, I was going to go there now. Do you want to come with me?"

"I can't," you admit "I'm going to Oikawa's to see him and Iwa."

"Gotcha. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Yutaro continues to walk, leaving you behind.

"Come on," you say as you run to catch up to him "it's not like that."

"Sure it's not," he teases.

"Whatever," you roll your eyes, "just make sure you make Asuka feel better."

Your cousin nods and then begins to laugh.

"And you make sure to use protection!"

"You're such a dick. You know I said I'm going to Oikawa's house, right? Oikawaaa! Like, you know, Shittykawa."

"God, Y/N, you're even using Iwa's nicknames now? Just confess to him already."

You can feel your face begin to blush.

"W-what are you talking about? How many times to I have to tell you it's not like-"

"Bye, Y/N!" Yutaro yells as he runs away from you.

"Meanie," you whisper to yourself.

\--

Once you park your car at Oikawa's house, you text him letting him know you're there. By the time you get to the door, Oikawa already has it opened for you. Behind Oikawa stands Iwa's slightly shorter figure. Before realizing what you're doing you find yourself running towards him.

"Iwa!" you yell as you squeeze Iwa in your hug. "I'm so sorry I got you guys in trouble, I shouldn't have said anything- "

"Where the hell is my hug, Y/N," Oikawa whines, "I got in trouble too, you know."

Without letting go of Iwa, you whisper an apology to Oikawa.

"Dude you're such a shitty guy."

"Stop calling me that," Oikawa cries "you're both so mean to me."

Iwa pulls himself away from your hug and looks into your eyes.

"I'm sorry that I got suspended, Y/N. I couldn't hold myself back after thinking about what Matsukawa did to you."

"Tch," Oikawa whimpers "Matsukawa's such a fucker."

You look at both of the guys standing near you.

"Neither of you need to apologize. I'm really glad that both of you had my backs."

"That's more like it," Oikawa smiles.

"Calm down," Iwa replies.

"Why the hell am I even here," Oikawa groans as he walks into his house.

You follow Oikawa into the family room while walking next to Iwa.

"So why did you want me to come over, Oikawa?" you question.

Oikawa shrugs. "Just wanted to hang."

"Liar!" you call out.

You look over at Iwa and the both of you laugh at Oikawa's expense.

"Man it's annoying how perfect you two are together."

Oikawa's response immediately forces the two of you to stop laughing.

Once in the family room, Oikawa sits on the couch and calls you over to sit with him. Giving a wink to, Iwa, Oikawa smiles once you all it.

"Let's watch something," Oikawa says excitedly.

"No way, you always pick out the worst shit to watch."

"I do not! What's wrong with you Iwa-chan, you're being cruel."

"I'm not, I just don't think Y/N wants to watch one of your dumb movies."

Oikawa looks over at you with puppy dog eyes.

"That's not true, is it, Y/N?"

You look over at Iwa and give him a face that says: What the fuck am I supposed to say?

All Iwa does is smile back at you.

"Well," Oikawa asks, "will you let me pick out a movie?"

You try to speak as sincerely as you can. "Sure, go ahead."

Turning back to Iwa, you whisper, "Thanks for that."

Iwa smiles at you again without speaking.

Once Oikawa's done searching for a movie, he turns to you both and smiles bigger than you have ever seen.

"Oh boy," Iwa groans "which one is it?"

Oikawa clicks on the movie and turns to you, proud as ever.

"You've Got Mail are you fucking kidding me, dumbass?"

"No? Why? What's wrong with it?"

"You want to watch a romcom with Y/N and me right now?"

"Yeah... So what?"

Iwa rolls his eyes and looks over at you.

"It's your call, Y/N."

You look over at Oikawa and then smile sarcastically back at Iwa.

"Fine," you say, knowing that watching the movie will piss Iwa off. "I'd love to watch that with you both."

Iwa groans while Oikawa smiles.

"Yes! Thank you, Y/N! You won't regret it."

As Oikawa turns back to face the tv, you and Iwa exchange glares.

"This will be fun," you tease Iwa.

"I'll get you back for this," he whispers angrily.

"No you won't," you say before sticking your tongue out at him. 

\--

Halfway through the movie, you hear snoring.

You look over at Iwa and observe him watching the movie, bored as hell. Then you look to your other side and see Oikawa asleep.

What a loser. He puts on a movie that he was so excited to watch and then falls asleep halfway through.

You turn back to Iwa and poke him, but he doesn't budge. Knowing that he was zoned out, you wave your hand in front of his face until he notices you.

"What?" he asks.

"I looked away for a second, what just happened in the movie?" you ask knowing that he wasn't paying attention."

"U-uh I-"

You laugh at him.

"Too cool for this movie, huh?"

"That dumbass picks the worst movies to watch."

You cross your arms and pout.

"Hey that's mean, I happen to be a huge Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks fan actually."

"O-oh," he stutters as he gets flustered "I-I'm sorry I didn't know."

You laugh at him again. "I'm just kidding. Look at Oikawa."

The pair of you look to the side and see Oikawa completely passed out on the couch.

"What a loser. I mean he puts on a movie that he picked out knowing that neither of us gave a shit about it, and then he falls asleep halfway through? Come on."

U-uh didn't I just say the same thing to myself a few minutes ago? Crap, we are kinda alike.

"Hey, Y/N," Iwa says as he pulls out his phone, "take a picture for me, will ya?"

You take the phone from him and snap a picture of Oikawa sleeping.

"Nice," Iwa smiles "I'm gonna show him this next time he picks out a random-ass movie again."

"Iwa," you ask while looking innocently into his eyes "what do you want to do now?"

Iwa freezes up and stares at you.

"U-uh I-"

"Ohh, I know," you tease, "I get the hint. Do it then."

The second you say this, you can feel the butterflies in your stomach.

Why did I say that? I have no idea if that's what he was thinking but I-

Your thoughts are interrupted by Iwa's lips meeting your own.


	26. The Bathroom

After Oikawa falls asleep from picking out his movie, you and Iwa are left alone on the couch.

"Iwa," you ask while looking innocently into his eyes "what do you want to do now?"

Iwa freezes up and stares at you.

"U-uh I-"

"Ohh, I know," you tease, "I get the hint. Do it then."

The second you say this, you can feel the butterflies in your stomach.

Why did I say that? I have no idea if that's what he was thinking but I-

Your thoughts are interrupted by Iwa's lips meeting your own.

As you feel Iwa's hand cup your cheek, you feel yourself melt away into the kiss.

How the hell does he kiss me so perfectly?

Just as you think the moment with Iwa couldn't get any better, you feel his mouth slightly open and a tongue slips into your own. As he kisses you deeper, you begin to lightly moan.

"Shut up, Y/N, Oikawa's right next to you," Iwa whispers.

Iwa brings his lips back to yours and continues to kiss you passionately. After some time passes, Iwa moves his mouth to your ear and nibbles on it.

"Sit on me," he says a bit aggressively.

You obey and straddle your legs on either side of him. As you continue to make out, he picks you up and carries you out of the room.

"Where are we going?" you ask as you continue to moan into his kisses.

"Somewhere he can't hear you being loud."

Iwa carries you into the bathroom, puts you down, and pushes you against the back of the door. As he leans into you, you close your eyes ready for him to kiss you again, but instead, you hear the door lock. You open your eyes to see Iwa smiling back at you.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I thought you were going to-"

Again Iwa leans towards you but stops right before his lips meet yours. You groan at him.

"Iwa, what the hell?"

"I did tell you I was going to get you back for encouraging Oikawa to put that movie on before, remember?"

"No fair," you say as you put your arms around his neck. You pull him in towards you and press your lips against his.

Gradually, you feel Iwa's hand move up your body until it reaches your neck. He grabs it lightly, but as you continue to make out, he slowly squeezes harder.

Iwa moves his mouth away from yours and looks into your eyes.

"Fuck, Y/N, I've been wanting to do this for so long," Iwa says as he moves his hands along your body.

He puts one hand around your waist and the other back along your cheek. As he leans back in towards you, he bites your lip, causing you to moan again. He then slides his hand down from your waist to your ass and squeezes it tightly.

Slowly, Iwa moves his mouth down to your neck, leaving hickeys along the way. You bite your lip to avoid moaning too loudly.

Shit. I can't believe how badly I'm craving Iwa right now.

While Iwa's hand squeezes your ass, he moves the other one down to your tit and grips it as well.

"Iwa," you moan softly.

"What is it," he says while continuing to leave marks along your neck.

"They're all gonna see."

"I don't really care."

Iwa's power over you is completely obvious. He is in control now. While you realize this, you fight back the feeling of knots in your stomach.

Iwa pushes himself closer towards your body causing you to gasp out of shock. You reach towards the bottom of his shirt and take it off of him. Immediately, Iwa wastes no time going back to kiss you.

"Dammit, Y/N," Iwa moans.

He picks you up and carries you to the sink, placing you there. He grabs your shirt and pulls it over your head. As he stares down at your boobs, you watch his eyes widen. You can feel yourself blush as he continues staring.

You continue to watch Iwa as he kisses you from the neck down to your tits. As he does this, he puts his arms around your back, unclipping your bra. While Iwa starts to suck on your delicate nipple, you run your hands through his hair. At the same time, you can't help but continue to moan.

"Iwaaa."

Iwa stares back up at you for a second, observing the amount of pleasure you're already in. You see him smirk at you before picking you up again. While holding on to you, he slides your shorts off of your ass and sits you back down. After taking your shorts completely off, he goes back to kissing you.

While Iwa kisses you, you feel him slowly move your panties over to the side and rub at your entrance.

"You're already wet," he moans "fuck."

You pull him back in towards you after he says that. As you feel him swirl his tongue around yours, you notice he's sliding one of his fingers inside of you.

"Mmm, Iwa," you moan to him.

Iwa chokes you harder than before. "What'd I say about being so loud, Y/N?"

Iwa takes his finger out of you.

"W-why?" you ask.

"Because you don't listen," he responds.

"Iwaaa," you groan as you put your hand around his wrist, "please."

"Then beg."

"I-Iwa...I-"

"I haven't even begun to do anything, I know you can speak, Y/N."

"Please," you beg.

Iwa smiles at you. You watch as he gets down on his knees. You moan again as you feel his warm tongue lick from your entrance up to your clit. Hearing you moan again, Iwa looks up and grins.

"You're so fucking gorgeous."

Iwa continues to lick you and you bite your lip as you try not to make too much noise.

"Fuckkk," you moan.

You feel as Iwa moves towards your inner thighs and continues to kiss you.

"Go back," you whine to him.

Eventually, Iwa does what you ask and goes back to licking your clit. You feel as he places his finger back inside of you. He begins to pump his finger into you faster as you moan a bit louder. As he takes out his finger, you whimper to him.

"I-Iwa, stop, I can't-"

Iwa backs away and stands up, looking down at you. You stand up as well and begin to unbuckle his pants.

"Are you okay with this," he questions.

You wrap one of your arms around his neck and pull him into a kiss.

"Iwa, I've been craving you for the longest time. There's no way in hell I'm stopping here."

As the two of you make out, he slides his hand to your throat again.

"Just don't make too much noise," he whispers.

Iwa reaches down to your entrance again, this time putting in two fingers. You can't help but moan to his touch.

"What'd I just say?" he asks as he grips your throat even tighter.

"T-There's only one way you can get me to shut up."

Iwa backs his face away from yours and gives you a puzzled look. Taking this moment to your advantage, you get down on your knees.

You pull his clothes the rest of the way down and your heart skips a beat as you see it for the first time.

Iwa steps out of his pants and boxers. At this moment you begin to realize how big he truly is.

For a few seconds, you stare at his huge cock taking note of the precum on his tip.

"Shit," you whisper "I wasn't expecting this."

Without looking up at Iwa, you lean in towards his dick and spit on his tip. Before placing your mouth on it, you wrap your hand around his shaft and stroke it a few times.

"Fuck," you hear him moan deeply.

While you continue stroking him, you open your mouth and lick the precum off of his tip. You continue to put more of him in your mouth while continuing to manipulate the rest of it with your hand.

Iwa continues to groan and gathers your hair with his hands, turning it into a makeshift ponytail.

You keep sucking Iwa as you push more and more of him into your throat.

Eventually, Iwa calls out to you again. "Shit, I wanna fuck you."

You continue to suck as much of him as you can handle. You can feel him bending over to reach into one of the sink drawers.

You look up at him as you continue to stroke his shaft and realize that he's pulling out a condom.

"Oikawa really is a shitty person."

Iwa tries to laugh but just lets out another deep groan.

"Fuck, don't make me laugh right now, Y/N."

You stand up and apologize to him.

"I'm so-"

But before you can finish, he grabs you by the waist and pushes you against the wall. You look at him and can see the lust growing in his eyes.

"Fuck me," you whine.

Without a response, Iwa thrusts himself into you.

You yell from the shock of what he's just done. Immediately, he covers your mouth with his hand.

"Jesus, Y/N, what do I have to do to get you to shut the hell up?"

You can feel Iwa start to slow down his thrusts in you.

Your eyes become watery as you long for Iwa to go faster.

"I-Iwa," you whine.

"What is it," he pants.

"G-Go faster."

This time Iwa goes even slower and you continue to whine as you want more and more of him.

"P-please," you beg.

He continues going at the same, slow pace.

"Fuck, Iwa, please. I want all of you in me," you cry out.

Again, Iwa thrusts himself deep into you, going way faster than before. You grab onto his back tight as you bite your lip to prevent yourself from moaning.

You notice the smirk on Iwa's face from your begging disappear as he gets closer to finishing inside of you.

"God, Y/N, you're so fucking hot," Iwa groans.

You try to relax as Iwa continues to push himself into you. As he continues to pick up the pace, you grab onto the side of the sink tightly. You watch as sweat drips off of Iwa's face and notice how his body shines against the light.

Fuck, he's so sexy.

"Mmm Iwa," you moan out "I'm gonna-"

Iwa starts pounding you harder, causing you to be unable to finish your sentence.

"You what?"

"I'm gonna cum," you moan loudly.

"Shit, Y/N," he moans back.

You begin to feel Iwa struggle with his pacing. Knowing that you're both about to cum, you release yourself. Iwa moans loudly this time, causing your face to heat up.

After a couple of seconds, Iwa pulls out of you and pants loudly.

You watch as he wipes the sweat off his face.

Once Iwa throws out the condom, he presses his soft lips against yours once more.

"God, you drive me crazy you know that?"

You stare into his eyes for a few moments and then he lets you past to grab your clothes.

"You ready to go wake up Lazykawa?" he chuckles.

You nod and continue to put on your clothes.

Only a moment later, you look back over at Iwa in shock.

"What?" he asks.

Immediately, you put your hands over your neck.

"He's gonna notice-" you begin to explain.

Iwa walks over to you and pulls you into an embrace.

"Good," he says.

As Iwa pulls away, he kisses you on the forehead.

"Come on, let's go."

You nod and follow Iwa back out to Oikawa.

\--

You walk behind Iwa as he approaches Oikawa.

Shit, what if Oikawa notices? How is he NOT going to notice? Isn't it going to be super fucking obvious?

You run up to Iwa and grab his arm, turning him around.

"Yeah?" he whispers.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face, he's gonna notice something's up."

Iwa doesn't stop grinning. "Don't worry, he's too stupid to notice, just watch."

Iwa continues to walk over to Oikawa and shakes him.

"Wake up Lazykawa."

"What is it now, Iwa-channnn," Oikawa whines.

"You fell asleep during your stupid movie and now it's late."

"Fuck. W-Where's my Y/N-chan?"

Iwa smacks his head. "Shut up dumbass."

Oikawa looks around and sees you standing behind Iwa.

"W-what time is it, Y/N-chan?" Oikawa asks.

You shrug. "I dunno, but it's dark now."

Oikawa sits up. "Are you serious? What the hell have you been doing this whole time?"

You feel your whole body freeze up.

Iwa, you better handle this like you said you would...

"Fucking," Iwa admits.

What the hell!!!

"Yeah right," Oikawa laughs "like that would happen."

Iwa turns to you and shrugs.

"See, I told you."

You continue to stare at Iwa as you're frozen still.

Oikawa begins to give Iwa a weird look.

"Dude," he teases "what's up with your hair?"

Iwa quickly fixes his hair.

"Y/N I told you not to mess up my hair, didn't I?!"

I-I don't even know what to do... or say... what is going on? Why is Iwa teasing me like this? How the hell is Oikawa this fucking dense. What is happening!!

"Leave her alone, Iwa-chan," Oikawa says as he stretches "you're going to freak her out, and then you'll seriously never get her."

Iwa shrugs. "Yeah, you're probably right. Sorry Y/N."

"I-It's okay," you stutter.

"Okay Crappkawa, I'll be right back. I'm going to walk Y/N to her car."

"Okay! Bye Y/N!"

"Bye Tooru!"

\--

The second you and Iwa get outside, he gives you a disapproving look.

"W-what'd I do?" you ask nervously.

"Since when do you call him Tooru?"

"Since you told him we fucked!" you retaliate.

Iwa rolls his eyes. "Fine, whatever, Y/N."

Once you get to your car, you turn and hug Iwa.

"Thanks for cheering me up," you say to him "and for standing up for me the other day."

"I'd do anything for you," Iwa admits.

You stand up on your toes and give Iwa one more kiss before leaving.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" you say to him.

Iwa nods. "Yeah, I'll see you at practice."

You drive away, feeling completely restored from the sad mood you were in all day at school.

Damn, I can't believe Iwa did me like that.


	27. "Admit It!"

The next morning you meet up with Asuka before school starts.

"Hey Y/N!"

"Asuka!" you shout "how are you feeling?"

She shrugs. "Better I guess."

"I'm glad to hear that," you smile "I'm sure it's all thanks to Yutaro, right?"

"W-what," she panics "i-it's not like that Y/N, I swear!"

You laugh at how flustered she gets.

"S-Stop laughing!"

"Sorry," you respond "it's just that you two are cute together."

"Y-You think so?"

"Asuka!"

"What! I-I'm just curious."

You smile at her again and assure her that you approve.

"You're both definitely cute together."

"O-oh. T-thanks, Y/N."

You shrug.

"By the way, let's meet up after the boys' volleyball practice, okay?"

\--

During practice, you continue to do your job and act as though nothing out of the ordinary happened the past few days. You can tell that the boys feel a bit awkward too, but they continue to work through it.

"Y/N!" your cousin calls you over "can you set for our spiking drills?"

"I'd love to!" you respond as you run over to the team.

After a while, you begin to work up a sweat. The team is working hard which causes you to work hard as well.

Once practice ends, Asuka runs over to you.

"Damn, Y/N, you're really sweaty," she teases.

"Seriously?" you ask.

Instead of answering, you notice Asuka staring at you weirdly. She tilts her head to the side and furrows her eyebrows.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Asuka points to your neck. "What's on your neck?"

Immediately, you cover your neck, knowing the makeup you used to cover your hickeys is starting to rub off.

"Nothing!" you yell.

After you cause a bit too much attention, Yutaro walks over and asks if everything is okay.

"Oh my god!" Asuka screams.

Now, the whole team comes running in your direction.

Crap. What do I do?

"What's going on over here?" Oikawa asks curiously.

Asuka points at you again and everybody stares at you with your hands over your neck. Your face turns bright red from embarrassment. You look over at Iwa for help getting out of the situation, but Asuka catches on.

Catching you off guard, Asuka grabs your arms and pulls them away from your neck.

"Y/N, where'd you get all of those hickeys?"

You look over at Oikawa as he stares at your neck.

"Huh? I didn't see those yesterday," he tells the group.

"Asuka those aren't hickeys," Yutaro defends you," Y/N probably did something stupid-"

"No way," Oikawa interrupts.

He looks over at Iwa. "Do you know anything about this?"

Iwa tries hard to cover up any emotions and shrugs, "Nope."

"What!" Asuka yells at Iwa.

As Asuka turns around to face you, she gives you a serious glare.

"Tell me the truth, Y/N!"

You roll your eyes, "okay fine," you admit.

Oikawa smirks at Iwa.

"Nice... Hey wait did you do that at my house?!"

Iwa smiles back at him. "Yup, that's what you get for falling asleep."

Oikawa whines "No fairrrr."

"Wait hold on," Asuka continues "what exactly happened?"

You and Iwa both freeze up.

"NO!" Asuka screams even louder than before. "YOU DIDN'T!"

\--

Later that evening, you finish up doing your homework.

Dammit. I can't believe Asuka read me like a friggin book before. How did she figure me out?

Ugghh. Now what the hell am I supposed to do? Everybody knows that Iwa and I hooked up.

RING RING!

You look over at your phone and smile when you see that Iwa's video calling you.

"Hey, Y/N!" he says with a big grin the second you answer the call.

"Iwa!" you say back excitedly, trying to hold in your blush.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Just finishing my homework, you?"

"Same here. Do you want to come over in an hour?"

He's asking me to come over? Damn, I hope he's not mad about before.

"That would be awesome," you reply "I'll just finish my homework and come over right after."

"Nice."

You hang up the call with Iwa and finish up your homework. Once you're done, you call Asuka.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Asuka, it's Y/N. Would it be okay if I came over tonight?"

"Um yes! We need to talk about you and Iwa anyway!"

You roll your eyes. "No," you whine.

"You don't have a choice!" she snaps back.

"Ugh," you groan, "fine, I'll see you later."

"Bye, Y/N!"

After packing your school backpack with an extra uniform for tomorrow, you change and head downstairs to tell your dad you are going to sleep over at Asuka's house.

As you get downstairs, you find your dad in the kitchen making tea.

"Hey, Y/N! Want some?" he says while pointing to the boiling pot of water.

"No thanks," you respond politely, "I just wanted to let you know I'm going to sleep over at Asuka's house tonight."

"Alright," he shrugs "you two have fun!"

"Thanks, dad," you say as you kiss him on the cheek goodbye.

"Yeah, yeah, go enjoy yourself."

As you grab the handle to the front door, your dad tells you one last thing.

"And don't bother any boys!"

\--

When you arrive at Iwa's house, you ring the doorbell and wait for him to answer.

What the hell am I doing here? I seriously just wrang his doorbell...

As Iwa opens the door, you see his serious face look down at you.

"Hey!" you smile.

Iwa doesn't respond but continues to look at you. You watch as he moves his gaze down to your neck.

"Tch," he scoffs "you're so clumsy, Y/N."

"I-I'm sorry."

Iwa reaches his arm out to touch your neck gently.

"We must have had you really working hard, huh?"

You nod.

You begin to feel Iwa move his fingers around your neck like he did last night when he was choking you. You start to feel butterflies in your stomach again.

"Hm."

"W-what is it?" you stutter, trying to sound normal.

"I guess I didn't squeeze your neck hard enough because there aren't any hand marks."

"Iwa!" you say shocked "a-aren't your parents going to hear you?"

Iwa looks back up into your eyes and grins.

"Nobody's home right now."


	28. Alone Together

Iwa drags you into his house and locks the door. As you take off your shoes, you can't help but feel Iwa staring at you.

When you look up, you see Iwa angrily looking back at you.

"W-What?" you ask.

"You told on us," he says grumpily.

"I-"

"I wasn't done talking," he groans.

He holds up your chin again to inspect your neck.

"Come on," he says as he walks away from you.

"W-wait, where are you going?" you ask as you chase after him.

"Well I'm obviously going to my room," he says as he continues walking.

You suddenly stop in your tracks.

His room? Shit, he seems mad. What the hell is he going to do to me in there??

Without turning around Iwa calls out to you.

"Are you coming or not?"

"Y-Yes," you respond as you attempt to catch up.

Once you get to his room, Iwa sits down on his bed and sighs.

"I mean I wasn't really planning on telling anyone just yet."

"I-Iwa, I'm sorry-"

You watch as Iwa looks back up at you. You can't tell if he's pissed or just disappointed.

"Come sit with me," Iwa says as he motions you over.

You nervously walk over to him but as you get close, he stops you by placing his large hands on your hips. You let yourself be pulled closer to him as he guides you to sit on his lap.

"Take your clothes off, Y/N," he tells you.

Before you have a chance to process what Iwa's saying, you feel him lift off your t-shirt. You watch his eyes widen as he sees all that was hiding underneath.

You cup Iwa's cheeks with your hand and begin to kiss him. You feel his hands as they slide down your back, grabbing on to your ass.

"Good girl," he mutters.

Moving his hands up your back, he unclasps your bra and throws it to the side.

As you continue kissing him, you tug on his shirt until he takes it off. You watch as Iwa reveals his toned body to you.

"Like what you see?"

You blush and nod your head.

Suddenly, you feel a hand grasp tightly around your neck. You gasp for air.

"Good and now everybody knows your mine, too."

With his hand kept tightly on your neck, he flips you over onto the bed.

Your face fills with blush as you stare at Iwa's body on top of you.

"But next time, be a good girl and keep your mouth shut."

You try to let him know you're acknowledging what he's said, but you're too overwhelmed to move or speak.

Iwa smirks. He lowers himself down to your chest and starts leaving wet kisses around your right boob.

Once he reaches your nipple, he sucks it lightly to make sure you know he's going to tease you.

"I-Iwa," you moan lightly.

Iwa reacts by squeezing your neck tighter. You moan again as chills go down your body.

"Flip over," Iwa commands.

"I-," you begin to say.

"Goddammit, Y/N," Iwa interrupts as he flips you over himself.

You wait face down as Iwa slides off the rest of your clothes. As you lay on his bed, you hear him removing the rest of his as well.

"I-Iwa, are you going to-"

"Be patient, Y/N, I'm busy."

"W-with what?"

"Staring at you."

"Iwa!"

"What," he groans.

"Please just touch me."

"Fuck, Y/N," he moans "you look so hot laying on my bed like that and begging for me."

Iwa places his hand on your ass.

"What was it you wanted?"

"Please just fuck me," you tell him.

Iwa slaps your ass. You feel the sting last for just a few seconds.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you."

"Iwa fuck me," you moan loudly.

Once more, Iwa slaps your ass, but this time it was way harder than before. You bury your face into his bedsheets to avoid yelling.

As you lay naked on his bed, you feel his legs against your own. You moan as he slides his hand up your body to your hair, grabbing it.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

You feel as he uses his other hand to rub your pussy.

"Mhm," you whimper.

"Damn, you're so wet already," he tells you "okay, fine."

You brace yourself as Iwa slides himself into you roughly. You both groan as Iwa starts to penetrate into you.

"You feel so good, Y/N," Iwa groans "you're so tight."

As Iwa continues to push himself faster into you, you moan louder and louder.

After a while, Iwa flips you over and leans down to kiss you as he continues to overrun your body with his cock.

"Mmm, Iwa," you moan to him.

"Yeah, baby?"

"H-Harder."

Instantly, you can tell Iwa gets even more turned on as he penetrates even harder into you.

The way he angles his body into you, makes you undergo extreme pleasure.

"I-I'm gonna cum," you whine "Hajime!"

For a moment, Iwa looks down over you and watches your face turn bright red.

Shit- I shouldn't have said that.

You feel as he continues to thrust harder and faster into you in an attempt to make you climax.

Iwa places a hand around your neck again and squeezes tightly.

"Huh?" he asks.

You're not quite sure what to say in the moment and can hardly breathe from how tight he's squeezing your neck, so you don't respond.

However, this causes Iwa to become upset with you and squeezes your neck even harder.

"H-Hajime!" you scream out with the last bit of breath you have as he gets you to climax.

"Fuck," he says as he pulls out of you "you're so sexy."

Without responding, you sit up and put him in your mouth. As he moans, you pump faster and faster. Soon, you feel your mouth fill up with his warm liquid. Iwa groans as you swallow what he left in you.

You stare at Iwa as you wipe the excess off the outside of your lips.

Iwa leans in towards you and kisses you one more time.

"Y/N, you're so fucking perfect."

As you both dress, you do your best to not think about the name you accidentally called him.

Dammit Y/N, why'd you have to go and call him that, dumbass. I'm not his girlfriend and he never told me I could call him by his first name.

After you say goodbye to Iwa, you sit in your car for awhile thinking about how stupid you were for calling him that. You also can't stop thinking about the amount of pleasure he brought you to make you call him that as well.

As you drive off, a smile grows across your face.

\--

Once you arrive at Asuka's house, her mom welcomes you in.

"Hi, Y/N, honey, Asuka's upstairs waiting for you."

"Thank you!" you reply.

As you walk into your friend's room, you catch her laying on her bed with your cousin.

"What the hell?"


	29. Asuka and Yutaro

As you walk into your friend's room, you catch her laying on her bed with your cousin.

"What the hell?"

Yutaro sits up.

"I-It's not like that, Y/N," he tries to assure you.

"Guysss," you whine "you look so cute there together!"

You watch the shocked looks on the faces of the couple. 

"Are you guys dating now?" you smirk to them as you tease.

"Y/N, shut up!" your friend says, embarrassed.

Yutaro crosses his arms.

"If anyone's going out with anyone around here, it's you, Y/N," he teases.

"N-no!" you say as you try to hold back your blush. "I-I'm sorry for making fun of you guys."

Yutaro shrugs and kisses Asuka on the forehead before standing up.

"Whatever you say, Y/N. Well, I'm going to head home, I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Bye Yutaro," you wave.

After he leaves, you look back at your friend and give her a huge smile.

"Okay sooo," you say excitedly "what's going on with that?"

Asuka returns your smile. "Not much yet, but sooon," she harmonizes.

"I am sorry though," she continues "I didn't think you would be over for another hour."

"It's okay! I should have told you I was on my way," you shrug.

But I was too busy being distracted thinking about Iwa.

"Don't worry about it," Asuka respond "What were you doing before anyway?"

"Homework," you lie.

You watch as Asuka smiles and nods.

"Right, because that definitely explains why you've got all of those bruises on your neck. Homework, ya know?"

You roll your eyes. "Okay fine, I was with Iwa again."

Asuka screams. "Ahh are you serious! Iwa gave those bruises to you? Damn Y/N, what the hell are you letting him do to you?"

"N-nothing," you try to explain.

Asuka lays back in her bed and sighs.

"Lucky," she whispers "I can't wait for Yutaro-chan to do that to me."

"Asuka! D-don't talk about him like that, gross!"

Asuka looks at you sadly, "Come on, I've gotta complain to someone."

Wait did she just call Yutaro by his first name? Maybe it's not weird that I called Iwa by his then.

"Hey can I ask you something?" you say shyly.

"What's up?"

"Does Yutaro know you call him by his first name?"

"Yeah," she nods "why?"

You tell Asuka about how you accidentally called Iwa by his first name when you two were busy at his house earlier.

"Y/N!" she yells again.

Why does she always insist on embarrassing me?

"That's so cute, he definitely liked it!"

"A-are you sure?"

"If he didn't then he would have told you, don't you agree?"

"W-well yeah, but he also could have ignored it to not ruin the moment," you shrug.

Asuka shakes her head. "No, I don't think he's like that. He seems like the kinda guy who will tell you if he doesn't like something."

"You're right," you agree.

Thinking back to how Iwa yelled at you for letting Oikawa pick out a movie he didn't approve of and for admitting to the team that you two were together, you realize Asuka's definitely right.

Asuka pats the spot in the bed next to her.

"Come lay with me, Y/N-chan," she tells you.

As you walk over to her, she asks you to grab her laptop first. You hand Asuka her laptop and then lay with her on the bed.

While you get comfortable, you feel hands wrap around your neck. Asuka's burying her head into your neck. You can tell she's trying to fight back her tears.

"I'm really sorry, Y/N," she whimpers "I should have told you."

"Told me what," you ask a bit in shock.

"I could tell Matsukawa was only interested in you," she begins to cry "but I didn't want to believe it was true."

"Asuka-"

"I didn't think he would take it that far, Y/N, I'm so sorry I didn't warn you."

You hug your best friend back, squeezing her close to you.

"Asuka, you had no way of knowing what he was trying to do, it's not your fault."

Asuka lets you go and looks over at you.

"T-Thanks," she mumbles as she wipes away her tears.

"Let's find something to watch, okay?" you tell her.

She nods. "Sounds perfect."

Asuka puts on her favorite anime for you two to watch.

As you start to watch the show, you can tell Asuka's feeling a little bit better, but she's still sniffling. You pull Asuka in close to you, cuddling her.

Asuka leans her head on your shoulder and stops sniffling.

"T-Thanks," she says softly.

You stroke her hair as you watch the show with her, eventually drifting to sleep.

\--

When you wake up the next day, you roll over and see the sun shining bright in your face. You squint at the harsh light.

Ugh it's so bright, did we accidentally sleep in? Crap I hope we're not late for school.

You reach out of the bed to where your phone had fallen onto the floor.

2:00?! School's practically over!

In a panic, you turn over and shake Asuka.

"Asuka, wake up!" you say anxiously, "we missed school!"

"Huh, what?" she mumbles.

"It's two o'clock!"

Asuka sits up briskly. "Shit, no way! You're going to miss practice, too!"

Both of you rush around the house getting washed up and changed. 

Dammit, I only have my school uniform with me. Probably not the best thing to wear a skirt to volleyball practice, but it's all I have.

You and Aska rush out of the house, looking a bit disorganized.

\--

Once you two get to the gym, you push open the doors. You stand with your arms straight out pressed against the doors, breathing heavily in the doorway.

"I'm here!" you shout.

As you walk in, your cousin runs up to you.

"Where the hell were you today?"

You groan "Asuka and I just woke up," you tell him, "she's still running over."

"You left her?" he says angrily.

You look up to see the disapproving face on your cousin.

"S-shut up," you say out of breath, "she told me to run ahead so I wouldn't be late."

"Alright, whatever, at least she's okay."

You nod.

During practice, you do your best to help out despite the outfit your wearing. Throughout the training, you catch Yutaro giving several of his teammates' dirty looks. Hoping it's not because of you, you ignore it.

Once practice ends, you catch Iwa staring at you. You pay no attention to him to avoid extra attention and continue to clean up.

A little while later, you hear Iwa and Oikawa quietly arguing and walk over to them.

"You two okay?" you ask.

Iwa nods which causes Oikawa to smack Iwa on the back of his head.

Oikawa innocently smiles and turns to you. "Of course, Y/N-chan, it's just that Iwa doesn't know how to act around pretty girls like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"


	30. Approval

"Iwa doesn't know how to act around pretty girls like you," Oikawa tells you.

"W-What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing Y/N," he teases.

You meet eyes with Iwa. You can tell he's both pissed off and slightly embarrassed.

"O-ok," you say awkwardly.

Oikawa smirks, "It's just that Iwa doesn't know how to control himself around girls. You know that Y/N, you've looked at your neck in the mirror."

Your stomach sinks. You begin to realize that you never concealed the new bruises on your neck that Iwa left last night.

Shit, that's probably why Yutaro looked upset with me.

Oikawa laughs "Iwa, you really should practice your flirting skills with Y/N. You can't just go around grabbing her by the neck anyways."

"Shut up, dumbass," Iwa says as he walks away.

You shake your head at Oikawa, "You're so stupid."

Oikawa shrugs "He proved my point so I'm happy."

\--

As you walk home, you hear someone run up to you. You turn around to see Yutaro moving towards you, looking out of breath.

"Hey!" he calls out.

You smile back at him and run away.

"What the hell, Y/N? I'm trying to catch up to you!"

"So catch up to me then!" you yell back at him.

You laugh to yourself as your continue running away from your cousin.

Not long after, you feel him grab your arm from behind.

"You're so annoying, Y/N."

"Hey that's mean," you pout.

"Whatever. You were easy to catch anyway with that stupid outfit on."

"That's rude," you lecture "for your information it's all I had when I left Asuka's house."

Your cousin laughs at you.

"Fuck you, Yutaro, at least I got to spend the night with Asuka," you tease.

Yutaro doesn't respond for a while.

"S-shut up," he whispers.

"What was that?" you giggles "are you jealous?"

"No!" he snaps back.

"Such a liar," you say while rolling your eyes.

You smile as you look over at Yutaro. However, your smile fades as you see the concerned look on his face.

"What's bothering you?" you ask.

"Nothing, I just don't really know how to like... you know," he stutters.

"Are you trying to ask her out?" you say excitedly.

"C-calm down, Y/N," he says embarrassed.

"So..."

"Okay fine, yeah I am."

"Yutaro!" you yell, "that's so stupidly cute!"

"S-stupid?"

You shrug "Well yeah because you're a stupid onion-head."

"Not helping, Y/N," Yutaro says angrily.

"Fine, sorry," you try to say sincerely "but you should definitely ask her out."

"I know," he shrugs.

"Hey, can I ask you something now?"

"Sure," he nods.

"The other day you say you and Iwa talked about 'guy stuff'," you say as you look at him with intense curiosity, "please tell me what that means."

Yutaro rolls his eyes.

"Y/N," he groans.

"Please tell me," you beg.

"Fine. I just told him that he better man up and talk to you before Oikawa does."

"Wait," you say as you stop walking, "so you told him you approved of us?"

Yutaro stops walking as well and begins to look embarrassed.

"Don't make it weird, Y/N."

"S-sorry."

Yutaro sighs. "Okay fine, I guess yeah technically I told him I approved. But I also told him that he sucks at talking to girls, so it probably won't work out for him."

"Yutaro!" you say in shock, "w-why would you tell him that."

Yutaro continues to walk again.

"Because it's true."

You run ahead to catch up to him.

"Today Oikawa was teasing him for that too. I think it bothers him."

"Only because Oikawa just wants to fuck with Iwa's head," he rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, well you're not helping," you pout as your cross your arms.

"I was trying to tell him that he needs to work on his people skills, not look for a reason to make him give up."

"You think he'll give up?"

"Judging by the marks on your neck," he says grumpily "I doubt it."

"U-uh I-"

"Don't worry about it, Y/N, just cover it before we see your dad at home."

"We see my dad at home?"

"Yeah," he says calmly "I've gotta get back some stuff that your dad stole from mine."

"That's awesome, Yutaro!" you reply happily "you haven't stayed for dinner in so long!"

"Don't sweat it," he says confidently "I know I'm a delight."

The pair of you continue walking to your house. As you get near, you hear Yutaro lightly chuckle.

"What are you laughing at this time."

"I've got a compromise for you," he says eagerly.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"I'll ask out Asuka as long as you tag along with Iwa."

Embarrassed, you don't respond.

"Come on? What's terrible about that idea?"

"I-Iwa and I aren't dating," you mumble.

Yutaro rolls his eyes. "Yeah well neither are Asuka and me."

You feel a wave of heat rush across your cheeks.

"Okay fine," you tell him, "just don't be weird about it."

"Sure," he shrugs, "as I said before, I'm a delight."

\--

Back at your house, Yutaro forces your dad to return the supplies he borrowed from your uncle. Meanwhile, you escape to your room to cover your neck with makeup. Afterward, the three of you order take-out and sit together to eat.

"So Yutaro," your dad says as he eats "how's the team doing?"

"Good," responds your cousin with his mouth full.

"Gross," you say furiously, "neither of you are ever going to get a -"

You stop in the middle of your sentence to avoid revealing the wrong thing to your dad.

Yutaro catches on and smirks at you.

"Ya know Oji," Yutaro says confidently "Y/N has been getting really close to the team lately."

"Yeah?" your dad smiles "I'm glad she's enjoying herself."

"Oh trust me, she definitely is, right Y/N?"

"For sure dad! And did you know Yutaro has been spending a lot of time with Asuka, too?"

Yutaro chokes on his food and your dad catches on to the conversation.

"Ah, Yutaro I see you're finally making a move on Y/N's friend, huh?"

Yutaro nods, slightly embarrassed, and continues back to eating his food.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly and as your cousin left, he reminded you that he'll see you tomorrow evening.


	31. Double Date

A few days pass as you continue going about your regular life. Iwa accepted going out with Yutaro, Asuka, and you as though it wasn't a big deal. You aren't completely confident that he's aware it's a double date but you don't really care since it'll shut Asuka and Yutaro up.

Before the 'date' you go to Asuka's house to get ready.

"Come on, Y/N go change! Yutaro and Iwa are going to be here soon you know."

You shrug as you pull out clothes from your bag. "I know," you tell her.

You look over at Asuka as she twirls around her room.

She's usually excited and bubbly, but I've never seen her this happy to go out before.

Suddenly Asuka stops dancing and looks at you.

"Hey, it's cool with you that Yutaro's going to be there right? I mean I don't want to make you feel awkward just to make me happy."

You smile back at her. "Of course it's fine. Besides if I don't go Yutaro probably will kick my ass."

Asuka giggles. "Okay, great!"

"Anyway," you shrug "Iwa and I barely talked about it so I don't really think it's a date for us."

Asuka frowns. "Of course it's a date for you guys! I mean there's four of us and he knows about Yutaro and me."

You stare down at your clothes.

"I dunno," you mumble.

"You worry too much," your friend assures you "it's one hundred percent a date. Now for real, go change."

You go into her bathroom and put on your outfit.

When you walk back to Asuka, she stares at you in silence. Eventually, she lets out a soft laugh.

"What the hell are you laughing at," you snap.

"Look at what you're wearing."

"What's wrong with it?" you ask as you look down at yourself.

"How are you wearing an outfit like that, but think it's not a date?"

"It's not a date," you mumble back.

"If that outfit isn't for a date then I dunno what is," she teases.

As you finish getting ready, you hear the doorbell ring.

"Oh, I'll get it!" Asuka says loudly.

"I'll come with you," you respond as you adjust your skirt.

\--

"Yutaro!"

Asuka flings her arms around your cousin the second she sees him in the doorway. As you stand behind her, you awkwardly watch them hug. You can feel Iwa's eyes staring at you and when you look over, your heart immediately skips a beat.

Iwa walks past the couple embracing and walks towards you. As he stands above you, he looks down and smiles.

"Hi," you say to break the silence.

"Y-you look gorgeous," he says clumsily.

How is he so shy when everybody's around but acts completely in control when we're alone? Damn it's so cute when he acts this way though.

"Thanks, you too."

Shit. Did I just call him gorgeous? Well, at least I didn't call him-

"Hajime!" Asuka calls out to your date. "Thanks for agreeing to keep Y/N company tonight."

"No problem," Iwa says as he bows his head "This will be fun."

How the hell does she just call him that? 

\--

At dinner, you sit next to Asuka with Iwa across from you. The four of you talk about what your plans are for after high school.

"I dunno," Asuka shrugs "maybe I'll go to college."

"I definitely want to go to university," Yutaro chimes in "I think it would be awesome to get to play volleyball in college."

"Yeah except sadly nobody is going to accept a turnip-head on their team," you tease.

"Hey cut it out, Y/N, you don't know that!" Yutaro says trying to hide his embarrassment.

"I agree," giggles Asuka "who wants a turnip on their team?"

"Trust me, it really sucks," groans Iwa.

"God, all three of you are such dicks!" Yutaro complains.

Iwa shrugs. "Well I do agree with you though, I think going to a university would be cool."

"Really Iwa, you want to go to college too?" asks Asuka.

Iwa nods.

"How about you Y/N," Iwa questions.

"I'm not sure," you reply "I think it would be really awesome, but I'm not sure what I want to do yet."

"Hey no rush," Asuka says as she rubs your back "you've got time, Y/N."

After the four of you finish your meals, the boys pay for you all.

"Y-you really don't have to," you try to persuade to Iwa "I can pay for myself."

Iwa shrugs. "If I let you pay it wouldn't really be a date, you know."

As your face starts to turn pink with blush, Asuka excuses both of you and drags you to the bathroom.

"What did I tell you Y/N," she teases "What the fuck did I say!"

You roll your eyes, "Okay fine, you were right. I'm sorry."

Asuka squeals in excitement.

"Shut up," you tell her "it's really not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" she yells.

"Shh!"

"You're on a date with Iwa," she continues while whispering, "how are you not more excited about this."

"I am, now just shut up about it okay?"

"Alright fine," she gives in, "oh by the way can we stop to get some tea on the way home, I'm really in the mood for some."

"Whatever, now can we please just go back out?"

You head to the exit of the ladies room when Asuka drags you back toward her.

"What now?"

Asuka hands you a condom and smiles.

"What's this for?"

"Oh you don't know how it works? Okay well, first you open it up and then-"

"Fuck you, you know what I meant!"

"Well then what are you asking me for?"

"When am I going to use this? I'm not about to be alone with him."

Asuka rolls her eyes. "It's for just in case, okay?"

"Whatever."

Asuka looks down away from you. "Hey, Y/N can I tell you one more thing?"

You look over at her with concern, "What is it?" you ask.

"I really like Yutaro-chan," she tells you "W-Would it be okay if I get with him?"

You pick up her chin and smile as she looks back at you.

"Of course it is," you say happily "Yutaro has always liked you and I trust both of you. It has always been okay to me that you two be together."

Asuka smiles and hugs you.

"Oh thank you, Y/N-chan. You're the best ever!"

As Asuka calls you by your first name, you think back to when she called Iwa, Hajime.

"Just don't go around calling Iwa by his first name, that was so weird."

Asuka laughs at you.

"You noticed that, huh? I knew you would say something to me eventually."

Asuka walks out of the bathroom, leaving you stunned and confused at what she just said.

\--

Once you get back to the table, the boys tell you they're ready to leave and you all begin to walk back to the car.

"Yutaro-chan," Asuka asks sweetly, "can we stop and get some tea before you drop me off at home?"

"Sure," he tells her.

Asuka looks over to Iwa.

"That okay with you, Iwa-chan?" she asks again.

Iwa nods.

"Yay!" Asuka beams.

As the four of you walk to the car, Iwa grabs your arm and slows down your walking.

"What is it?" you ask.

"I just wanted to get away from them for a bit," he responds.

You feel Iwa move his hand from your forearm down to your hand, interlocking his fingers in yours.

"Is this okay?" Iwa asks.

"Y-yes of course."

"Good. Did you have fun tonight?"

You nod back at him, too shy to give a real response.

"I'm glad. I always enjoy being with you."

Again you can feel your face start to heat up and tingle around your cheeks.

"M-me too," you tell him.

"I know," he says cockily "Now I just have to make you my girlfriend before Oikawa does and I'm set."

"W-what?" you say in shock "I would never date-"

"Calm down, Y/N, it was a joke," he says without laughing.

You both walk back to the car in silence. As you continue to hold hands you begin to feel more and more comfortable being that close to Iwa.


	32. Car

The four of you end your double date by driving to the store Asuka had been begging to go to. When you arrive, your cousin parks the car, and Asuka turns around to face you and Iwa in the back.

"You guys want anything?" she asks politely.

Iwa shakes his head no.

"No thanks, Asuka," you reply "I'm fine."

Asuka smirks at you and you give her a confused look.

"Okay," she says happily, "you two can stay here while Yutaro and I go in."

As she turns around, she winks at you.

You look over at Iwa who's already giving you a slight smile.

Yutaro groans at Asuka. "Why do I have to go in?"

You smack the back of his head. "Because you're her date, dumbass."

Asuka begs Yutaro until he gives in. She also practically pushes him out of the car, so he didn't really have a choice.

You watch Yutaro and Asuka walk away until they're inside the store.

As you turn around, you see Iwa relaxing in his seat. You both make eye contact as you think about how you're alone with him yet again.

"You okay?" Iwa asks.

You watch the small grin creep back on his face.

Without even thinking twice, you jump onto his lap. As you hold onto his shoulders with both of your hands, you look back down at him.

"No," you pout at him, "make me feel better."

Iwa pushes you down across the row of seats. You see the lust grow in his eyes as he leans down to kiss you.

Your desire for him grows as you eagerly kiss each other.

Iwa moves his hand up your leg to your panties. As he moves them aside, he touches your wet pussy. Reflexively, you moan at his touch.

With his other hand, Iwa pushes your hair back so you're laying down completely flat. He kisses and sucks your neck powerfully. At the same time, he slides two of his fingers inside of you.

"Mmm... Iwa," you moan, causing Iwa to move his hand faster.

You pull your face away from Iwa and look into his hungry eyes.

"I have a condom," you whisper.

Iwa pulls you up immediately.

"Well get it then," he growls eagerly.

You fumble around in your bad until you find it.

Iwa takes it out of your hands and pushes you back down.

He plants a soft kiss on your lips and sits up.

You watch as Iwa rips the wrapper off the condom with his teeth. He then unzips his pants and pulls them down. As he pulls his cock out, your eyes widen.

Damn, he really is big.

Iwa bends down and whispers in your ear.

"You ready, baby?"

Your stomach drops.

How does he just do that to me?!

Suddenly, Iwa grabs your arms and pulls you up.

"Sit," he commands.

As you sit on him, Iwa grabs your hips and slowly lowers you down over him.

"Fuck," you hear him groan.

Iwa grabs your ass as you rotate your hips around him. You lean into him and moan into his ear. Without warning, Iwa begins to push himself even deeper into you.

Knowing he wants more, you grab onto the handle above you and pull yourself up. You continue to use the handle to help you get Iwa deeper inside of you.

Your face turns red and you do your best to hold back yourself from being loud.

Iwa looks up at you and you bite your lip hoping that you're doing a good job.

While he continues to distract you through his eye contact, he slowly moves his hand away from your ass. You barely notice that his hand is gone and think nothing of it until, wham, he smacks your ass.

Your high-pitched squeal causes Iwa to quickly cover your mouth with his own.

"I get we're alone and you're super excited, but you can't be that loud."

You slowly nod and he releases his hand from your mouth.

Iwa puts both of his hands back on your ass. You watch desirously as Iwa bites his lip and thrusts harder up into you.

"Mmm I'm going to come Iwa," you moan.

"What's that?" he replies.

"I-I said I'm going to come."

"That's not what I meant. Call me what you did the other day."

Without an extra moment of thought, you call him by what he wants.

"Hajime!"

"Come for me," he groans back.

You wrap your arms around Iwa squeezing him planting his face right in between your breasts.

A few seconds later, you release the tension in your arms, finally coming.

Following your finish, Iwa grabs your waist and thrusts into you one last time.

You listen to him groan deeply as he finishes as well.

As Iwa looks at you, you watch his eyes turn from full of lust to what seems to be terror.

"Off," he commands.

You turn around to see what Iwa was looking at and find your cousin walking towards the car.

Both of you struggle to get back to normal.

Once you both finish looking presentable, Iwa looks over at you and smiles.

"You're so fucking perfect, Y/N," he tells you "please be my girlfriend."

You feel your body stop working as you tense up.

"Can I take that as a yes?"

You nod as Yutaro opens your car door.

"Yo, Y/N, did you just see who walked into the store?"

"No," you shake your head "who was it?"

"Tendou! I just told him you were in the car, come say hi."

You smile excitedly at Yutaro.

"Oh my God, yes! I'm coming."

As you get out of the car, you hear Iwa laugh softly.

What the hell is he laughing at?

You turn around to face him and see him smirking. Your face turns red as you ask him if he wants to tag along with you.

"Yeah, what the hell, there's nothing to do alone in here anyway."

As Iwa gets out of the car, Yutaro gives a slightly disgusted face. You watch as Iwa winks back at your cousin.

While the three of you walk inside, you feel Iwa grab onto your hand and interlock his fingers with yours.

You look up at him and watch him silently mouth it's what couples do.


	33. I'm Yours

You and Iwa follow Yutaro into the store.

The second you see Tendou, you pull your fingers away from Iwa's, but are held back for a second.

You turn around and give Iwa a glare as he lets you go.

"Tendou!" you say excitedly as you approach him.

"Y/N!" Tendou calls back as he sees you.

Tendou draws you into a hug. The second you two release from it, you feel Iwa grab onto your hand again.

I better be careful. I'm not sure why but Iwa's being overprotective right now.

"How are you doing?" Tendou asks you.

"Really good," you reply happily "and you?"

"Awesome," he nods.

Tendou looks over at Iwa.

"Hey man, you back in school now?"

Iwa nods.

"Yes and I'm Y/N's boyfriend," he blurts out.

You stare straight ahead at Tendou, unable to move your body.

You can feel Asuka and Yutaro staring you down and your face turns bright red.

Tendou laughs "Of course you are. It was just a matter of time, right? That's awesome I'm so happy for you-"

Iwa pulls you back towards him.

"Let's go," he says while keeping his eyes on Tendou.

\--

"So what in the world happened back there?" Asuka asks you while plopping herself on her bed.

"I-I don't really know," you say shyly.

Asuka perks up.

"Are you seriously dating Iwa now?"

You nod.

"Oh my God," she replies excitedly "how did it happen?"

"W-well we were in the car um,"

"Y/N!" she gasps "you did not let Iwa fuck you in Yutaro's car!"

You don't deny her claims.

Like she totally didn't set that up.

"Ah!" she screams "I don't know if that's totally gross or really hot!"

"Shut up!" you yell back at her.

You continue to explain to Asuka how Iwa asked you to be his girlfriend.

"Y/NNN," she whines "that's cuuute."

"I-"

"I can't wait to see the look on Oikawa's face when he finds out," she laughs.

"No!" you say sternly "do not tell anyone on the team!"

"Awww, why not!" she groans.

Your friend does her best to win you over with her puppy-dog eyes, but you ignore it.

"Because Iwa should tell his friends when he's ready, not you," you snap.

"Please, Y/N, I really want tooooo."

"Asuka, no. But if you can survive the whole day without telling anybody, I'll buy you some more meat buns. And you especially cannot tell Yutaro about what happened in his car!"

Asuka rolls her eyes. "Fine," she gives in.

"I'm proud of you, Y/N-chan," she says as she perks up, "you finally got a boyfriend. I'm impressed."

\--

The next day after school, you walk to volleyball practice with Asuka.

"Isn't Yutaro-chan just the best at volleyball?" she squeaks as you approach the gym.

Simp.

"No," you state bluntly, "I'm better."

Asuka rolls her eyes at your overconfidence. Just then, you both watch as Oikawa comes running up to the pair of you. Oikawa wraps his arms around you and gives you a giant hug.

"Well," Asuka says teasingly, "have fun with that. I'm going to watch from the stands, see you later."

"W-what the hell, Oikawa?"

As you struggle to push Oikawa away from you, Iwa smacks the back of Oikawa's head. Oikawa whines in pain and is forced to remove his hands from you.

You watch as he pouts.

"What was that for?" you ask him.

"It's no fair," he whines "Iwa-chan stole you from me."

"W-what are you talking about, Oikawa? Iwa and I-"

Oikawa's face suddenly turns serious as he cuts you off from speaking yet again.

"I know you two are dating now, Y/N-chan," he says sadly.

You stand in silence, shocked that Oikawa already knows about you and Iwa.

"How would you do this to me," he cries to you "Iwa-chan can't even flirt. How did he even get you?!"

You shrug your shoulders and let out a small laugh.

"I dunno. You're totally right though, he sucks at flirting."

You let out a small smile as you look over to Iwa. Instead of seeing the pissed-off look you were expecting, you see a different yet familiar facial expression glaze over his face.

He looks like he wants to completely strangle me again.

As Oikawa whines to you, the other team members turn their attention towards the three of you and walk over.

"H-how did he do it?" Oikawa whimpers.

"Shut up Loserkawa," Iwa growls to his friend.

"I wasn't talking to you," Oikawa snaps back sadly.

You watch as the other team members look back at you. As you make eye contact with your cousin, you freeze up.

I need to watch what I say around Yutaro, I can't let him find out about what really happened.

"U-uh well," you begin to search for the words.

You begin to think back on how Iwa reacted after you told the group about your hickeys.

Iwa catches on as you look over to him for help.

"We went out on a date with Kindaichi and Asuka and after I asked her to be my girlfriend. That's all."

As Iwa talks, you notice how calm and serious his face is.

Thank goodness he told them instead of me. Now he won't- Shit. He already seemed like he wanted to kill me before when I said he was bad at flirting.

Suddenly, the whole team starts yelling in approval for Iwa. You stand shocked as the whole team gathers around him to congratulate him.

You look around to see two other people watching Iwa being overcrowded as well. Your cousin stares at Iwa like he's ready to kill him right at that moment. Oikawa looks as though he is about to cry.

As you look at Oikawa, he turns his head back towards you as well and begins to smile.

"Y/N," he says politely.

"What?"

"Will you please let me take you out on a date? It would be a real date. Not a double date since I know how to talk to you on my own!" he asks while exaggerating his last few words.

Iwa immediately breaks through the group that's gathering around him. You smile, expecting him to chew Oikawa out for asking you that. Instead, your smile fades to a shock as Iwa grabs your hand and pulls you out of the gym.

\--

"I-Iwa."

You finally stop at the roof when Iwa lets go of your hand.

"Aren't you going to get in trouble for not being at practice right now?"

Iwa shrugs "Well yeah, but so are you."

You stand in shock as you realize he's right.

"Dammit," you mutter under your breath.

Suddenly you feel your hands being grabbed again. You look up into Iwa's eyes and begin to lightly blush.

"W-what are you-"

Y/N," he interrupts.

You watch as Iwa takes in a deep breath. It almost looks as though he is trying to bring together all of his courage.

"Will you please go on a real date with me? Just us two, alone?"

Without even a moment of hesitation, you shake your head. "Oh my god, yes of course!"

Way to play it cool, Y/N.

You watch Iwa's eyes widen at your answer. Instantaneously, you feel his lips press against your own.

"I'll get you at 8," he says as he leans back up straight.

"I-Iwa do you want to stay at my house?" you ask bravely.

Iwa smiles back at you and nods.

You watch as he walks past you to go back to the gym. As his body disappears from your view, you quietly freak out, allowing small amounts of your internal screams to come out as whispers.


	34. Instructions

"I can't believe you actually had the balls to invite him over."

As you twirl around your room, anxiously waiting for Iwa to come over, you talk to Asuka on your phone.

"You better not get too carried away, you know," she continues talking through the speakerphone.

"Shut up, I'll be fine."

"Damn you got cocky so fast. Isn't this your second date ever," she teases.

"Maybe," you say as you roll your eyes "but it doesn't matter. It's just like hanging out."

"You're something else, Y/N."

You smile at her comment as you check yourself out in your mirror.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she asks "send me a picture of what you're wearing."

You groan but comply and pick up your phone.

Y/N: Here. I'm not changing. Leave me alone.

The moment your picture delivers, you hear a shriek come out of your phone.

"You're so friggin cute, Y/N-chan!" Asuka yells as you hold your phone away from your face.

"I'm so happy for you two," she says as she fake cries dramatically, "you're all grown up."

"God Asuka what are you, my mom?"

"I'm just trying to be nice! This is your first date alone, you know."

"So what?"

"I did have to hold your hand through the first one," she teases.

You groan. "It wasn't like that and you know it."

Suddenly, you see Iwa's name come up on your phone.

\---IWAIZUMI: Hey. I'm at a red light around the corner. I'll be there in 5.

You gasp as you read Iwa's text.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Asuka asks frantically.

"Yeah," you say quietly, "but Iwa's almost here."

You hear Asuka groan from the other side of your phone.

"What now?" you ask.

"You're still calling him Iwa? Just call him by his first name already!"

Caught off guard, you aren't sure what to say back to your friend.

"I-I don't-"

"You can!" she cuts you off "just do it and get over your awkwardness."

"I'm not awkward!" you snap back.

"Whatever, just make sure you use one of those new condoms I gave you. Okay?"

Again?

"W-what condoms?"

"Check your backpack. Byeee!" she harmonizes as she hangs up the phone.

"Bye, I guess," you mumble to yourself.

You walk over to your backpack and unzip the smallest pocket. There your eyes widen to the dozen of condoms that your friend snuck in there.

"Goddammit," you groan as you stuff one in your bra.

\--

You run downstairs, expecting to wait a minute or two for Iwa to arrive. However, when you run past your dad in the kitchen, you do a double-take.

"Hey Y/N," Iwa calls to you as he turns around and smiles.

"I-Iwa? How did you get in?"

"Your dad let me in," he winks before turning back to face your dad.

"Y/N why didn't you tell me you had a boy coming over?"

"U-uh sorry," you stutter "h-he's just-"

"Y/N don't lie to your dad. I already told him we're dating," Iwa explains as he continues to face your dad.

You walk over to the two taller men, shocked by what Iwa just said in front of you and your dad.

"Y/N is this why your cousin said you have been spending so much time with his team," he teases.

"N-No!" you defend.

Iwa nods as he wraps an arm around your body.

"She's completely obsessed with spending all of her time with us, sir. I'm beginning to get afraid for her health."

"I-Iwa!"

Your dad laughs as he walks past you and Iwa.

"Have fun guys," he says as he pats Iwa on the back.

What the hell, dad?

Once your dad leaves the room, Iwa turns back to face you. You watch a smile grow across his face.

"You heard him," he teases "let's have fun."

"Shut up!" you say flustered as you back away from him.

"Ya know," he speaks while crossing his arms, "your dad invited me to go see his project in the garage."

You watch as Iwa walks past you towards the garage.

"Maybe I should go hang out with him in-"

"No!" you yell as you grab onto the back of his shirt.

"You're not here for him," you whisper.

As Iwa turns around, you see the big smile on his face return.

"Oh yeah, what am I here for again?"

You pout, knowing that he's just trying to tease you.

"Me," you mumble.

As you speak, you see Iwa's eyes turn hungry again as if what you're saying is turning him on. You watch as he comes over close to you until he's practically standing over you.

"W-what," you mutter.

Iwa's face suddenly turns innocent. "Are you hungry?" he asks, "I'll order a pizza for us."

Your body relaxes as you nod to what he says.

\--

Once you're both finished eating, you walk into your family room together. Walking behind Iwa, you watch him as he plops himself onto your couch.

"Already home, huh?" you tease.

Iwa shrugs. "Yeah well, you're here."

Dammit. My body froze up again. Why does he always have to say things that catch me off guard.

"U-uh sorry, Y/N" he continues, taking you out of your trance.

"It's okay," you say as you let out a small smile and sit down next to him.

You pass Iwa the tv remote and ask him to find something to watch. Once Iwa's found something, you move in closer to him. Iwa doesn't react right away but eventually places his arm closer to you on your inner thigh.

Seriously?! Does he have no intention to watch the movie that he picked out this time?

You look over at Iwa and see a small smirk on his face.

"What's so funny?" you ask curiously.

"I'm not laughing," he replies innocently.

A little while into the movie, you begin to feel Iwa start to rub your inner thigh where he put his hand. Your face freezes up and you can't help but stare straight ahead of you, tensing up your whole body. Slowly, you look down at his hand over your thigh and feel your cheeks tingle.

Nope. Just watch the movie, dumbass.

A few minutes later, Iwa stops moving his hand.

Okay, great. He stopped.

Iwa then takes his hand completely off you.

What a tease.

You look up at Iwa and see him already looking back at you. You shift your gaze immediately back to the television.

"What's wrong, Y/N," he asks calmly.

You shake your head to tell him it's nothing and go back to watching the movie.

"Liar," he calls out as he pulls your body closer to his.

He wraps his arm around your neck and rests it on your shoulder.

Without thinking, you look back at him and angrily reply "I'm not lying. I just want to watch the movie in peace."

Iwa chuckles at how flustered you have become.

"Man, you're so cute," he says while looking at the television.

You stare at him, but no words are able to escape your mouth.

He knows.

\--

By the end of the movie, you realize you've rested your head on Iwa's shoulder and he's put his head on top of yours. As he picks his head up, he speaks in a voice a little higher than a whisper.

"Y/N, I should probably go now and let you get some rest, it's late."

You look up at him, not realizing that you're giving him puppy dog eyes.

"You want me to stay that bad huh?" he says teasingly.

"W-what! I didn't say-"

"Your eyes spoke for you," he says gently.

"Fine," you mumble. "Please stay."

You wrap your arms around his waist and bury your head in his neck.

"M-My dad won't notice if you leave early in the morning," you say as you pick your head up.

Your faces so close together, you instantly become flustered, but before you can move, Iwa's placed his lips against yours.

You close your eyes and relax into Iwa's body. You feel as he opens his mouth and swirls his tongue around yours. As you kiss him back, you swing your leg over and begin to straddle him once again. You get chills as Iwa slowly moves his hands down your back onto your ass.

You feel your body shift as Iwa picks you up.

"Where's your room?"


	35. You're Mine

IWA'S P.O.V.

"Where's your room?" you ask as you break the kiss for a moment.

"Upstairs," Y/N says in between kisses "the door on the right."

As you bring Y/N upstairs, you think about how there's something about her that drives you wild. 

Something makes my blood boil whenever I'm around her. Every time I look at her I can't focus on anything else.

The moment you get to her room, you can't help but throw her down on her bed. You watch her laying on the bed as she stares back up at you. Her eyes widen as you throw your shirt onto the floor. You crawl over Y/N and begin to kiss her again. As you do, you move your hands to her wrist and throw them above her head. With one hand, you squeeze both of her wrists above her head.

You move down to Y/N's neck, leaving more marks around there. You feel as her breath gets sharper. You continue leaving bite marks as you trace the rest of her body with your free hand.

As you look back up at Y/N, you watch her bite her lip to avoid moaning loudly and getting in trouble with you. You smirk as you see this, knowing that she wants full satisfaction.

You wrap your free hand around Y/N's arched back and pull her to sit up with you. She stares at you, blushing, while you remove her top. As you stare down at her breasts, you notice she tenses up.

"What's wrong?" you ask.

Y/N doesn't move and continues to stare into your eyes with her face getting redder by the second.

Damn, she annoys me when she lies.

Without a second thought, you grab Y/N by the neck, making her gasp for air.

"Don't lie to me," you growl.

"I-I..." she tries to reply.

You loosen up on your grip so she can respond to you. You watch as she moves both of her arms behind her and unclips her bra. As she moves it away, you see something fall out.

Immediately you know what it is. You grab it and put the corner of it in your mouth.

You then push Y/N back down onto the bed and remove the rest of her clothes. You take a moment to realize how perfect she is before ripping the condom out of your mouth. As you look at her body, you watch her face grow anxious as she waits for you to pleasure her.

You let out a small smile, knowing that that's not going to happen just yet. You cup one of her breasts with your hand and move your mouth to the other. As you begin to tease her, you can feel her body squirming below you. The second she lets out her moan, you bear yourself down harder onto her body.

As you keep your mouth on her breast, you move your hand down to her leg and push it up. You feel Y/N become even more anxious as she pushes her other leg up and spreads it apart.

Shit, I really want to fuck her but I love how she feels under my control.

You move your body down hers as she arches her back even higher. You begin to tease her by putting two of your fingers inside of her slowly. Once your face gets down to her pussy she begins to moan again. You can tell she's aching for you to pleasure her. As you put her in your mouth she begins to get louder.

This girl doesn't know how to shut up.

Swiftly, you move your body back up over hers. Her eyes widen as she catches your angered face above her own. As she begins to apologize, but you catch her with her mouth open and stuff it with your two wet fingers. You notice her expression change when she realizes once again that you're in control.

She begins to say something, but her words are muffled by your fingers still shoved in her mouth. As you remove them, you quickly grasp her neck harshly.

"What was that?" you ask, giving her a small grin.

You watch the desire in her eyes grow as she asks you to pleasure her. You give in and sit up to grab the condom that you found before. After ripping it open, you slide it over your hard cock. As you lean back down over Y/N, you watch her bite her lip again.

Slowly you move your fingers down to her clit and begin to tease her again, noting the pleasure growing in her eyes.

As you gently enter yourself down into her, you slide yourself up and down a few times to tease her once more. Once you look down at her, you thrust yourself completely inside, knowing you can no longer hold yourself back.

You hear Y/N moan as she throws her arms around you and pulls you closely into her embrace. As she runs her hands up and down your back, you can't help yourself from letting out your own deep moans.

As you continue to push yourself deeper into her, you feel a hand wrap around the back of your head. Y/N pulls your head closer to her body and you can hear her moaning into your ear.

"Hajime," she whispers.

The moment you hear her call your name, you feel chills down your body.

Fuck, I can hardly control myself when she calls me that.

Moments later, Y/N tells you that she's about to finish. You look into her eyes as you nod in agreement that you are about to do the same.

Once you both finish, she catches you off guard and flips her body on top of yours, sitting on your lap. You watch a smile creep over her face as she leans down to kiss you.

As she picks herself up, you watch as she gets off the bed to put her clothes back on.

She's so gorgeous. Everything about her makes me go insane. How the hell am I going to tell her that I...


	36. Asuka and Yutaro Pt. 2

A week has passed since you've had your date with Iwa. During practices, you continue to help the team out with managing as well as with your sets.

"That was awesome!" Oikawa calls over to you.

You have been practicing your sets with Oikawa a lot lately and you think they've seriously improved. Although you still feel you're inferior to Oikawa's sets, your confidence is growing.

"Thanks!"

Oikawa gives you a thumbs up and tells you he's proud of you.

"Okay, time to leave Y/N alone," Yutaro says as he walks up to Oikawa and prepares for him to set.

"You can leave her alone too, Kindaichi-chan," Oikawa smiles, "she's got a boyfriend now so she doesn't need you to stand up for her anymore."

Kindaichi growls and as Oikawa sets the ball for him, he smacks it hard across the net.

As you watch your cousin's powerful spike, you feel a hand come around your waist.

You look up at Iwa as you try to hold in your blush.

Iwa smiles down at you. "Thanks, Loserkawa," he replies to his friend.

Sometime later once practice is over, the team gets called over to Irihata-sensei.

You stand outside the group, hoping he's about to give some advice that you could listen to.

"Alright," Irihata begins "I've got some news for you all."

You watch as the group becomes excited. As you see Yutaro, Iwa, and Oikawa's faces light up, you can't help but smile as well.

"We've got a practice game against Fukurodani next week. I know we don't get to play them much, so let's make the most out of it."

"Right," Oikawa agrees.

You watch as Oikawa takes over for the coach and gives the team a pep talk. He's very good at leading the rest of the group. Even Iwa gets excited by his friend's words of encouragement.

As the group breaks, Iwa walks over to you. He asks if you're excited to see them play in a real game again since it's been a while.

It's so cute how excited he gets over playing a volleyball game with his team.

You nod and Iwa kisses you on the forehead.

"I'll be back," he tells you "I've got to grab my things."

You watch as he runs to get his things and smile at how happy he makes you feel.

\--

A week later you begin to set up for Seijoh's practice game against Fukurodani. As you set up the net, someone unfamiliar comes up to you.

"Let me help you with that," he says excitedly.

You look up at the tall boy next to you and thank him for helping you. He grabs the net right next to where your hands are. As he gets close to you, you begin to get a little flustered. You stare at his spikey white-grey hair while he finishes doing your job.

"T-thanks," you say to him.

He turns his face to you and gives you a wide smile.

"Of course! I'm Bokuto by the way," he says as he continues his stupidly huge grin.

In that moment you feel someone come up from behind you and begin to kiss you. Your eyes widen for a second as Iwa startles you. Although you feel extremely awkward in that situation, you begin to relax yourself.

You sink into the moment with Iwa as everything else fades away. You feel his hand travel up your arm to your neck.

"Iwa!" you say as you pull away from him.

Your feel your face heat up as you turn back to Bokuto. You watch the extremely confused look on his face.

"I'm really sorry please excuse him," you bow, "my boyfriend is extremely stupid."

You look over at Iwa and smile. You watch his face scrunch up as he gets angry at what you just said about him.

Bokuto smiles back at you.

"That's okay," he tells you "I'm sure my Akaashi would have acted the same way."

You watch as Bokuto walks away, satisfied by the conversation. You look over at Iwa, who doesn't stop scowling as he stares at Bokuto.

"What's wrong," you giggle teasingly.

Iwa looks at you for a second before responding.

"Nothing baby," he says before kissing your forehead, "I've gotta warm up but I'll see you after."

You wave goodbye as Iwa walks away.

Once you are finished setting up, you walk up to the stands and sit down next to Asuka.

"Hey! What was up with Iwa down there? I thought he was about to steal you and skip the game entirely."

"D-don't say it like that!" you stutter.

You look over to Seijoh warming up.

"He was just nervous, I guess," you tell her as you shrug.

\--

"Damn, do you think they're actually going to lose to Fukurodani?"

"I don't know," you shrug, "they each won a set so far."

In the third and final set, you watch the two teams climb their way to a deuce.

"Woah," Asuka says astonished, "now what?"

"It's still anyone's game," you shrug.

You look down at your tired team, hoping they can get enough energy to score the last few points. As you continue to watch the game, you see the same crazy-haired boy from before land a spike against your team.

For the last serve, you watch Iwa as he gets ready to hit the ball.

"Ugh," groans Asuka, "do our boyfriends have it bad or what?"

"What?!" you scream out as you look over at your friend and grab her by her shoulders.

You watch her face drop as you hear a loud boom hit the ground and a whistle blow.

You slowly turn your face back to the gym and see Iwa staring back up at you.

"D-did I just cost them the game?"

Your arms drop from Asuka's body without a single sound.

"A-Asuka," you look back over at her.

The two of you stare at each other without saying a single word as you hear the opposing team cheer in excitement.

You turn to face straight ahead of you and pull your knees to your chest. You look down and cover your face with your arms.

"Tell me I'm having a nightmare."


	37. I Love You

"Tell me I'm having a nightmare," you groan to your friend as you hide from the world.

"Sorry, Y/N," she says sadly, "you really just did that."

You continue to groan and hide yourself from everyone. Soon, you feel your friend poke your arm.

"Hey, look up, Y/N," she tells you.

You pick your head up from its hiding spot and see Iwa and Yutaro coming over to the pair of you.

"Oh great," you mumble "here comes the lecture."

Once the boys stand near you, you avoid looking directly at them.

"Are you okay, Y/N?" you hear Iwa ask.

You hear the concern in his voice and look over at him as you nod your head.

"Why the hell were you so loud then, dumbass," your cousin starts to lecture.

You become a bit upset by the name he called you and yell back at him.

"It's your own fault! When the hell were you doing to tell me that you're dating my best friend?"

"You guys are dating?" Iwa asks in shock.

You watch Yutaro's face start to turn red as he looks at his teammate.

"W-well yeah, I just assumed that-"

"That we knew?" Iwa and you both interrupt.

"Idiot," Iwa mumbles, causing you to smile slightly.

However, your face turns serious again as you look at your scowling cousin.

"Y/N," Iwa says to interrupt the awkward moment, "Can I borrow you after everyone's done packing up?"

You nod as you watch your cousin shoot Iwa a dirty look.

Iwa looks over at Yutaro and scowls.

"Alone," he adds.

The three of you watch as Yutaro walks off angrily.

"You really should have told us," you tease Asuka "now that dummy is in a bad mood."

Once Iwa leaves you alone with Asuka, she turns to you with curious eyes.

"Now what," you ask a bit nervous.

Asuka looks excitedly in your eyes. "What do you think he's gonna ask you?"

"I-I don't know," you say shakily "does it matter?"

"Well yeah because it's probably going to be something important since he wants to talk to you alone!"

You watch Asuka get excited, but it's only making you more anxious.

"I didn't think it was going to be something serious. I just thought he wanted to see me without Yutaro dumbass interrupting," you shrug.

Asuka grins at you. 

"Well yeah, obviously he doesn't want Yutaro-chan interrupting when he's talking to you about something he doesn't want him to hear!"

At that moment, you begin to think about how Iwa didn't chew you out yet for costing him the game. 

He usually gives me a little punishment when he's disappointed in something I've done. Crap, what the hell is he going to do to me this time?

You snap out of your thoughts as you hear your friend giggling back at you. You look at her with a completely confused face and ask what she's laughing at.

"Don't worry about it so much, Y/N," she tells you, "Iwa loves you so I'm sure you will be just fine."

"What?!" you say startled.

"I-Iwa and I haven't said that yet," you tell her.

You watch as Asuka continues to giggle at you again.

"So you aren't in love with him?"

You look away from your friend as you try to hold back your blush.

"I-I don't know," you tell her.

"Aw you're so cute Y/N," she tells you as she rests a hand on your shoulder.

You look back at her as she calls you that.

So annoying.

"Don't give me that face," Asuka rolls her eyes.

"Sorry."

"Look, you don't have to tell me how you feel about him, but there's a good chance you're going to have a talk with him about it in a few minutes."

You thank Asuka for her help and watch as she walks down to find Yutaro.

You scan the room, looking for Iwa. As your eyes land on him, you begin to think about how happy he makes you. Every time the two of you are together you feel happier than usual. Just seeing his face cheers you up each day. 

I do. I definitely do love him. But how do I tell him that?

You watch as Iwa makes his way over to you, causing you to smile.

"Hey!" he says happily, "Ready to go?"

You nod and take his hand as the pair of you leave the gym.

As you both walk through the halls of the school, you get flustered again thinking about the conversation the pair of you are about to have.

"Where are we going, Iwa-chan?" you ask sweetly.

You look over at Iwa and see his calm, expressionless face.

"The roof," he shrugs.

You decide not to question what he says and look down at your hands intertwined in each other.

When did we start holding hands?

As you look back up at him, you see a serious look form on his face.

I hope he's not mad at me for distracting his serve during the game.

Once you arrive at the roof, you immediately start to blush. The anticipation of wondering what Iwa is going to say to you is killer.

"Iwa," you say as you avoid looking at his face "I'm really sorry for making you lose the game."

Iwa holds your chin and brings your face to look at his. His eyes look calm, as though he isn't mad at you.

"It's okay, Y/N," he tells you "I'm not mad at you."

"Y-You're not?"

Iwa shakes his head.

"No, actually I wanted to talk to you for the opposite reason."

You feel your face get even more flushed than before.

"W-What is it then?" you ask.

Iwa looks straight into your eyes.

"I love you, Y/N."

As if by reflex, you pull yourself into his body, squeezing your arms around his back. You then whisper to him back.

"I love you too, Hajime."


	38. Epilogue/Time Skip

THREE YEARS LATER

"Come on Iwaizumi! Serve 'em hard!"

You smile as you watch Hajime's coach next to you give words of encouragement.

As you turn your head back to your boyfriend, you watch him serve the ball to the opposing team. You grin as you watch his powerful serve pass by the other team in an instant.

Throughout the game, you do your best to cheer him on.

Once his team has won, you wait for him patiently to finish what he needs to do and at his first free moment, you run up to him.

Hajime looks over and smiles as he sees you coming towards him. When you get close he picks you up and spins you around.

"That was amazing, Hajime," you say as he places you back down on the ground.

"Thanks," he replies happily.

Hajime kisses you and asks if you're ready to leave. You nod and walk out of the gym with him.

As you walk down the halls of your university, Hajime wraps one arm around your shoulder.

"Man, I've got the best manager in the world," he says smiling down at you.

You look up and grin back at him.

"I know," you giggle "I'm a delight."

"Isn't that my line?" you hear from behind you.

You turn around and see your cousin and best friend standing next to each other.

"Yutaro? I thought you guys said you couldn't make it?" you say astonished.

Asuka runs up to you and gives you a giant hug.

"We wanted to surprise you both!" she excitedly remarks.

"I'm definitely surprised," Hajime mutters angrily.

You watch Yutaro give your boyfriend a glare after Hajime smirks at him.

"Dude, don't talk about defiling my cousin in front of me. You should know that by now," Yutaro says as he rolls his eyes.

Iwa rubs the back of his neck.

"Whoops, guess I forgot," he says sarcastically.

Once Asuka lets you free from her hug, you nudge Hajime to tell him to stop his behavior.

Iwa smirks at you. "Okay fine, I guess it can wait until later."

You roll your eyes and hug your cousin to prevent him from killing your dumbass boyfriend.

You release from the hug and stand back with Iwa again. 

"Y/N," Asuka calls out, "do you guys want to grab lunch with us?"

You nod and follow them out to Yutaro's car.

As you walk, you look down to see your hand interlocked with Hajime's again.

How does he always do that without me noticing?

\--

Once the four of you get near to the car, Asuka slows down and walks with you. You look over to her and see her smiling back.

"Hey remember the first time the four of us went out and Yutaro-chan and I left you and Iwa-chan in the car alone and-"

You cover her mouth, realizing she was finally about to expose what happened that day after THREE YEARS of keeping it a secret, probably the longest secret she's ever kept.

You look at your cousin who has stopped in his tracks.

"What was that?" he growls as he turns around.

"Nothing," you and your friend both say innocently.

You push Asuka back up to her boyfriend telling her to keep her mouth shut about what happened back then.

Once she's back walking with Yutaro, she turns around once more and smiles at you.

"Guess what, Y/N-chan?! We're going to Dragon Sushi!"

Dragon Sushi... I used to go there all of the time with Tendou!

\--

Once the four of you get inside, you and Hajime sit next to each other.

"So how's life going for you two?" Asuka questions almost immediately.

Hajime chuckles, "Well life is pretty perfect honestly."

You look over at him and watch a smile form on his face. As he looks back at you, he continues talking.

"I get to see Y/N every day between classes and during practice as well."

Asuka sighs. "It's so cute that you both go to the same school."

She begins to pout as she rests her arm on the table.

"I think I see enough of Asuka," Yutaro says sarcastically.

"I think it's more like she's seen enough of you, Onion-head," you tease.

You watch the anger inside of your cousin grow and you can't help but laugh.

Asuka perks up. "I totally forgot about that nickname, thanks Y/N-chan!"

"Yeah, thanks," your cousin rolls his eyes.

After the four of you eat, you ask Asuka and Yutaro how they are both doing.

Yutaro shrugs. "Good. I'm playing volleyball at school too."

Asuka smiles, "Yeah aaand," she begins to provoke.

Yutaro looks at her puzzled.

"Wasn't there something else you wanted to tell Y/N-chan and Hajime?" she asks sweetly.

"No."

Asuka becomes frustrated with Yutaro and lets out a groan. You watch as she turns herself to you and lets her expression completely change.

"Why are you looking at me like-"

You freeze when Asuka pulls her hand over the table. You become completely stunned by the diamond ring on her left hand.

As you look up at her, she blurts out "We're engaged!"

Still shocked by the moment, you can't find the right words to tell her.

"A-Asuka, t-that's-"

"I know! It's impressive right?"

You look back down at the shimmering rock on her hand. You become more impressed the longer you look at it.

How the hell did my dumbass cousin pull that off?

After a while of staring, Yutaro must have noticed your interest in the ring.

"You know, Y/N, I'm sure it won't be long until Iwa-"

Yutaro gets cut off with a yelp.

"The hell was that for?"

You look over at Hajime who's glaring deep into Yutaro's soul.

Creepy.

"So Y/N," Asuka says happily, "I was wondering if you would like to be my maid-of-honor?"

Without even thinking, you immediately agree to your friend, speaking a bit too loud for being inside.

\--

On your way back to the car, you and Hajime watch as the energetic couple walks far ahead of you.

As you walk alone with Hajime again, you can't help but think about what Yutaro said about Hajime proposing to you.

You glance over at Hajime, looking innocently into his eyes.

Would he actually propose? It has been three years, but we are still both super young.

As you stare at him, you hear a sigh escape his mouth.

"Stop staring at me like that, Y/N," he tells you, "I'll kill him for ruining the surprise."


End file.
